Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh: Dissension
by RamenRenegade
Summary: After three years of Banishment from Konoha by Danzo, the Sixth Hokage. Naruto returns home. But to what type of home has he returned to? With Konoha at the brink of war will Naruto be thier saviour or thier ultimate destruction? Reviews are welcomed! This is Book I of the series.
1. Red Leaf in the Darkness

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book I: Dissension

Chapter I: Red Leaf in the Darkness

******Konoha – Three years after Pain******

"God it's hot!" she said while making her way down the main road in Konoha. Konoha was always humid due to being in the middle of the forest, but living here all her life she was used to it. But then there were days like this, when it seemed as though the gates of hell itself opened upon her. She couldn't wait to get to her destination. The cool of being indoors would be a blessing.

Everyday she made this trek out to see her Sensei and everyday it was a welcome distraction from the pain she felt. During this time she was just a girl on an errand. She wasn't a ninja going into battle, or a medic trying to save a life. She treasured these simple errands. It was at these times she felt the most…..normal. But she knew her life was anything but, especially over the passed three and half years.

It had seemed her life was thrown upside down. She had lost friends, family and her home. To her, and to many other citizens, Konoha died that day. Sure it was rebuilt. The Hokage saw to that. But he had rebuilt it in his image. And as a result Konoha had become as dark as its leader. The buildings now had a distinct lack of character to them. They were darker, less hospitable, more war like.

It was as if these buildings were built to be miniature fortresses instead of homes for families. Even the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, now rebuilt, lacked the warmth it once had. Ichiraku Ramen, every day she passed by she couldn't help but smile. She had had so many good times there. She thought back to the times Team 7 would stop by after a mission, upon Naruto's insistence of course. And even after Sasuke left, she and Naruto would still always stop by for a bite.

It then dawned on her that she hadn't been there since Naruto left. At that point she frowned a little thinking about it. The good times seemed to melt away after that day. She didn't really notice it so much back then but Naruto had been the force that bought everyone together. With him gone and Kakashi and Jaraiya dead she never really stopped by anymore. And she knew she should, if for any other reason to see Ayame. Despite her father dying on the day Pain attacked she had chosen to rebuild the Ramen shop and continue the tradition.

"Sakura-chan!", came from the distance. The shrill scream jogged her from her thoughts. She turned to see Ino running up to her. "Where have you been?," Ino said breathlessly. "Lady Tsunade sent me to find you and I've been looking everywhere!" Instantly Sakura knew something was wrong. Lady Tsunade, since loosing her position had never summoned her like this. Sakura immediately broke off at top speed winding her way through town with Ino right behind.

"Any idea what this is about?" she yelled while deftly leaping over a low wall and into the courtyard of her sensei. The Lilies she had planted last season were in full bloom and gave the entire grounds a picturesque calmness. To Sakura it was an oasis within the madness that had become Konoha.

"Not at all," said Ino. "I arrived about two hours ago to begin my daily training when I saw Lady Tsunade speaking to a couple of Danzo's ANBU in the courtyard. She signaled that I stay away so I couldn't hear what they were saying. After they left, she just walked past me heading inside and told me to find you. She seemed upset though."

She was right, this was bad. In the almost four years since Danzo had took over he had never once sent for or come to see Tsunade. Back then he had told everyone that Tsunade would be kept on as an advisor. But she knew that would not be the case. Danzo had ordered this home created for Tsunade. He called it a place fit for a former Hokage. In honor of her leadership and sacrifice he said. What a joke. He just wanted her to have no reason to leave the village. It's much easier to see your enemies when you know where they live.

And watch them he did. Danzo watched everyone. He had his pets he called ROOT strategically placed throughout Konoha. Watching, listening and reporting to their master. Danzo claimed it was for additional security. Bull. It was for control. To maintain control. The message was simple: I see everything. I hear everything. I know everything. Except in one place: Tsunade's estate. Danzo went out of his way to make it appear that he did not watch the goings-on here. But Sakura knew better. So did Tsunade.

When Sakura arrived at the front door she didn't even bother to knock. She quickly opened the door and the two girls entered making sure to remove their shoes upon entering. They headed directly to the living chamber and saw Tsunade, where she always was when she needed to think. Tsunade, as beautiful as ever, sat on three silk pillows. In front of her was a small, well crafted ornate table with an open bottle of Sake. A half empty glass in her hand. She sipped it almost absent mindedly while staring out the window at the Lilies in the courtyard.

The girls sat down next to her, knowing in these moments Tsunade would take her time to gather her thoughts before acknowledging their presence. After a short time, she turned to them, her face still marked with the light hint of anger. "Sakura, our…..Hokage…..has summoned us to his office tonight at midnight."

Try as she might, Sakura could not hide the surprise on her face. "What for Lady Tsunade," she asked.

"His pets wouldn't say.", she remarked with the look of disdain on her face. "All they would say is that the option to turn down his invitation was not available. And that you especially must be in attendance."

Tsunade then looked to Ino. "Ino, please go out to the courtyard and prepare the grounds for our training session." Ino got up immediately with a look of concern on her face. She wanted to say something but thought better of it and left.

Once she was gone Tsunade turned to Sakura. "I've been hearing from sources that Danzo's heavy handed style is not going over so well with the Water and Lightening villages. And we are currently without allies since he so "wisely" decided to alienate Sunagakure. Both villages are moving and unless something is done we will be at war by winter."

"Do you think this is what he wants to speak about?", asked Sakura.

"Ha!," Tsunade said as she sipped her sake, "that old fool would rather see Konoha burn before asking my help! No, I don't know what he wants. But we must be careful. Danzo cannot be trusted and the fact he wants this meeting to take place at the dead of night does not bode well."

"What if you're right Lady Tsunade? What if this is a trap," Sakura asked.

At that moment Tsunade's face grew dark with anger and said, "Then it will be the last trap he'll ever set my dear." Sakura had seen that face before. She knew Tsunade was deadly serious. For Danzo's sake he'd better not play games tonight.

As quickly as Tsunade's face had shown anger it had then took on the look of thoughtful concern. "How's your mother?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "She's fine. It took some time to rebuild the shop and get things going again but things are looking good."

Tsunade smiled back, but she knew Sakura was not telling the whole truth. Her father had been a trader, selling fine linens in the heart of Konoha. The heart of Konoha….the first place Pain had arrived. The store was obliterated that day and her father was killed. Her mother had decided to try to keep the business going. But it was difficult. Tsunade saw Sakura's bright smile and knew it was not a smile for her past or present, but for her future. It was the type of smile she saw on Naruto's face all the time.

******Konoha – Midnight******

They walked silently through the darkened hall. Tsunade couldn't help but reminisce on the times she spent in this building. The tough decisions that she made here, the seemingly endless stream of situations that needed her attention. And the sound of Shizune's voice behind her reminding her of this duty to be performed or that duty. The thought of Shizune caused a slight pain in her heart. She remembered the concern she always felt every time she sent a team out on a mission. She remembered the fatigue; the constant tiredness that came with the position. It became like a constant companion to her. She missed it. All of it.

Finally she came to the door that led to the office that was once hers. Two of Danzo's pets stood at the door. One of them lightly knocked on the door as they approached and Danzo's voice could be heard, "Let them in." The door was opened and they entered into the room, half lit by candle light which gave it an eerie glow.

Danzo, sitting behind his desk, her desk, appeared to be reading a report. He observed them with a cold look on his face and without smiling, "Ah, Lady Tsunade and her faithful apprentice. Please sit" Tsunade and Sakura sat down noticing that two more of Danzo's pets were hidden in the shadows. No doubt just in case Tsunade forgot her place.

"What is this all about Danzo," she said, "why would you need to see us like this?"

With the same cold, emotionless look he replied, "What, no greetings for the Hokage, Tsunade? That's rude." Tsunade griped the armrests, cracking them slightly, her anger building. Sakura looked at Tsunade not knowing how much of this she could take. Tsunade's temper was legendary.

Danzo continued, completely ignoring Tsunade's reaction. "As you know the Lightening and Water villages are causing us trouble," he said. "For the past three years, due to the failure of the previous regime, they have smelled weakness within Konoha and have attempted to capitalize on this."

_Failure._ Once again Tsunade face contorted in anger at the thought of this. But she kept her calm. "For the most part," Danzo continued, "we have kept them in check. However lately we have seen a massive increase in their movements and attacks. Five days ago, three of our Anbu teams were destroyed by them. Little remains were left. Our investigations concluded that a massive amount of chakra was used. More than any one person could use. We have reason to believe Akatsuki is now helping them and that they have finally created at least one Jinchuriki of their own."

"Impossible." Sakura whispered. Both women stared almost blankly at Danzo as if he had dropped a great weight upon them.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked as composed as she could be.

"Very," Danzo replied "our intelligence is well researched and flawless. It also falls in line with previous intelligence the ANBU had gathered."

Tsunade swallowed hard, her mouth dry. "Do you have plan?"

"No," Danzo replied. "We are still working on a counter measure. I decided the best person to destroy a beast is someone who is familiar with beasts." Danzo then sat back in his chair. "To that end," he continued, "I have sent for a specialist in the matter."

At that moment there came another knock from the door and a voice could be heard. "Lord Hokage, they're here."

"Send them in," Danzo replied. At that point the door opened and familiar figure entered the room. Upon seeing him Sakura gritted her teeth, her own anger boiling to the surface. _Sai, that traitorous bastard_, Sakura thought. Sakura near leapt out of her seat at the very sight of him.

Sai saw Sakura sitting there and smiled that same forced smile as always. Seeing that smile angered her even more. Seeing her reaction Sai merely looked away almost sheepishly as he addressed Danzo. "Lord Hokage, I have returned."

"Yes," Danzo replied "you have done well Sai, I knew you could be trusted for this mission."

"Thank you, my Lord," replied Sai as he bowed. Stepping aside a taller, hooded figure entered the room. He wore a long dirty red coat with a hood which hid his face.

Danzo paused, as if regarding him and awaiting a response from the man. After some time Danzo appeared somewhat annoyed then asked, "Nothing to say?" The figure remained still. "Very well," Danzo continued, more visibly annoyed, "please take a seat." Still the man stood. Not moving, remaining just barely in the room and just outside the light of the candles.

Visibly upset by the affront Danzo stood, walking around his desk to face the hooded man. "Let me explain something to you," Danzo said not attempting to hide his disgust, "you are a guest in my home. This village, this building, this office is my home. When entering another man's home you should address him. When offered a seat in a man's home you should take it. Especially when that man happens to be your Hoka-."

Immediately the hooded stranger took a step forward further into the room and interrupted Danzo, "Let me explain something to you," he said.

_That voice_, Sakura thought_. It couldn't be_! But she knew. Tsunade knew. Tsunade turned in her seat, the look of surprise etched into her face. Slowly, Sakura rose her feet, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Then she saw him remove the hood, the light shining off his blond hair, his still boyish face and eyes though obviously in Sage mode still had that optimistic intensity. He continued, "You Danzo, have never been and never will be any Hokage of mine."

She saw him, after nearly four years of hoping for his safety and praying for his return she saw him. So many emotions filled her. She felt as though a million pins were slightly pricking at her skin. So many things she wanted to say at that moment. Like a wave everything hit her and as tears now flowed freely all she could muster was one word, "N-Naruto!"

******End of Chapter I******

Next Time: Red Leaf in the Moonlight


	2. Red Leaf in the Moonlight

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book 1: Dissension

Chapter II: Red Leaf in the Moon Light

"Naruto!" She screamed as she ran to him and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. In that moment no one else mattered. No one else was there. In that moment it was just her and Naruto.

She felt a warm hand touch the top of her head. Through her tear filled eyes she looked up to see Naruto smiling back. That same familiar smile was still there. Through everything that amazing smile hadn't faded. "Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered to her.

Still sitting in her chair Tsunade stared in amazement at Naruto. "Naruto," she said, "is that really you?"

Naruto looked up still smiling and responded "Of course, Granny Tsunade."

It was then, hearing his voice, seeing that smile that tears began to well in her eyes. "Naruto," Tsunade said, "you stupid boy, how have you-"

"As much as I'd love to see this reunion," Danzo interrupted, "we still have business." Danzo's harsh voice seemed to bring Sakura back to reality. She stepped away from Naruto and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. It was then that she was able to look Naruto over and realize just how tall he was. Over the past few years Sakura had grown a couple of inches but Naruto in that same time seemed to grow about half a foot.

She then remembered how he felt in her arms and knew that he was muscular and solid. His face was still youthful with the slightest hint of a beard. His clothes were unremarkable and he wore a long dark red coat that was covered in dirt. Wherever he had been these past few years he was not living comfortably. But beneath the dirt Sakura noticed how very handsome he'd become and the realization of this thought made her blush slightly.

Danzo eyed Naruto menacingly and seemed on the verge of saying something but seemed to think better of it. He walked back to his desk, sat down and leaned forward in his seat. Tsunade spun back around to continue her conversation while Sakura turned to face Danzo still standing next to Naruto. "I'm sure Sai has filled you in on the situation," Danzo continued. "We believe Akatsuki is influencing our enemies into war."

Naruto smirked, "And supplying them with their own Jinchuricki as well." Danzo seemed to regard Naruto with surprise.

"You knew about that?" Danzo said trying to hide his shock.

"Of course," Naruto replied. "I've been following Akatsuki's movements ever since I left."

Surprised, Sakura exclaimed, "But, that's extremely dangerous Naruto! Why would you do that?"

Still smiling, Naruto said, "How else do I find Sasuke?"

Sasuke….of course it was Sasuke. Even after all this time, after that last great betrayal Naruto hadn't given up. She could see it in his eyes; he still believed Sasuke could be saved. For years she had believed the same thing. But ever since that day, learning what he had done. She now had doubts.

"So," Danzo continued "What else do you know?"

"Uchiha Madara," Naruto began, "has been using the Biju Akatsuki stole and fusing them with hosts. The process however, takes time and he has only done this to two of them as far as I know." Everyone's face turned gravely serious.

Tsunade then spoke, "Two of them? This is not good. If our enemies have two Jinchuriki's at their disposal then all the land is in jeopardy."

"Which is why we will need your assistance," Danzo said. "Naruto, you will have to investigate this further, we have gathered intelligence that…"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted, "last I checked I'm no longer a member of Konoha yet you appear to be ordering me."

Danzo smiled, "Very well. As of now the banishment is lifted."

"Not good enough!",Tsunade screamed. "Tomorrow morning you must make the decree to the entire village. Ukumaki Naruto is now and forever a citizen and shinobi of Konoha."

Danzo's face became sour. _Damn you Tsunade_, he thought. She knew that if he did that he could not, without extreme cause, reverse that decision. "Very well," he said, "First thing tomorrow."

Tsunade smiled as she rose from her seat. "Then we will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"One last thing," Naruto said before turning to leave, "If you insist on having bodyguards hidden in the room, make sure you choose better ones." At that point the two ROOT shinobi hidden in the shadows fell into the light, limp. And out of the shadows emerged two of Naruto's clones, who then promptly disappeared.

Danzo quickly rose to his feet, "When did you…?"

Naruto smiled, "Since before I entered. You'll find the two outside are napping as well, along with most of the Ninja I encountered on my way to your office." Danzo broke out into a cold sweat. He had stationed almost twenty of his best ninja between the main gate and here. Did Naruto defeat all of them soundlessly in a matter of minutes?

Silently Naruto left the office. Danzo sat in his chair and looked at the two unconscious men on the floor. Slowly a smile came to his face. _That all right_, he thought. _Believe what you want Nine-tail, I still have the upper hand._

Out in the cool night air Sakura's head was spinning. Two new Jinchuuriki, Konoha at the brink of war. But it was Naruto who dominated her thoughts. Naruto was back, walking next to her again. Despite all the terrible things she had heard she still couldn't help but feel so happy. His presence reassured her like no one else ever could.

Once again she found herself staring at him. He had gotten so tall; he seemed so strong and focused. She couldn't imagine the hardships he faced while gone, but he seemed stronger because of it.

Naruto looked at her and she realized she was caught staring and looked away all the while turning red in the face.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "you can stay with me until you get a flat of your own."

"Thank you Granny," Naruto replied. "If you don't mind I would like to walk Sakura-chan home."

"Of course dear," Tsunade said. "My home is the large one at the southeast of town. You'll know it because the grounds have many lilies." With that she turned and left them. As she got some distance away she looked back and watched the two of them walking away and she smiled to herself.

She never thought this would be so hard. She always assumed that if she saw Naruto again speaking to him, being around him would be easy, like second nature. But right now she felt awkward, unsure what to say or do. The silence between them as they walked towards her home was deafening. The moon was full tonight and for a moment the light played off Naruto giving him an almost angelic look. She couldn't help but wonder if this were all a dream.

Luckily Naruto was the first to speak up, "How have you been Sakura-chan?" She looked up at him to find him staring intently at her, his eyes had returned to the normal piercing blue she had always known. It was then she noticed how beautiful they were and she wondered why she hadn't noticed that before.

"Everything's been fine Naruto," she said while smiling back. "I should be asking you that. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"I've been training and looking for Madara and Sasuke," Naruto replied.

"Any luck with that?" she asked.

Naruto frowned and looked as if his thoughts were now far from here. "No," he said. "Every time I got close they seemed to get away. In fact I haven't gotten any clues to where they are for almost six months. It's as if they've disappeared." Sakura looked up into the night sky and breathed deeply.

It was always like this with Sasuke, so close and yet so looked at Naruto and realized he was smiling at her again. "Don't worry Sakura-chan," he said. "I'll find him. I haven't forgotten my promise." Sakura, felt like her heart had sunk. The promise. How many times had she thought of that day? Crying to Naruto, pleading for him to bring Sasuke home. Had she had known then what that meant for Naruto, the pain he has put himself through just to fulfill it; she would never have done it.

Once again Sakura felt on the verge of tears and hated herself for it. For years now she had trained to become stronger; to be someone that can be relied upon. Yet, now she felt so weak, so small. "For someone so strong," Naruto said, "you really cry easily."

This made her laugh a little. "Yeah," wiping her eyes, "but at least it's because of happiness."

"I said don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure Sasuke's all right."

"Naruto," She said somewhat surprised, "I've been worried about you this entire time not Sasuke. You're the one I've been thinking about." Naruto was surprised by this. In all the years he'd known Sakura she never said this to him.

As they came up on Sakura's front door Sakura turned to say good bye. "Thanks for walking me home Naruto," she said.

"Don't mention it," he said, "I've been thinking about you and this for so long." Hearing these words Sakura couldn't help but blush. Never before had she heard Naruto speak to her like this. It was obvious he had grown up quite a bit while away.

"Naruto," she said, "do me a favor."

"Anything," he responded.

"Please be here tomorrow," she said, "If you aren't here, if this was all some sick dream. I'll never forgive you."

At first Naruto had a very confused look on his face, but then, he smiled and said, "Sakura-chan I don't plan to go anywhere."

It was then they embraced each other, hugging tightly. Once again, Sakura noticed how strong Naruto felt and how small she felt in his arms, how warm. She looked up at him and realized he was again staring at her. His face drawing closer, she realized she too was drawing closer to his. Their lips, now mere inches apart, Sakura, at that moment, thought to herself, _Wait, what am I doing? This is Naruto for gods' sake! This is wrong!_

Suddenly Sakura, opened her eyes, realizing she was a mere instant from kissing Naruto, Sakura pushed him aside and punched him with such strength that he flew backwards some twenty feet, landing hard on the ground.

Instantly Sakura knew she had over-reacted and went to Naruto to help him to his feet. Naruto was already sitting up when she got there and was rubbing the small knot forming on his head. "Naruto! I'm so sorry, I just….I..." she said obviously embarrassed.

"Heh, it's all right Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "That didn't hurt at all!" Naruto got to his feet and dusted himself off still smiling. "Guess you haven't lost that strength Sakura-chan," he said. Sakura smiled and went to her front door opened it and looked back at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto," she said.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan," Naruto said and then began to make his way to Tsunade's home. Sakura, stood at the doorway and left the door open a crack and peeped through. She just stood there watching him walk away and smiled before closing the door.

_Like hell she hadn't lost her strength_, Naruto thought while heading to Tsunade. _She seemed to barely touch me but it felt like I was kicked in the head by a horse. If anything Sakura-chan has gotten stronger! _As Naruto walked down the silent streets of Konoha nursing the bump on his head, he couldn't help but smile to himself. "Sakura-chan," he whispered to himself, "you haven't changed at all."

******End of Chapter II******

Next Time: Reunion Amongst Comrades


	3. Reunion Amongst Comrades

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book 1: Dissension

Chapter III: Reunion Amongst Comrades

_******Konoha – The Following Morning******_

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Naruto awoke with a start as Lady Tsunade yelled his name and hit him on the head. "Wake up boy," she said, "you plan to sleep the day way? We have work to do today!"

Naruto rolled over in his bed and hugged the pillow hoping Tsunade would take a hint. "Aww, Granny it's been weeks since I've slept in an actual bed. Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"Sorry," she said, "but there is much to be done today" Tsunade gestured to a small table at the foot of the bed. "Breakfast was prepared and a hot bath was drawn at the back of the house, hurry. Sakura already stopped by but left on an errand. She'll be back soon."

With that Tsunade rose and left the room. Naruto immediately groaned and buried his face into the pillow. _Five more minutes won't hurt, _he thought.

The thunderous voice of Tsunade proved otherwise has her voice seemed to shake the very foundations. "NARUTO!"

Naruto leapt out the bed at the sound of Tsunade's call, "I'm up, I'm up!" he screamed.

_******Konoha – Home of Shikamaru Nara******_

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast Shikamaru," his mother said, "You need to start the chores I have for you."

Shikamaru was sitting at the dinner table and yawned. "Man, how troublesome," he responded. "I'm a Jonin of Konoha, I shouldn't be doing chores."

"I don't care if your Hokage," she screamed, "the roof needs repairing and your father's on a mission!"

Shikamaru sighed deeply and stared at his half finished plate. _Thanks a lot dad, _he thought. It was then he heard a distant familiar voice, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rose and looked out the window to see who was calling him. It was Choji. Choji was standing, slightly bent over and breathing heavily. It appeared Choji had run from wherever he came from and was in a definite hurry. "Shikamru," Choji continued, "the Hokage has just made an announcement."

"An announcement?" Shikamaru responded.

"Yea," Choji said, "Uzumaki Naruto has returned to the village and his banishment is lifted permanently!"

Shikamaru felt his jaw almost hit the floor. "Naruto is back?"

_******Konoha – Home of the Hyuuga Clan******_

"Again," came a stern voice. "Not good enough try it again," he said. Standing in the courtyard of the family of the Main branch Hiashi stood watching over his eldest daughter. They had been up for hours despite how early in the morning it was. He was getting impatient with her inability to grasp this Jutsu but he was also proud. After all, she had come to him asking to learn this technique and the fact that he agreed to teach her was proof enough that she had come far in her training.

"Hinata," he said, "This technique is one of the most difficult in our family and requires a greater amount of chakra control. You must focus!"

"Yes father," she responded as she attempted to maintain her form.

On the other side of the grounds Neji had just arrived and was observing Hinata's training. He recalled having to learn this technique two years ago. It was one of the few he considered difficult. It took five weeks for him to master. Hinata has been trying for over three months. The fact she was struggling with it did not surprise him. The fact she refused to give up didn't as well.

Without looking Hiashi addressed him, "I doubt you have come to monitor your cousins training Neji. What do you want?"

Neji stood forward, "I apologize for the intrusion Hiashi-sama. But Lord Hokage has made an announcement you need to hear." Making sure to make direct eye contact with Hinata, Neji continued, "Uzumaki Naruto returned to the village last night and his banishment has been reversed indefinitely."

Hinata stopped training and stood stock still staring back at Neji in utter amazment. "Naruto-kun," was all she could say.

_******Konoha – Residence of Tsunade******_

She can't recall ever moving this fast. The entire time, since she heard Neji's words, has been a blur. It took her a moment to process what he had said and the next thing she knew she was in motion. Faintly, she remembers' her father calling after her but she couldn't stop. Something wouldn't let her. She had to see him.

Quickly, she bathed and put on her cleanest outfit and was out in the streets heading towards Lady Tsunade's compound. She couldn't help but notice the village was buzzing with gossip. The news had obviously spread to everyone and there was an air of excitement all around. Naruto had returned!

When she arrived she quickly entered the compound. Using her Byakugan she located the lone male presence on the compound and knew it was him. Taking a deep breath she made her away to the back of the house but paused suddenly. Naruto was in the back washing himself and was completely naked. Quickly she ducked behind the wall. _O my god,_ she thought. _I just saw Naruto-kun naked._ Immediately she felt her face flush and she knew she had turned beet red.

It was then she heard his familiar voice, "Hinata?" Hinata turned to see Naruto standing near her in a robe. Realizing it was her Naruto smiled intently. "Hinata," he said, "how have you been?"

Hinata turned to face him and then bowed slightly "Naruto-kun," she said, "I'm so glad your back."

Hinata looked at Naruto and couldn't believe how handsome he'd become. She always thought he was cute but now he had become so much more. She found him almost, breathtaking. Everything she wanted to say, all the emotions she had began to build in that moment. Her mind felt flooded with every memory of their brief times together. Her eyes began to mist over with tears of joy.

And she embraced him, tears flowing freely. Hinata sudden move took Naruto off guard and he nearly fell back. But, regaining his balance held her and smiled. "Thank God you're safe Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed.

At the same time Sakura had just arrived at Tsunade's home with Ino by her side. "I can't believe he's back," Ino said.

"I know," Sakura replied, "I missed him so much."

"O really," Ino said with a bright smile on her face, "Just how much have you….missed him?"

Sakura blushed, "It's nothing like that you pervert! I just missed my comrade!"

"Sure," Ino replied jokingly.

"Whatever Ino," Sakura exclaimed now visibly annoyed, "One thing's for sure, with Naruto around things are going to get…." Sakura and Ino turned the corner to the back of the building just in time to see Naruto and Hinata hugging. Ino looked at Sakura who seemed to stare at the scene blankly.

Suddenly Sakura seems to snap out of it and had a look of annoyance on her face. "Why is Hinata here so early," Sakura said. "Naruto just got back yesterday; he's tired and should have some space."

"I don't think Naruto minds," Ino said teasingly, "In fact that smile on his face is pretty obvious that he doesn't mind."

"That makes it worse," Sakura said, "Hinata is a very emotional girl and he's trying to take advantage! Look at him; he's not even properly dressed! He's just being perverted!"

With that Sakura made her way over to Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto!" She said as she headed for him. Hearing her voice Hinata and Naruto let go of each other and seemed to blush at the same time.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," he said with a smile.

"Don't good morning me!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" he screamed.

"How dare you try to take advantage of Hinata!" she replied.

"Take advantage?" he said "Your crazy!"

This seemed to enrage Sakura more. "Crazy?" she said. Immediately Naruto realized his error and began to run with Sakura in pursuit. "Get back here Naruto," she screamed.

Hinata stood watching as Sakura chased Naruto around and Naruto did his best to avoid being caught. "Sakura," she said, "Naruto wasn't-"

"Whoa Hinata," Ino interrupted as she walked up and placed her arm on Hinata's shoulders. "You don't wanna get in the middle of that. Sakura's just a little confused right now. Trust me they'll work it out."

_******One Hour Later******_

"Wow, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "you look nice." Naruto had emerged from Tsunade's home and was finally fully dressed.

"Thanks Hinata" he replied.

Ino nodded in agreement "Yea," she said, "he cleans' up pretty well, right Sakura?"

Sakura was sitting on the low wall in front of Tsunade's house still trying to calm down. "Hmpf," she said as she turned slightly and crossed her arms.

Naruto was dismayed by her lack of attention. _Why is she so mad_, he thought, _I've never seen her so mad before. What did I do? _

Though still upset Sakura couldn't help but peak at him out the corner of her eye. Naruto's clothes were now clean and repaired. _God,_ she thought, _he does look amazing. _

Naruto had on red and black pants with a simple black shirt that hugged his body slightly which highlighted his toned body. Over the shirt he wore his red coat that had a black collar and black flames at the base. His hair was now clean after his bath and had that naturally un-kept look that was his trademark.

It was then he heard a voice in the distance, "Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Shikamaru, Choji and Neji making their way to them. Naruto ran over to them and shook hands and hugged his friends. "Man," Shikamaru said, "I can't believe your back. It's good to see you man. I guess things are gonna get a lot more troublesome around here huh?"

"Well," Naruto responded, "I'll try to keep things interesting!"

"Naruto!" Hearing his name called Naruto looked past the others and saw what at first looked like a big green blur. After a closer look Naruto realized it was in fact Lee heading this way moving at an inhuman speed.

"Lee!" Naruto said. "How have you….been?" It was just then Naruto realized that even though Lee was getting closer he didn't appear to be slowing down. In fact Lee had gotten a mere three yards away when he suddenly leapt into the air feet first and kicked Naruto in the stomach causing him fall to the ground. Naruto looked up to see standing over him menacingly.

"So," Lee screamed, "You think you can just show back up here after all this time and avoid your greatest challenge! I have trained day and night Naruto and I know I have surpassed you! I don't care how long or where you went to train!" "I just hope," Lee continued as he began to cry profusely, "that after your defeat we can still be comrades Naruto!"

Still seated on the ground Naruto stared up at Lee dumbfounded. "Leave it to Lee to overdo things," Neji said.

"Get up off your ass Naruto," Tsunade said as she exited her home, "It's time to go see Danzo. C'mon Sakura, let's go." Naruto got up and dusted himself off and began walking with Tsunade and Sakura.

He turned to everyone and said, "I'll meet you all for dinner at Ichi's!"

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said as he ran up to him, "Be careful around here ok. Konoha isn't what it used to be."

"No," Naruto replied, "it isn't. But I'll take care of that too." and with his trademark smile he turned and walked away.

End of Chapter 3

Next Time: Revelations Under the Star filled Sky


	4. Revelations under the Star Filled Sky

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book I: Dissension

Chapter IV: Revelations under the Star Filled Sky

She was so busy today. Usually it's never this busy, especially at this time of the week. But it was busier than she'd ever seen it. Every seat taken, every table filled with food. For the last hour she'd been running ragged trying to fill each order. Her two waitresses were also visibly tired. But she knew it was worth it. Tonight was a special night. One of the villages was most celebrated heroes has come home and it was cause to celebrate. She herself was brought to tears when she saw Naruto arrive. Her father always loved Naruto and she too had grown to love him. When he left it felt has though a void had taken his place.

Naruto sat in his favorite booth near the kitchen. Ayame never understood why he loved to sit there. All the other customers hated that booth as it was always hotter there. But Naruto loved it. He said the one thing he loved more than ramen was the smell of it cooking in the kitchen. Ayame found it strange; but then again she found that strange and Naruto sometimes went hand in hand.

Sitting in his seat, Naruto found himself surrounded by his closets friends: Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten and Ino to name a few. And since he'd arrived villagers from all over came to wish him welcome home. Many came to thank him for his efforts. Children came in to see the legend that saved Konoha from Pain. Others asked for hugs, others handshakes, autographs were asked of him and before Naruto had realized it he was a celebrity.

"Hey Naruto," Choji laughed, "Remember during the Chunin exams when you farted in Kiba's face to win your match!"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and nearly spit out his ramen. "Yea," he said, "but I won didn't I?"

"Yea you did," Shikamaru said, "you won by a nose!" With that everyone burst into raucous laughter.

"Speaking of which," Naruto said, "where is Kiba?"

"He and Shino were sent on a mission," Hinata replied. "How come you didn't go Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Well," She replied, "I was already on a mission at the time."

Sakura sat watching everything that was happening and couldn't help but feel happy. It had been years since they had all got together like this. _Naruto_, she thought, _you really are something_. Looking over, she saw Ayame behind the counter taking a breather. Sakura got up and went over to her. "Hey Ayame," she said, "How have you been?"

Ayame wiped some of the grease and sweat from her brow and smiled at Sakura. "Great," she said, "we haven't had this much business in a long while. Naruto should stop by every day."

"I know," Sakura replied, "It's just like old times. And it seems like the entire village has come out to welcome Naruto."

It was then Naruto appeared to whisper something to Hinata who promptly smiled and nodded and rose from her seat. Naruto rose as well and proceeded to escort Hinata outside.

"Where are you two of to," Choji asked. "We'll be right back," Naruto responded, "So try not to finish all the Ramen and pork." Sakura seemed to once again have a blank emotionless expression watching Naruto and Hinata leave.

Ino, after watching them leave, turned to Sakura with a look of concern on her face. Realizing both Ino and Ayame were staring at her Sakura began to smile and turned to Ayame, "When you get a chance could you please bring me some more juice?"

Ayame smiled, "Of course Sakura." Sakura then turned and returned to the table as Ayame looked on, her smile fading from her face.

Outside, the sun was setting and a cool breeze was blowing. Naruto and Hinata had made their way to a small bridge several blocks from the Ramen bar. Along the way Naruto was stopped several times to be welcomed by more villagers. One young child who was now entering the academy asked for his autograph. Naruto signed without complaint. At the bridge Naruto and Hinata stood side by side, leaning over the side watching as the water ran.

Naruto turned around and leaned on the side of the bridge. He stared into the sky for awhile, as if gathering thoughts. After a moment he turned to find Hinata looking at him expectantly. "Hinata," he said, "Do you remember back during Pain's attack? Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Yes," she replied, "of course."

"You said," Naruto continued, "that you loved me. Did you mean that?"

Hinata stepped forward and exclaimed, "With all my heart! I always have and I still do."

"Why," he asked genuinely interested in her answer.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you," she continued. "It was our first day at the academy. Even then you looked so excited, so happy. Right then and there, in front of everyone, you said you would be the greatest ninja out of all of them. That you would become Hokage! They all laughed, but even then I knew, somehow I just knew you really believed it. The others used to laugh at you, ignore you and avoid you. But I watched you work so hard, you never stopped trying to be better. Seeing you fail over and over but never giving up helped me. It made me feel like I could become better too, that if I kept trying I could also become recognized by everyone. I could be recognized by my father."

"I just wish that," she continued, "that I had the courage back then, to approach you. But I didn't. It wasn't until that day, seeing you in trouble that I knew I had to do something. My life didn't matter then not if I could protect you. I love you Naruto."

Naruto seemed to regard Hinata in quite contemplation for awhile. He was unsure what to say. He couldn't believe that this was Hinata. She seemed so confident now, so sure of herself. He was proud, Hinata had indeed, over these years, become strong.

Naruto came closer to Hinata, staring into her eyes it was if he saw complete acceptance. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Hinata," he whispered to her, "Thank you." Breaking their embrace Naruto said, "Hinata this is all so amazing. I can't believe you've felt this way the entire time. I have to be honest this is all very…confusing."

Hinata looked away, "You mean Sakura right?" Naruto had a pained smile on his face.

"Sakura," he said, "Is waiting for Sasuke. But I….I just…"

"It's all right Naruto," Hinata interrupted, "you need to work some things out with her and Sasuke. Just know I'll be here waiting."

Back at Ichiraku Ramen Bar the party was still in full swing. Ino and Neji were chatting in a corner while Lee and Choji fought over the last piece of fried pork. Tenten was having a conversation with a few of the other patrons while Shikamaru was engrossed in a game of Shogi with another gentleman. Sakura sat off to the side, close to the entrance speaking with Tsunade, who had recently arrived.

As they spoke Sakura kept looking at the entrance, something Tsunade noticed. Eventually she said, "Perhaps you should go check on Naruto."

Sakura looked at Tsunade and said, "Nah, I'm sure he's ok. He's with Hinata and they should have some time alone."

"I wonder what their talking about," Tsunade continued.

"Who cares?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well," Tsunade continued, "If you don't care then why do you keep staring at the door?"

It was then Hinata entered the bar. Both girls immediately made eye contact with one another. They both smiled weakly at each other and despite the festive surroundings there was an air of awkwardness and tension between them.

After a few moments Sakura realized Naruto did not return with Hinata. "Where's Naruto," she asked as she looked outside.

"He said he had something to do," Hinata replied, "and that he'll return soon."

_******Konoha Cemetery******_

He knew he had to come here, but he didn't know it would be this hard. Looking at this tombstone, seeing these words. He never got to attend the funeral, didn't get the chance to lay flowers on the grave. Never got the chance to say his last words or shed his tears of mourning. In a way, because he missed these things, it was like they never happened. It was like he had never died. But now, standing here, he felt the weight of the truth and the burden of his failure.

_Hatake Kakashi, friend, mentor, defender of Konoha. _The words written were simple, but to Naruto those words weren't enough. To Naruto, Kakashi was so much more. Kakashi, taught him one of his greatest lessons. _Individual ability is important but what is more important is teamwork. _No one can do it alone. Everyone needs somebody to depend on. Yet when Kakashi needed some one, he wasn't there. He saved the village, yet still he felt like a failure.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naruto turned to see Iruka coming up the path.

"Iruka-sensi," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," he said, "I heard you were back. Sorry I couldn't stop by sooner but I was busy." Iruka came up and hugged Naruto and stood back sizing him up. "My Naruto," he continued, "you have grown into one hell of a man. How have you been?"

"I've been just fine Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I know you," Iruka replied.

Iruka turned and looked at the grave site. "Kakashi was a good man," he continued, "and a great friend. I miss him."

"Yeah" Naruto breathed deeply, "he was."

"You know," Iruka continued, "he used to talk about you all the time. He was hard on you, but he always said, Sasuke was more gifted and Sakura was smarter. But you…you were special. Even then he knew you would be someone important to this village. If only he could see how right he was."

Naruto stared at the tombstone trying to hold back the tears. The last thing he wanted to do was cry, but he couldn't. Slowly the tears began to flow. "But," he said, "He can't can he? Because he's dead. He's dead because I failed him!"

Iruka was shocked by what he heard and found it hard to respond. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto continued, "you said he should be proud. And the entire village treats me like a hero. But why, do I feel like such a failure! Sure I saved Konoha, but I couldn't save Kakashi-sensei. When he needed me I wasn't there! It's just like the Purvey Sage and Sasuke. I have failed to save those closest to me!"

Naruto felt as if all his failures were now weighing on his shoulders. He felt his heart failing into despair when he felt Iruka's hand on his shoulder. "Naruto," he smiled, "You really are an idiot. Kakashi and Jiraiya-sama, they chose the path they lived. They died to protect this village. They died to protect you. Because they believed you have something special. They believed that you are destined to change this world. They had no regrets in doing so, because they believed in you, like I believe in you. None of us could have saved them. But you can dedicate your life to honoring their sacrifice."

Naruto had stopped crying as he listened to Iruka. After he had finished Naruto took a moment to consider his words. Staring at the moon and stars he remembered Kakashi's words: _Naruto, I believe you are the only one capable of surpassing the Fourth. _Naruto stuck his hand in his back pocket and took out Jiraiya's first book and stared at it. After awhile he looked up and smiled at Iruka. "Yea," he said, "your right. Thanks Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Sakura emerging from the darkness. "There you are," she said, "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's not much of a celebration if the guest of honor isn't there. C'mon!"

Naruto smiled. "Right," he said, "coming Iruka-sensei?"

"I'll be there in a moment Naruto," he said. As Naruto and Sakura disappeared down the hill, Iruka turned and stared at Kakashi's grave and smiled.

******End of Chapter 4******

Next Time: Team Seven


	5. Team Seven

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book I: Dissension

Chapter V: Team Seven

He loves mornings like this, when the sky is blue and the sun bright. On mornings like this, for a time, he feels at peace. The sun has barely just risen and everything around him is still. There he sits on the balcony staring at the table in front of him.

On the table sat an unfinished game of Shogi. He knows the peace he feels is but an illusion. But he doesn't care; he embraces the illusion because reality isn't always pleasant. In reality, peace is something he has not known for many years. Sometimes, he wonders if he ever truly knew peace. But, that doesn't matter. Soon, very soon, he will know peace. And so will the world.

Suddenly he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. It's an unexpected movement, but he does not register one bit of surprise. For him, those who show surprise for things that are unexpected are those who are unprepared. And those who are unprepared are weak. "Lord Madara," says the man.

"Yes Zetsu," Madara replied.

"We have received word from Konoha Lord," Zetsu said. "The Nine Tails has returned just as predicted."

Behind his mask, Madara smiled. "Send word to Sasuke," he said, "Tell him to prepare himself. We move shortly."

"Yes Madara," Zetsu responded as he faded into the ground.

Madara stared at the game of Shogi and breathed in the fresh morning air. Leaning forward, he touched a game piece and moved its position. _Finally_, he thought to himself, _all the pieces are in place._

_******Konoha – Residence of Tsunade******_

Tsunade stood observing Naruto and Sai perform their final equipment checks. It was early in the morning and she was still tired from the festivities from last night. Part of her wondered how Naruto, at just past the crack of dawn, could still be so refreshed after partying into the late night.

_Ah the gift of youth_, she thought to herself, _or perhaps the gift of the nine tails. _Whatever the reason, as usual, Naruto was a picture of endless stamina and excitement. And why shouldn't he be excited? Tsunade was sure a great deal of fear was mixed in as well. Not only was the mission they were going to undertake a dangerous one, it was also special in other ways.

Another thing she noticed was how well Sai and Naruto were getting along. Despite everything that happened Naruto seemed to bear no grudge. There he was, laughing and talking with Sai as though nothing had happened between them. Naruto's capacity for forgiveness was something she marveled at. She thought, while at Danzo's office yesterday, that having Sai in the squad would be problematic. It appeared that she was concerned for no reason.

_******Konoha – Office of the Hokage – Yesterday afternoon******_

_"So I assume we're all clear on your mission," Danzo asked. Danzo addressed his three guests in front of him. _

_"Of course," Naruto responded. Once again Naruto stood just barely in the office, refusing to sit. Lady Tsunade sat in front of Danzo with Sakura seated next to her. "Our mission is to infiltrate Kumogakure," Naruto said, "and learn whatever we can regarding Akatsuki's location and plans." _

_"Correct," Danzo continued, "I would prefer you don't engage the enemy until backup arrives."_

_"And just who," Sakura asked, "will be our back up?" _

_"If necessary, we will send team ten to your location," Danzo replied. _

_"Wait," Tsunade interjected, "That's Shikamaru's team. Shikamaru should be part of Team 7 for this mission. His analytical skills might come in handy."_

_"No," Danzo replied angrily. "I have decided that Shikamaru will be part of the back up squad. You, Naruto will lead Team 7." Naruto seemed to be surprised by this, which brought a smile to Danzo's face. "Don't look so surprised," he said sarcastically, "I've heard your dream is to be Hokage one day. How can you lead a village if you've never lead your own squad?"_

"_Then," asked Naruto, "who will be our third member?" _

_"Sai," Danzo replied. _

_Immediately Sakura rose in protest. "No way," she yelled." There is no way Sai will be on this squad!"_

_Danzo sat back in his seat and regarded Sakura for a moment. "Is there a reason," Danzo asked, "that you should question my decision." Danzo knew damn well why and the fact he acted like he didn't only angered Sakura further. "Sai," he continued "is one of my best and most loyal ninja. He has also worked with you on several missions and from what I've heard you work well together."_

_"To hell with that," Sakura continued. "There's no way we can trust that bast…"_

_"It's ok Sakura," Naruto interrupted. Sakura turned to see Naruto looking intently at her. "Sai will do fine," he said. Sakura stood watching Naruto who maintained his focus on her. A few moments later she turned to Danzo and quietly sat down._

_"Well if we're done with interruptions," Danzo said, "I will give you one last detail of this mission. Before we sent you, we sent another squad into the Kumogakure on this mission. It was through them we gained the intelligence we have. However, three days ago we lost contact with the squad."_

_"So you want us to rescue them," Naruto asked._

_"No," Danzo replied, "This is not a rescue mission. However if you run across Team Three, do what you can."_

_"Team Three?" Tsunade exclaimed while sitting forward in her chair. Sakura, as well showed definite concern. "My god," was all she could say. "Why would you send them on a mission like that," Tsunade asked. "They're barely Chuunin level!"_

_"I do not answer to you," Danzo replied, "My decisions are my own. Besides they requested this mission." _

_"I don't get it," Naruto said, "who's Team Three?" _

_Sakura looked down, almost afraid to tell Naruto. Finally she said, "Team Three is Konohamaru's team." It was then, Naruto felt as if his heart dropped._

_******Konoha – The Main Entrance – Now******_

Naruto, Sai and Tsunade were waiting at the main entrance for Sakura. Tsunade looked on as they spoke with each other. Despite the fact she wasn't going on this mission she felt tense. The weight of what was to happen, what could happen, hung in her mind.

The implications if Naruto were to fail in this mission were great. And Konohamaru; what has become of him and his squad. Was he still alive? Was he a prisoner? Did the enemy know that he was the grandson of the Third? If so she knew a ransom request would not be long in arriving. She also knew, knowing Danzo, that it would be ignored.

Despite the great responsibility given too him, Naruto felt surprisingly relaxed. Somehow he knew in his heart that Konohamaru was alright. He was strong, the grandson of the Third. Looking over he could see the tension on Tsunade's face. "Granny Tsunade," he said, "perhaps you need to take a break. Head home and have some tea."

Tsunade could not understand how Naruto could be so calm, so confident. "Naruto," she said, "You really have become strong while you were away."

Smiling, Naruto replied, "Maybe, but I've been in those lands before. I know what to expect. We'll finish this mission no problem. And we'll find Konohamaru and his friends. They're strong and I'm sure they're all right. I'll just miss the soft mattress, warm baths and meals."

"That reminds me," Naruto said, "I never thanked you for making those meals in the mornings and drawing baths for me. They really hit the spot."

Tsunade seemed to regard Naruto with confusion. "Wait," she said, "You think that I…." Tsunade then burst into raucous laughter. "You actually think," she continued incapable of stopping her laughter, " That I would actually run baths and cook for you! Get real kid!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Wait," he said, "are you saying you didn't do those things? Then who did?"

Tsunade walked over to a bench on the side of the street and sat. She leaned back and looked at Naruto. "Who do you think?"

Naruto thought for a moment. _Who would have done something like that for me_, he thought.

"I guess we're ready?" Naruto heard the voice and looked up to see Sakura approaching him. It was then he remembered something Tsunade had told him several times every morning, _"Breakfast was prepared and a hot bath was drawn at the back of the house. Sakura already stopped by but left on an errand. She'll be back soon."_

Naruto couldn't believe he had been so dense. _Sakura had done those things? Wow! She really does care. Maybe, maybe she…._

It was then Naruto noticed her ninja gear and how beautiful she looked in it. She wore a long red and white one piece dress that had pink and white flowers trailing down the left side. The lower right side of her dress was cut away revealing her trademark black shorts. Her upper left arm was long sleeved while the right side was sleeveless and as usual she wore her black gloves. And her hair was neatly tied up with a red ribbon.

"Earth to Naruto," Sakura said while snapping her fingers, "what's wrong with you? Why are you staring at me?"

"Um, I," Naruto stuttered, "I was just thinking you look…great Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed,

"Oh, well thank you Naruto," Sakura said with a smile. "Do like my new outfit? Ino helped me pick it out."

"Yea," He replied, "It's really awesome." Staring at this scene before her, Tsunade couldn't help but laugh to herself seeing these two blushing children. _As strong and confident as they are_, she thought, _their like blind mice in the dark with each other._

"Well," Tsunade interrupted, "Now that you've arrived Sakura. You three can head out. Naruto don't you think you should let them know the plan?"

"Right," Naruto's face grew serious, "as you guys know our mission is to infiltrate The Land of Lightning and get information on Akatsuki. We should arrive in two days and enter from the south. It's heavily forested there and we should be able to sneak in. From there we head southeast to a village that we believe Akatsuki has been sighted."

Naruto then looked at Sai and said, "Danzo has told us that Team Three is not a priority and this is not a rescue mission. Well, to hell with that. Team Three is our number one priority."

Sai nodded, "Of course."

Tsunade rose to her feet and addressed the group. "I have faith in you all," she said, "I know you will do well and bring them home. Naruto I'd like to speak to you, please come with me." Tsunade gestured to Naruto and they went around the corner out of sight.

"Naruto has really become strong," Sai said smiling at Sakura. Sakura turned and looked angrily at Sai. In one quick, sweeping motion Sakura grabbed Sai by the neck and slammed him into a nearby wall.

Struggling for breath Sai screamed, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Sai and listen," Sakura said, "I don't trust you and I don't like you. The only reason, the ONLY reason, I agreed to have you on this mission is because Naruto, for whatever reason, has faith in you. I don't. But I have faith in Naruto."

Sakura squeezed Sai tighter. "But let me warn you," she said, "If you jeopardize this mission. If you hurt Naruto. If you give me one reason to think you will betray us again, I will snap you in half. Understand?"

Sai answered barely in a barely audible voice, "Yes."

Sakura let Sai go and he fell with a thud. Sai rose and rubbed his neck. "I see you're still very protective and gentle with Naruto-kun, Sakura," he said smiling.

"Ok," Naruto said as he and Tsunade came back, "Are guys ready?"

"Yep," said Sai.

"Let's do this," Sakura responded.

"Hey Naruto," Tsunade said, "your forgetting something." Tsunade reached into her back pocket and threw a cloth at Naruto which he caught. Unfolding it Naruto realized that it was his Leaf Ninja forehead protector. "You're a Leaf Ninja again," Tsunade said, "You should wear that."

Naruto smiled at Tsunade and tied it to his head. When he finished he looked up to see the mountain range where his fathers face was carved. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked past Sakura and Sai. With Naruto taking the lead he said but one sentance. "Alright Team Seven," he said, "Lets move out!"

******End of Chapter Five******

Next Time: Dancing Chakra under the Moonlit Sky


	6. Dancing Chakra under the Moonlit Sky

Ok so here's my new chapter. I thank those of you who chose to review my work and I invite anyone with reviews or thoughts to share. I know I placed this under the "Adventure/Romance" category yet there has been little action. Well hope this works for you. I decided to have this forward to thank all reviewers and to answer any questions you may pose. But first the legal stuff:

**I do not own Naruto. **(Wish I did though)

* * *

Thanks to all the following reviewers:

**ThisGuy222**

**GravenImage**

**Kudo-shinichi90**

**Samberlina**

**Zarcade**

**Dracopoet**

**Maxslayer10**

**DeathMVP**

**Asian princess-529**

**Wind797**

**Mira94**

**

* * *

**

Responces:

**GravenImage**: I think the showdown between Naruto and Danzo will be one of the most epic in the manga from an emotional standpoint.

**Maxslayer10**: In regards to the Sakura and her willingness to cook and draw Naruto's bath. I thought it would be interesting to show Sakura, a normally independent woman, doing something like this. We'll see if Naruto mentions it.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book I: Dissension

Chapter VI: Dancing Chakra under the Moonlit Sky

He's been running for hours. He's exhausted, his chakra is dangerously low and he hasn't eaten or drank it God knows how long. He knows that his strength is giving out. His legs feel like dead weights and every time he lifts them seem like a minor miracle. His vision his blurry and several times he has felt at the edge of losing consciousness.

Suddenly, tripping on a loose branch, he falls, landing hard. His lungs are on fire and his arms heavy. Slowly he sits up to nurse his now sprained ankle. Even now, he can feel it swelling. It doesn't matter to him though. This is just another pain to add to the dozens of others that he feels right now.

Sitting in the cool grass in this dark forest, he fights the overwhelming urge to rest. All he wants to do is lay there and sleep. But he can't, because he knows that his pursuers aren't that far behind. If he closes his eyes now he may never open them again. And he can't die here. Too many are counting on him. It is for them that he continues on. Slowly, painfully he forces his aching body to rise.

_What was that_, he thinks, hearing a noise in the bushes behind him. He turns quickly, kunai at the ready, just as he was taught. From the bushes, he sees a rabbit appear. He feels his stomach growl. But he has to push the thought of hunger away from his mind. Right now he has to move. He turns southwest and begins to run, hopefully to his salvation.

And somewhere, not but a few miles behind him, several shadowy figures can be seen following stealthily in the inky night.

_******Elsewhere – Same night******_

_No! No! Naurto!_ Sakura woke up in a sweat soaked panic. Looking around she realizes she having the same nightmare. Since Naruto had returned, every night it was the same. For some reason she knew something bad was going to happen and it terrified her.

Looking around the temporary campsite she saw Sai on the other side of the campfire sleeping in his sleeping bag. The fire itself had dwindled down to nearly nothing and Sakura could feel the chill of the breeze creeping in. Looking up she saw from the position of the moon that it was around midnight and realized she was late her turn at watch.

It was then she realized Naruto was no where to be found. "Naruto," she whispered as she rose from her bed. She did not get a response. "Naruto," she called again. Nothing. Perhaps, it was her dream or the knowledge of how dangerous their mission was, but Sakura felt a knot forming in her stomach. She tried not to panic. _He probably wandered off to use the bathroom_, she thought.

Leaping high into the sky, Sakura landed on a nearby tree branch. Using the high vantage point, Sakura began to scan the surrounding area looking for Naruto. In the distance she saw a small clearing in the forest and some boulders. Atop the boulders she saw what looked to be a person sitting.

_There he is_, she thought, _but what's he doing there?_ _Wait a minute. Naruto, did you sneak away so you could catch some sleep? How irresponsible! You're supposed to be our leader on this mission! _Sakura leapt down from the tree and ran over to the clearing. Reaching the boulders Sakura could see Naruto sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

Now angry, Sakura walked over to Naruto preparing to strike him hard. "What exactly are you planning to hit me for now Sakura-chan," Naruto asked while not even opening his eyes.

"Naruto," she said, "I thought you were asleep."

"Asleep," he said, "Nah. I'm just concentrating. In Sage mode I can sense chakra from any direction for up to five miles. I just need to concentrate. It's the best way to keep watch."

Opening his eyes, Sakura could see that they were in fact frog-like.

"Oh," she said, "I'm so sorry I doubted you Naruto. But why did you come out here to do it?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess it's just more peaceful out here."

Sakura climbed up on the large boulder Naruto was seated on and sat next to him. "How come you didn't wake me for my shift," she asked.

Smiling at Sakura, Naruto responded, "I guess I'm not that tired."

Sakura turned and looked out into the night. _Your not fooling me Naruto, you've been pushing yourself harder than any of us all day. Kyuubi or no Kyuubi, I know you're tired. Something else is bothering you. _

"Naruto," she said to him smiling, "don't worry about Konohamaru and the others. It's like you said, their strong."

Naruto looked at Sakura gravely, "Yeah, I know. I know. It's not that, it's…." Naruto stared out into the night, searching the stars for the words. "Sakura-chan, have you ever considered quitting as a ninja?"

Sakura turned in shock unable to believe what she had heard. "Naruto," she said.

"Don't get me wrong Sakura-chan," he said, "I'm not talking about me. It's just...While I was away I got too see much of this world. I've learned many things. I have a bad feeling about what's coming for Konoha. Despite everything I've done I haven't been able to end this cycle of hate. War is coming. And many lives may be lost."

It was then Sakura came to understand what was really bothering him. "Naruto," she said, "Like you, I've grown strong in the last few years. Like you, I am an apprentice of a legendary Sannin. And like you, I have something to fight for. I'll be fine Naruto, especially with you here. Whatever happens we'll face it together."

Naruto listened to her words and smiled. "Yeah," he said, "you're right. We'll defeat Akatsuki and bring Sasuke home together."

Naruto looked at Sakura, as if considering something. "Sakura," he said reaching for her, "give me your hands."

"Wha! No way, you pervert," she said pulling back slightly.

Annoyed Naruto yelled back, "I'm NOT being perverted! Just let me see your hands."

Sakura thought about it and reached out to Naruto who took her hands, gently into his. Sakura, at that moment, couldn't help but notice how soft and warm his hands felt. Despite all the hard work and training Naruto had endured over the years his hands were not hard at all.

"Sakura," he said, "I'm going to do something for you. But I need you to concentrate and do exactly as I say." Sakura nodded, curious to see what Naruto was up to. "Please close your eyes," he said, "and try to concentrate on your chakra. Try to pull out every bit of it and allow it to flow to every part of your body evenly."

Being an apprentice of Tsunade, Sakura knew what he asked her to do required precise chakra control. Only a few ninja could release chakra evenly throughout their body evenly. But for her, this was simple.

Her eyes closed, Sakura released all of chakra and waited to see what Naruto was up to. After a few moments she started to become impatient. _I knew it_, she thought, _that pervert is probably trying something weird. _

At that moment, Sakura noticed a warm feeling surrounding her that only increased in intensity. Slowly she felt as if her entire body were being enveloped in a warm blanket. Unable to stand not seeing what was happening any longer Sakura opened her eyes. What she saw left her astonished.

Directly across from her sat Naruto, his eyes closed and a tranquil look plastered on his face. But that wasn't what amazed her. Naruto was glowing. All around him she could see a blue aura, like fire, flickering around him. _It's his chakra_, she thought as she sat in utter amazement.

It was then she noticed something else. She could see her chakra as well! Whatever Naruto was doing, he had forced her full chakra to the surface and it could now be visible. All around her body, pink colored energy emanated from her.

Looking up Sakura saw her chakra and Naruto's rising high into the sky. Together, neither chakra seemed to try and over power the other. Instead they rose in harmony, as if dancing together to a seductive rhythm only they could hear, separating only to meet with each other again in a splash of purple. The sight of this, witnessing the harmonious interplay between these two powers, nearly brought her to tears.

Sakura then felt stronger, like she could take on the world. Before this her legs ached from running non-stop for hours. Right now she felt refreshed and rejuvenated.

Suddenly she could see both her and Naruto's chakra receding back to each other. Slowly both their chakra reduced in size and before long, disappeared altogether. Sakura looked at Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes. She noticed how tired he looked suddenly. Whatever he had done had seemed to drain him completely.

"What was that," she asked, "It was beautiful."

Naruto smiled weakly, "It's a Jutsu I created a while back. I call it Chakra marking. I can only do it in Sage mode and only with someone with precise Chakra control. Basically it allows me to "mark" a person's chakra signature permanently. This way I'll always know their chakra levels. So if your chakra level ever drops, I'll know you're in trouble and I'll find you."

Fighting back tears, Sakura looked into Naruto's tired eyes. It was obvious to her that this technique takes a lot out of him. _Naruto_, she thought, _no matter what you've always been there for me. You've always tried to protect me. Even now, when the world is on your shoulders you'd sacrifice for me. _

"Naruto," she asked, "does that work both ways. I mean, you said that now, no matter where I am, you can tell if I'm in trouble. Can I now do the same thing?"

Naruto thought about this for awhile. "You know," he said smiling, "I never thought about that before. I guess so."

"Good," she said smiling, "So that means if you're ever in trouble. I'll find you."

For a moment they said nothing to each other, they just smiled. It was then that they both realized that they were still holding each others hands. Blushing, they both slowly let go off each other. "Sorry about that," Naruto said.

"It's ok," Sakura responded.

Looking at Sakura, seeing the moonlight shining over her face Naruto knew he shouldn't push this any further. He knew Sakura's heart belonged to another. But he couldn't help but ask, "Sakura," he asked, "about Sasuke. Do you still…"

Before Naruto could finish his question they Sai dropped down between them. "What's going on," he said.

"Aahh!" Naruto screamed as he leapt to his feet. "Damn it Sai, haven't you learned about reading atmosphere yet!"

Sai looked confused and looked at Naruto smiling, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I woke up and both of you were gone. I saw you over here and thought you were having some sort of meeting regarding the mission. Was I wrong?"

"Dude," Naruto yelled, "Are you blind! We weren't talking about the mission! What's wrong with y…"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as Sai caught Naruto's unconscious body. Laying him gently on the floor, Sakura checked his vital signs. _He's asleep._ _Using that technique really did drain him._ Taking a deep breath Sakura looked up at Sai. "He's fine," she said, "He's just exhausted. Sai, help me take him back to the site so he can rest."

Back at the camp site Sakura sat staring at the now dead fire. Sai had returned to sleep and Naruto had been placed in his bed. Now, alone with her thoughts, Sakura remembered that question Naruto had tried to ask. Though he was unable to finish it, she knew what he was going to ask. The thought of him asking her that question scared her, but not as much as the answer.

End of Chapter VI

Next Time: Last Stand


	7. Last Stand

Ok so here we are at chapter Seven. Before I begin lets just get the legal stuff out of the way.

I don't own Naruto or any related characters. (Wish I did though.)

Now thanks to all those who have reviewed my last chapter:

GravenImage; Narusakufan22; airnaruto45; maxslayer10; Jade Destiny; Forgotten Werewolf; kudo-shinichi90; gilmaxter; Ericarden; timdog

Now on to the answers:

Maxslayer - Well buddy I **never actually said she now loves Naruto and not Sasuke. **She's still quite confused and it scares her.

ErikArden - Sorry my writing style but I guess I just follow more classical writing styles. But if you notice i always put a "she said" or "said Naruto" to show who's speaking and when someone else is talking. Sorry if it's hard to follow.

And now on to Chapter Seven and as always reviews are welcome.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Seven: Last Stand

"Ah!" He screams as he falls down the hill. He had been running throughout the night without stopping. Before he had fallen he knew he had temporarily blacked out and was literally running on will power alone. Long ago he had decided to travel on the ground instead of in the trees. If he lost consciousness while up there the fall could kill him. Finally landing in a pile of dead leaves Konohamaru struggled to find his footing. He was exhausted, hungry and racked with pain. Several hours ago, just after dawn his pursuers had caught up to him. He had barely made it out of that encounter alive. From his count there were twelve of them. He was able to kill two of them before he escaped. That would leave ten. But in his condition, he knew now that one would be too many. If they caught up with him again he would not survive. His only chance, their only chance, was to make it past the border and to a friendly village where he could get word to Konoha.

_Elsewhere_

They had been moving steadily through the forest since dawn, leaping through the trees. Once again Sakura was amazed at Naruto's regenerative abilities. _Last night he was so beat he couldn't stand on his own_, she thought, _now he's moving so quickly we can barely keep up._

They were moving within the formation that Naruto had decided upon the day they left. _"Ok," Naruto said, "as far as our formation while moving is concerned, I'll take the lead. With Sage mode I can sense chakra patterns so I should take point. Sai, you'll be second. With your abilities and reflexes you'll be able to react quickly to situations. Sakura, as our medical ninja you'll take the rear so you can respond to emergencies." _

Sakura had to admit, she was impressed. Naruto had everything planned out and so far was executing flawlessly. She could barely believe this was the same guy who, as a kid, was one of the most undisciplined shinobi in Konoha. _You sure have grown up Naruto_, she thought while smiling.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and raised his right hand, signaling the others to halt as well. Naruto paused and seemed to focus on something no one else could see. Looking back he said, "Ok, we're heading this way." And without another word he again began to move, this time veering slightly more Northeast. _What's going on_, Sakura thought, _why is he taking us off our route?_

_Elsewhere_

Doing what he has done dozens of times for the past four days, Konohamaru willed his body to move. Getting up he quickly calculated his route and once again began to run. Moving deftly through the forest Konohamaru was hoping, praying that he would soon run into a village. There he could find perhaps some shelter and food. He prayed that he could find a messenger pigeon service and he could get word to Konoha and they would send assistance. His team, his friends, depended on him.

Suddenly, Konohamaru heard the familiar sound of a sharp object slicing through the wind. Instinctively he ducked as the kunai flew over him, where his head previously was and imbedded in a nearby tree. Spinning and moving into a defensive stance Konohamaru see four of the Cloud ninja above him on the branches. Before he could react, several more kunai came flying at him. Quickly Konohamaru leapt forward through bushes to avoid the assault, landing in a small clearing.

_Damn, not now_, he thought, _I've got to figure a way out of this. _Out of the forest ten Cloud Ninja leapt into the clearing with kunai at the ready. Not taking any chances the ninja quickly surrounded Konohamaru at all sides to ensure that escape was impossible. Directly in front of him, one of the ninja, who, in previous encounters Konohamaru had learned was their squad leader stepped forward. "You've done well kid," he said while smiling, "I got to hand it to you I never thought a kid like you could give us so much trouble. Konoha must be pretty strong if kids like you are there. Unfortunately, our game of cat and mouse is over. You've got two choices. You can tell me where your other friends are and we kill you quick. Or don't, in which case we have a little fun first."

Konohamaru was trapped and he knew it. _Unless I do something soon, I'm dead. _"I guess," the squad leader said, "we get to have some fun first. Take him down." With that command the ­­­­Cloud ninja all moved in to attack. Konohamaru quickly performed seven hand signals. "Shadow clone jutsu," he said as four duplicates appeared in a puff of smoke. _Just like the last time_, thought the squad leader, _he's going to use those clones to cover his escape._ Suddenly the clones transformed yet again; this time into beautiful naked women.

Caught off guard by the sudden change the Ninjas all stopped in their tracks not sure whether to attack or not. Two of the ninja leapt close to the women and attempted to touch their beautiful, full breasts. "Oh yea," said one of the ninja, "Now this is what I'm talking about!" While another screamed, "boobies, boobies, boobies!!" The Squad Leader knew better though and immediately reigned in his men. "Hey," he said, "You fucking idiots. That's still the kid. He just turned his clones into women to distract you!" Surveying the area, the Squad Leader was looking around for signs of movement. In the bushes, on the other side of the clearing, he saw a figure moving. _There you are,_ he thought, _you're not getting away this time kid._

"Hey you morons," he said, "There he goes. Five of you come with me. You others, destroy those clones." With that, five of the ninjas leapt after Konohamaru, while the others destroyed the clones one by one. Just as the Squad Leader was about to leave he heard the screams of the ninja he left behind. Turning he saw one of the clones leap into the air stabbing one of the ninja with a kunai and striking another with what seemed like a ball of chakra.

_Wait_, he thought, _no clone could do that. Unless…. _At that moment his suspicions were confirmed as the remaining clone turned back into Konohamaru. _That's the real kid_, he thought, _which means the kid the others are chasing is a clone!_ Konohamaru was losing consciousness. That last Rasengan had drained him to dangerous levels. If he was going to escape he had to do it while they were caught of guard. The last two remaining ninja, quickly regained their composure and closed in, kunai's in hand. Using his last kunai Konohamru blocked the attack of one ninja who attempted to strike at his head. Slowed by injuries, Konohamaru was unable to dodge the other's attack and received a vicious cut to his back before turning and kicking him away.

Konohamru leapt back to clear space between him and his two foes. Once again the two ninja circled waiting until one was in front and the other behind. Again, they closed in. Konohamaru leapt to the right to dodge the front attack and quickly turned to engage the foe behind him. Slipping his foot just under the ninja, Konohamru slid the legs out from under his attacker and embedded his Kunai into his chest. Using, the opening Konohamaru provided, the final ninja lunged at him. But Konohamru expected this and quickly grabbed the Kunai out of the dying ninja's hand and threw it at the attacker just as he closed in, the kunai striking him in the heart.

But before the final ninja could fall dead he seemed to lunge one final time. Konohamru quickly realized that this ninja was not moving on his own free will. Something had hit him and the momentum was pushing the ninja towards him. He realized too late that it was the Squad Leader. He had thrown a kunai at his own ninja with such force that the body was thrown at him and landed at his feet.

_Wait_, Konohamru thought, _something's not right. Why would he do that?_ Konohamaru, soon knew the answer. Looking down at the dead ninja he saw the kunai that was thrown and attached to it, an explosive tag. Desperately, Konohamru ran to avoid the explosion, but found his body far too weak to move quickly enough. The tag exploded hitting Konohamru in the back and launching him into the air; his limp body landing hard some ten feet away.

Slowly, confidently, the Squad Leader walked over to his prey just as the other ninja, the five he had sent after the clone, arrived. "Sir," one of them said, "we caught up with the enemy but it was a clone." "Of course," he said, annoyed, "I already knew that. This kid was good. But no matter, it's over now. We'll bring his body with us. Perhaps we can learn something from an autopsy." "Ugh," Konohamru moaned. _I'm still alive, _he thought, _but my body, I can't move. _The ninja surrounding him were shocked to see he was still alive.

_Who is this kid_, the Squad Leader thought. Konohamru's back was burnt badly, and his legs numb. His vision was slowly turning to darkness. Instinctively, he tried to move, but knew he couldn't. _I can't believe this is it_, he thought. Seeing Konohamru still trying to move, he Leader thought, _he's still trying to get up? I better end this kid before he tries any other surprises. _

Pulling a kunai from his belt, the Squad Leader walked over to Konohamaru and used his foot to turn him over. "End of the line pal," he said. Raising his Kunai into the air he continued, "We don't need you to tell us. We'll find your friends without your help." With blinding speed, he lowered the Kunai, aiming it at Konohamaru's heart only for his hand to be stopped inches away. Someone had grabbed his arm!

Konohamru, just before the ninja was about to kill him, had closed his eyes. In that instant, he thought of home, his friends and family. He thought of those he would miss and those he had let down. Dozens of friendly faces passed through his minds eye. Until he finally came to one, one that meant so much to him. _Naruto_, he thought, _I guess you'll have to be Hokage for the both of us. Sorry I won't be there to take it from you one day. _A moment or two had passed and Konohamru realized the death blow had still not come. Fighting the urge to sleep, he struggled to open his eyes. There kneeling just above him he saw a shadowy figure who had apparently intercepted the Ninja's attack. With the sun, directly above and his vision fading it was hard at first to make out who had saved him.

All he could make out was that he wore a red coat. "Is this the best you can do, Konohamaru?" _That voice_, Konohamuru thought. Forcing his eyes to focus, Konohamaru could now make out this person, who was now looking down at him. He saw the red coat, the familiar smiling face, the blonde hair and the…..Leaf insignia on the forehead protector! In utter shock, Konohamaru thought for a moment he was hallucinating, that perhaps in his last moments he had gone mad. In near disbelief he asked as if expecting this figure to disappear mockingly, "Naruto?" "Yep," Naruto responded, "Looks like you've done all you can, huh? Rest up, I'll take it from here!"

Shocked by his sudden appearance, the Squad Leader yanked his hand free and leapt back, along with his squad. "Who are you," he asked. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto responded, "Ninja of the Leaf Village and his comrade." The Squad Leader was amazed. _This is the Uzumaki kid? I was told he was no longer a Leaf Ninja. No matter, if I defeat him I will gain great favor in Akatsuki. _"I see," the Squad Leader responded, "Well now that I know that, you can die now."

The Squad Leader raised his right hand and pointed two fingers at Naruto. With the signal given two of the ninja drew kunai and ran at Naruto. Suddenly, without warning, Sai landed in front of one of the ninja and kicked him hard in the head and, before he could fall kicked him once more sending him flying. On the other side the other ninja was intercepted by Sakura who punched him to the ground as she landed from the trees above. The Ninja was hit so hard a small crater was formed beneath him.

Looking on the final four ninja, Naruto spoke to Sakura. "Sakura, Konohamaru is in bad shape. Go see to him. Sai, you go help her. I'll finish things here." "Right," Sakura responded and both she and Sai left. "So," Responded the Squad Leader, "You plan to finish us alone? You're pretty cocky you little asshole. Don't you know who I am? We are elite Ninja of the Akatsuki! And I'm their leader! My name is Shinsuo Muramasa, Master of the Wind Scythe technique!" Muramasa performed several hand signals and as if out of thin air, create a long scythe in each hand.

_I see_, Naruto thought, _he's like Asuma, except instead of using weapons as a medium to control his chakra he creates the weapon completely with chakra._ Muramasa signaled his men and they attacked as Naruto formed hand signals and called forth six clones. Within no time Naruto had made quick work of the remaining Ninja and all that was left was Muramasa. For a moment Muramasa stood spinning both scythes between his fingers while merely watching Naruto. Seemingly deciding on an attack strategy, Muramasa moved in with blinding speed. For moment Naruto was taken off guard by Muramasa sudden speed. _Damn he faster than he looks_, he thought.

Muramasa leapt at Naruto, swinging his scythe's at him with blinding speed. But Naruto seemed to easily dodge them, finally leaping back several yards to create space. "Are you planning to dodge forever," Mauramasa asked. "Not really," Naruto responded, "I just wanted to see how fast you are. I wanted to make sure I was faster. This attack wouldn't work if I wasn't." "Really," Muramasa said, "And what attack would that b…" Before he could finish the sentence, a clone had punched him in the face sending flying to the left. Before he could regain his balance another clone punched him again sending him back the other way. Reeling, Muramasa tried once again to regain his balance but before he could, from below another clone kicked him high into the sky. Looking up, he saw Naruto falling down feet first and kicked him in the head. "Sage Barrage!" Naruto screamed as he kicked Muramasa in the head. Muramasa fell to the earth with such force a crater was formed.

With his body broken and slipping into unconsciousness Muramasa looked up to see Naruto land deftly, turn to his friends and walk away. His last thought before falling into darkness, _so this is him, this is Uzumaki Naruto._

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Final Mission of Team Three

Well here we are Chapter Eight has arrived. I gotta say this was th emost challenging chapter to write for some reason. Oh well, let's get to the legal stuff:

I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. For now....Mwahahahaha!

Thanks to last weeks Reviewers:

GravenImage, sipuli123, gilmaxter, Brokkers, DeathMVP.

And the Responces:

sipuli123: Thanks for catching that spelling Error, it has been fixed.

gilmaxter: Thanks for the praise regarding the fight scenes. It was my first time writing that I was nervous about getting right.

Graven, Brokkers, DeathMVP: Thanks for the praise.

And Now on the the Chapter. Remember Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Eight: The Final Mission of Team Three

"Konohamaru," he could hear the familiar voice call out to him, "Konohamru," it was his mother, her voice sounded like the sweetest music. Konohamaru, she said again. Turning to face her, he saw her warm smile, that seemed to light up everywhere around him. Then she reached out, to pick him up, as she had done so many times before. "Konohamru, my son," she said, "It's time to get up." And as he reached out for her she began to fade to be replaced by the warm morning sun.

Slowly, painfully, Konohamaru awoke. Looking to his right he saw Sakura looking down upon him smiling. "Nice to see your awake sleepy head," she said. "You've been out for almost two days. For awhile there I thought you might be milking your situation a bit." "Sakura-neechan," he said, "Where am I? What's going on?"

Taking a wet towel and wiping his forehead Sakura responded, "We're still in The Land of Lightning. We're in a cave a few miles from where we found you. You were in pretty bad shape. In fact I'm not sure how you're even alive right now. But luckily I was able to stabilize your wounds. You won't be fighting for awhile and you'll have to get used to having a pretty nasty looking scar on you back but you'll live."

Konohamru for a while just laid down allowing the warm sun to wash over him. He could still barely move and didn't try to. He could feel that his head was thickly bandaged and his shirt, what was left of it was removed and his chest wrapped in bandages as well. Forcing his mind to recall everything that had brought him to this moment he suddenly remembered the last thing he saw before losing consciousness. "Naruto-niisama," he said, "Was I dreaming? Was that Naruto-niisan who saved me?" "Yes," Sakura answered, "He returned to Konoha while you were away. We were sent here to find out what Akatsuki was up to…..and to find you as well."

"Wow," Konohamaru said while smiling, "He's actually back. I bet he beat those asshole ninja on his own didn't he?" "Pretty much," said Sakura, "Seeing what they did to you upset him a lot. He really beat them badly. He may have even killed their leader, but I'm not sure." "Serves those bastards right," Konohamaru responded, "They deserve worse than that for what they've done." "Never say that," Naruto said as he and Sai returned. "Konohamru," Naruto said, "Remember, that though they are our enemies they are still someone's brother, husband and friend. The only way we will ever find peace in this world is to first understand that and honor it."

Konohamaru, bit his lip slightly, as though he wanted to say something, but in the end didn't. Sitting next to Konohamaru, Naruto smiled, "But whatever," he said, "That's not important now. How do you feel?" "I'll be alright," Konohamaru said, "It'll take some time but I'll be back in no time." "Good," Naruto responded, "Now if you're up to it, we need to know what happened and where the rest of your team is."

Sakura handed Konohamaru, a large flask of water, which he drank down quickly. Once finished he turned to Naruto and began his painful story.

_Forest – Five days ago_

"_What do you mean I'm being irrational," Moegi yelled. "I'm just saying," Konohamaru responded, "That sometimes you blow things out of proportion. I mean there was no reason to hit me back there." "There damn well was a reason," Moegi said, "You were telling Udon that you perfected a new Sexy Jutsu and that you would show him when we got back. You're being perverted and disgusting!" _

"_See what I mean," he said, "You're just over-reacting. I mean the Sexy Jutsu is an actual ninja art. You never know when I'll have to use it in battle." "Pssh," Moegi said, "The day you actually use that technique is the day I…." "Be quiet the both of you!" Konohamaru and Moegi turned to see Ebisu and Udon as they landed on the large tree branch they were standing on._

"_Ebisu-sensei," Konaohamuru said, "We were just…." "I don't want to hear it," Ebisu said angrily. "Have the two of you forgotten that we are on a mission here, a dangerous one at that, one that requires stealth, and silence? Instead of keeping to that, you two are arguing so loudly I'm sure you can be heard in Konoha!" _

_Being berated by their sensei, Konohamaru and Moegi bowed their heads in embarrassment. Speaking to all three of his students, Ebisu continued, "You three have only recently become Chunin. And that means much more is expected of you. This is not some C or D ranked mission. This is an A ranked mission. We are in dangerous territory and we must all be careful."_

"_Now," he continued, "Udon and I have located what appears to be an abandoned Akatsuki base. Remember, we are doing reconnaissance only. We are not to engage the enemy unless we are forced." Ebisu looked at the young faces before him, seeing the confidence in their eyes. Not long ago, these three were mere children, trying to find their place in the Ninja world. _

_Today, their eyes, he could see they were on the verge of finding that place and it made him proud to be apart of it. "Let's move," Ebisu said as he leapt to a nearby tree branch and headed towards the Akatsuki base; behind him, Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru followed closely._

_Two hours later Team Three arrived at what appeared to be nothing more than a large mountain wall; placed in front lay a large boulder. "Accoring to out intel," Ebisu said, "There is an Akatsuki stronghold located within this mountain. Everyone please search the area and look for a switch to open the door." Spreading out, everyone searched. Moegi was the one to find the switch which was disguised as a small pebble attached to the wall. Slowly the large boulder moved off to the side and a large tunnel was visable. _

"_Udon," Ebisu said, "You know what to do." "Yes Sensei," Udon responded. Making several handsigns Udon placed his hand to the ground and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" Suddenly, beneath his hand there appeared a little robin. The robin flew up and hovered in front of his face and tweeted gently. Smiling Udon responded, "Nice to see you too Lilly," he said. "Now you know what to do." Lilly immediately turned around and flew into the cavern. _

_Minutes passed and as Konohamaru and the others began to get restless, Lilly emerged, flying directly to Udon and landing on his outstretched hand. Tweeting gently, Udon listened and then turned to his comrades, "Lilly says no ones in there and there doesn't seem to be any traps laid." "Alright," Ebusu said, "Good work Udon. Let's go everyone and remember to stay in formation." Udon chirped back and Lilly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Together Team Three cautiously entered the tunnel._

_Inside the tunnel was dark and smelled of decay. Team Three walked down the long dark entrance when suddenly the tunnel seemed to open up to a large cavernous space. Ebisu reached into his field pack and removed a small torch which he then lit. With the torch lit they could see the full dimensions of the cavern. _

_The floor of the cavern was muddy, with many rocks of different sizes scattered about. There were a few pieces of wooden chairs around the room. Many of them were decaying and others broken. In the center of the space there was a large wooden table with worn and illegible documents strewn about. Of to the side two old and moldy mattresses laid of to the side. And somewhere in the darkness the sound of stale water could be heard dripping._

_"Alright," Ebisu said, "Everyone spread out and look to see if we can find any evidence regarding Akatsuki's movements." Konohamaru, Moegi, Ebisu and Udon began searching the entire area but hours past and nothing of importance was found. Dejected, Konohamaru sat on one of the chairs. "Well," he said, "This was a big waste of time. Nothing's here." "Don't be so sure," yelled Moegi. Konohamaru and the others looked at her suddenly and ran over to see what she had found. "I found this document in the fireplace," she said as she handed it to Ebisu, "Looks like the tried to destroy it but some of the paper made it."_

_Ebisu held the torch up to the document and read it. "My God," he said, "This is terrible!" "What is it," Konohamaru asked. Swallowing hard, Ebisu said, "Well from what I can read Akatsuki has operatives in every village. And in the Cloud village they have one agent who leads the Infinity Squad. This is it, with this information we could weed out Akatsuki spies throughout the villages. We must get outside. Udon when we do you'll summon a messenger bird to send word to Konoha."_

_Immediately they all turned and left the cavern. Once on the outside Udon immediately summoned another bird and Ebisu attached a note he had hastily written and the bird was sent off. Before the bird got very high a kunai hit it, killing it instantly. "Well, well," Said a voice from the shadows, "It seems we have found some mice where they should not belong." Out of the trees a group of fifteen cloud ninja dropped from the trees and immediately surrounded Team Three. _

_One of the Ninja stepped forward, "What are Leaf Ninja doing trespassing in Kumogakure?" "We are searching for Akatsuki," Ebisu said. "And what would Akatsuki be doing here," the Ninja responded, "We have reason to believe," said Ebisu, "that Akatsuki have infiltrated your government and this document is the proof." "Is that so," said the Ninja. Moving quicker than anyone could track the ninja moved towards Ebisu while making hand signs. Drawing a wind Scythe the Ninja sliced of Ebisu's arm and pulled the document from the severed hand._

_Smiling he said, "Well we can't have that can we?" Ebisu screamed in pain and fell to his knees as the others watched in horror. "If this information was released," said the ninja, "it could prove troublesome for Akatsuki. Kill them." Udon, Konohamaru and Moegi leapt in front Ebisu with kunai drawn. Konohamaru made a few hand signals and created clones who immediately engaged the enemy. Udon, biting his thumb, placed blood on his palm and struck the ground, "Summoning Jutsu! Hundred Bird Assault!"_

_From under Udon's hand several hundred birds emerged and attacked the ninja. "So," said the Squad Leader, "That kid can summon birds? That technique could be troublesome." The Squad Leader began running through battlefield slicing his way through birds and clones on his way to Udon. Seeing his approach Udon drew two kunai in time to block the Squad Leader's first assault. "Very good kid," he said. Once again the Squad Leader attacked, swinging his scythe again and again. _

_Seeing Udon in trouble, Konohamaru tried to make his way to him but was intercepted by two Cloud Ninja. Using his Kunai, Konohamaru began to battle the two ninja as Moegi did her best to protect Ebisu against the one Ninja who made his way to them. Udon was in a panic, doing his best to keep up with the Squad Leaders movements. "You're pretty good, but it's time to end this." _

_The Squad Leader attacked again, bringing the scythe down with blinding speed Udon was barely able to block the attack, but as he did so he felt an incredible pain in his chest. Looking down he saw that the Squad Leader had another scythe and had buried it deep into his chest. "Guess you weren't good enough," the Squad Leader said while smiling._

_Watching in horror Konohamaru screamed, "Udon!" Konohamaru stabbed one of the ninja in the stomach and kicked the other away. Making hand signals Konohamaru screamed, "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!" Creating several dozen clones they all produced smoke bombs and threw them down to the ground creating an all encompassing smoke cloud. _

_When the smoke cleared Konohamaru and the others were gone. The Squad Leader looked around and observed the carnage that had been left around him. Three of his ninja were dead, but that didn't matter. "You four track them. The rest of you remain with me. We have to clean up this mess and hide the cavern, we can't afford for this to be discovered again."_

_Leaping through the trees Konohamaru's mind was racing. He was carrying Udon's unconscious form on his back and could feel a warm liquid on his upper back and knew it was Udon's blood. "Hold on buddy, just hold on," he said. Behind him Moegi was helping Ebisu leap thought trees. "Konohamru," Ebisu said, "We need to find a place to rest and tend to our injuries."_

_After a few minutes Konohamaru spotted a cave and they all took refuge inside. Laying Udon gently down, Moegi began to tend to his wound while instructing Konohamaru on how to attend to Ebisu's severed arm. After a few minutes Moegi came to Konohamaru and Ebisu who were sitting off to the side nervously. "I've stabilized his wound," she said, "But I'm only a novice at medical Ninjutsu, We need to get him back to Konoha if he's going to make it. If I were Sakura-chan, Lady Tsunade or Ino perhaps I could save him but I need help."_

_"Then you'll have to go for help Konohamaru," Ebisu said. "Me," Konohamaru replied, "But what about you guys?" "No," Ebisu replied, "I'm in no shape to help you, in fact I'll just slow you down. And Moegi has to remain here to tend to Udon. You have to do this alone." Konohamaru looked concerned. "Don't worry about us," Moegi said, "we'll be fine until you return."_

_Konohamaru rose to his feet ."Alright, he said, "I'll get us help. Moegi, do what you can. I won't let you down." Taking one last look at Udon's unconscious body Konohamaru turned and exited the cave._

_Forest - Now_

As Konohamaru ended his story, he laid back down as Sakura gave him more water for his dry lips. Naruto had risen from his seat and was standing at the entrance to the cave, his hands clenched tight into fists. He turned to Sakura, "Will he be able to move soon?" Sakura looked at Konohamaru and then to Naruto, "He's pretty resilient. Konohamaru, you won't be practicing Ninjutsu anytime soon, but you should be able to move around by tomorrow." "Good," said Naruto, "Tomorrow morning, we set out to find the rest of your team."

Naruto looked out to the forest and saw a robin on a branch looking back. _We will save you_, he thought, _I swear it._


	9. The Sacrifices of War

Well here we are at chapter Nine. I gotta say these chapters are becoming increasingly difficult to do. It's not so much the idea of what I want to happen. It's more like transferring those ideas to paper in way that you guys can picture what I'm trying to convey. Oh well, I hope this chapter works. Now on to the legal stuff:

I Don't own Naruto (Wish I did though)

And now the Thank You's:

Thanks to GravenImage, Legend3881, Tosakuai, Db Tiger63 and DeathMVP for the reviews.

Responces:

Legend3881 - I see what you mean about the overkill at the end. To be honest I struggled with how to end that chapter for over a day. And that's what I got. Perhaps I may change it at some point.

Tosakuai - Thank's for pointing out the mis-spelling. I caught it myself after I uploaded it.

DeathMVP - Yea, I really want to slowly build everything so we can all see just what's at stake and I hope to maintain that balance.

Now on to the chapter and remember reviews are welcomed:

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Nine: The Sacrifices of War

_Elsewhere in the Land of Lightning_

They leapt through the trees with blinding speed, focused on the task ahead of them. After three years of operating in the shadows, finally some real action. The idea of it made them tense with anticipation. "So," Suigetsu said, "You sure I get to have some fun right?" "Suigetsu you barbarian," Karin said, "Is killing all you ever think about?" "Well after spending five months cooped up with your ass," Suigetsu responded, "I really need to kill something, and quick. Unless, of course you'd like to volunteer personally? At least your ass would have some use for once!"

"Please," Karin responded, "You couldn't touch me with your sword even if you wanted to." Smiling she added, "I bet that's not the first time a girl has said that to you huh?" Now angry, Suigetsu stopped and turned to Karin, "That's it ya four eyed bitch! Let's you an' me settle this right now!" Karin stopped on a branch next to Suigetsu, "Bring it asshole!" "Enough," said the familiar voice ahead of them. Looking ahead they saw Sasuke, his back turned to them, his eyes still focused on the path ahead. "Have you forgotten that we are on a mission? This is not the time for your petty squabbling."

Without another word Sasuke began moving once again. Suigetsu looked at Karin and grunted, he knew when Sasuke was like this falling in line was his only option. Turning he saw Jugo pass him by and decided to just let it drop and once again began to move. "Yes of course Sasuke-kun," Karin screamed, "You're so wise and strong. Of course I will do as you say." And with that Karin, as well began to follow the group.

"Man Sasuke," Suigetsu said, "You sure are jacked. I haven't seen you this focused since we took down Itachi!" Annoyed, Sasuke glanced behind him at Suigetsu but did not respond. "I guess," Suigetsu continued, "It's cuz we get to finally take down that filthy Nine Tails beast huh?" Sasuke stopped abruptly where he landed and slowly looked back at Suigetsu; the Sharingan now activated in his eyes. Still he did not say a word, but the malice in his eyes was apparent. Suigetsu, instantly broke into a cold sweat. He knew that look, it was the look Sasuke gave to those who had crossed him, those whose days, if not minutes, were numbered. "I think", Jugo said, "It would be best that you stop talking now Suigetsu."

Thankfully Sasuke turned back and once again began to move forward. Suigetsu let out a deep sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. Slowly, a wicked smile crept on his face. _Damn that was close_, he thought, _you really are jacked. Heh, just like I thought. In two days we arrive in Kumogakure and things will get really interesting._

_Kumogakure – Office of the Raikage_

"And that is where we stand my Lord," said the Ninja presently bowed before the seated Raikage. The Raikage sat silently in his chair listening to the report his Ninja had just given his head leaning on his closed fist. Though he was angry, he could not say he was surprised. With the political climate as it is between the hidden villages it was only a matter of time before someone tried something.

"This is not good," he said, "Two days from now the emissary from Sunagakure is to arrive for our peace talks. We can't have rouge ninja causing trouble. Double the guard around the city and send two squads to locate Squad Eight; I also want them to find these invading Ninja and kill them. Make sure they bring back proof of where those Ninja are from." "Yes, Lord Raikage," said the Ninja as he disappeared. _I didn't want this_, thought the Raikage, _but whichever country dared invade my land and kill my ninja will have to pay…..dearly._

_Elsewhere – Forest in the Land of Lightning_

Naruto and the others had been moving slowly, but steadily for the past two days. He was proud that Konohamaru, despite his injuries was doing well in keeping up. But, he knew Konohamaru shouldn't push it. So often, Naruto would have Konohamaru climb on his back and he would carry him. Right now though, Konohamaru insisted on moving on his own. Perhaps it was because they were close to where the others were supposed to be holed up. He figured Konhamaru's pride would not allow him to return any other way than how he left, under his own power.

Suddenly from above, Naruto sensed movement as a shadowy figure dropped from the branches above, kunai in hand. Naruto dodged the attack easily and grabbed the attacker by the wrist and quickly disarmed her just as quickly. "I wondered when you'd show yourself," Naruto said. "Moegi," exclaimed Konohamaru as he came into view. At first, Moegi looked in shock and embarrassment for attacking Naruto.

"Naruto," she said, "When did you return to the Leaf?" "I'll explain later Moegi," Naruto responded, "What's important is that we're here now." Stepping forward Konohamaru asked, "Moegi, what are you doing out here anyway? You should be by Udon's side in case he needs something."

When Moegi told him the news, Konohamaru couldn't believe it. When he arrived at the cave in which Ebisu and Moegi had hid and he saw his sensei's face he still didn't believe; but when they took him to the small patch of clear land, when he saw the make-shift grave. When he saw the stone marker, then he believed. They were friends for longer than he could remember. They entered the Academy together and couldn't believe their luck when they were placed in the same squad.

Konhamaru remembered back to when they would sit together dreaming of the great adventures they would one day have, of names that they would make for themselves, the fame. For it to end here for his best friend was for Konohamaru, unthinkable. Konohamaru sank to his knees, as if all strength had left him and cried. Cried in a way he had not done since his uncle had passed. The pain of this loss was just as great, the fact that he was so close to him, yet unable to save him weighed heavily on him.

With tears in her eyes Moegi knelt next to the grief stricken Konohamaru and hugged him. "I tried my best," she said, "But his wounds were too severe. He died the day after you left. I'm so sorry." Ebisu walked over to them and placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulders and merely stared blankly at the grave sight, his tears long since shed. Frustrated, Naruto turned and walked away, knowing this was a time for Team Three to mourn the loss of their own.

Following closely behind Naruto, Sai said, "I know this isn't the best time but what are we going to do with them? We should probably send them back to Konoha now." "Well," Sakura interrupted, "Which one of us will go with them?" "None of us," said Sai, "We need all of us to continue this mission." "But we can't let them go alone," Sakura responded angrily, "This is a dangerous area what if they're caught? They're in no position to fight!"

"And they're also in no position to come with us," said Sai. "They would slow us down and we can't afford to send one of us to go with them. It would jeopardize our mission. Perhaps they should stay here till we return." "No way," said Sakura, "They're lucky they weren't found here. We can't let them stay."

"Then what do we do," said Sai, "The mission…" "Is that all you care about," Sakura asked, "What about our comrades!? Oh, I forget you don't have comrades outside ROOT!!" Sai looked at Sakura with a pained expression on his face. He seemed as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Finally, Naruto spoke up, "We can't leave them here, but taking them with us could put them in greater danger. I'm not sure what to do."

"We go with you," said Ebisu. Turning around Naruto, Sai and Sakura saw Ebisu, Moegi and Konohamaru standing together. "We have decided," said Ebisu, "That we're not capable of making our way back alone and staying for much longer would be a death sentence. Our only real option is to go forward. That is, if you'll have us."

Naruto turned to Sakura who nodded in agreement. Sai, realizing this was not a fight he could win, also reluctantly agreed. "Fine then," Naruto said, "We leave first thing in the morning." "But, where are we headed," Ebisu asked. "Well," Naruto said, "its obvious Kumogakure has Akatuski spies and the only way to find them now is to head to Kumogakure." "But that village is a fortress," said Sai, "How do you plan to get in? I doubt the Raikage would let us just stroll through the front gates especially when they learn of what happened to their squad."

Smiling mischievously Naruto said, "Which is why we don't walk through the front, but through the back. I know someone who knows that place like the back of his hand and can get us in." "Really," said Sakura, "Who?" "My Sensei," said Naruto, "While I was away a met a powerful ninja who taught me some techniques. He lives in the mountains just north of Kumo. He'll help us; so rest up everyone because tomorrow we head out."

_The Next Day_

The next day they walked through the forest as quickly as they could. As usual Naruto took the lead with his Sage mode activated and he carefully scanned the area for signs of possible enemies. Luckily they had not encountered any problems and were making better time than he expected. _At this point we should arrive by tomorrow afternoon_, he thought.

Slowly they passed through the bushes and came into a large clearing. In front of them was a massive white stone bridge over a gorge. Naruto and the others walked to the edge and could not see the bottom or the other side. "My God," Said Naruto, "I've never seen a bridge this huge before! I can't see the other side of it!" "It's called the Bridge of the White Dragon," Naruto explained. "It is the largest bridge in all the land and was built nearly one century ago." "How do you know so much about Kumogakure, Naruto," Ebisu asked. "While I was banished I spent some time here," Naruto said. "The bridge is a half mile wide and over a mile and a half long. We would have to go over twenty miles west to find another route across.

"Amazing," exclaimed Moegi. "Well let's get going." As they began to cross the bridge Naruto felt a sudden shift in the environment. "Damn," he said, "We've got trouble." "What is it Naruto," Sakura asked. "We've got incoming enemies. At least thirty different chakra signatures coming from behind." "At least thirty," Konohamaru said, "How close are they?"

"There about a two miles out," Naruto said, "and closing fast!" "What the hell do we do," said Konohamaru, "They'll find us before we get across and this bridge gives us no where to hide." "Then we stand and fight," said Sai. "Out of the question," argued Sakura, " Ebisu and Konohamaru are in no condition to fight." "Then we fight and protect them," said Moegi. "If we do that we're dead," said Sai.

Listening to them all argue Ebisu became upset, "I'll use my hidden technique!" Instantly Konohamaru and Moegi looked at Ebisu with great concern. "Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru said, "You can't use that technique in your condition!" "We have no choice," Ebisu responded, "It will be more difficult to do with one hand but I think I can do it."

"What technique are talking about," asked Naruto, "I never knew you had a secret technique." "That's because he never uses it," explained Konohamaru, "It's called All Consuming Destruction. Ebisu-sensei creates a massive web of chakra which he then causes it to explode, destroying everything that's caught in it."

"No way," said Naruto, "We don't know if those ninja are Akatsuki. They could be merely Kumo ninja, in which case we can't kill them." "I know that," said Ebisu, "I was planning to use it to destroy the bridge." "That might work," said Sakura, "If we destroy the bridge they'll have to go twenty miles to find another way across." "But how do you plan to get across," asked Naruto. "Once I set the web," said Ebisu, "I make my way across and then set it off."

"I don't get it," said Sai, "Why didn't you use this technique when you faced that other squad?" "Because," Moegi replied, "That technique is uncontrollable. Ebisu-sensei can't control what it sticks too and once someone get stuck to it they're finished, friend or foe."

"Let me do it," asked Konohamaru. "No," Ebisu replied, "You have yet to master it and you're definitely not physically capable of getting off the bridge in time. But, even though I've lost an arm I still have the speed to get away in time." "Are you sure," Naruto asked. "Yes," said Ebisu.

"Fine," said Naruto, "Then we have faith in you. Let's go everyone, those Ninja are only about a mile away now." With that everyone began to sprint across the bridge. Before leaving Konohamaru turned to Ebisu, a look of concern on his face. Moegi came up and grabbed Konohamaru's hand. "You two go on," Ebisu said, "I'll be right along." Looking at each other they turned and ran off.

Patiently Ebisu waited until they were all out of sight and then began his work. Closing his eyes he focused on his chakra forcing the entirety of it to the surface. Opening his eyes, Ebisu leapt into the air and began to release his chakra in a web-like stream. The chakra flowed out in blue webs that attached itself to everything it touched. Slowly the whole area became immersed in his charka webbing.

Naruto and the others could finally see the end of the bridge in the distance. "We're almost there," said Sakura. Naruto was running with Konohamaru, who was struggling to keep up, on his back. Looking on his friends face he could see the concern, "Don't worry, Konohamaru," he said smiling, "Ebisu knows what he's doing. He'll be fine."

Ebisu was bent over in exhaustion. _Damn_, he thought, _creating this technique is hard enough, but with one hand it's almost impossible. But, I'm almost done, I just need a few more minutes and then I can get out of here. _"Over here," said a voice from in the forest. "I see the enemy," another voice said. _Damn it_, Ebisu thought, _they got here faster than I anticipated. What do I do? If I wait, I run the risk of them marking me as a Leaf Ninja, not to mention I won't be able to blow the bridge._

Closing his eyes, Ebisu came to a dark realization. Looking behind him towards where the others ran off to he thought, _Konohamaru, Moegi, you two have gotten so powerful. I know you will all continue to make me proud. _Ebisu then turned and said, "All Consuming Destruction Release!"

Running hard, Naruto and the others were reaching the end of the bridge when they felt a huge tremor beneath their feet. Suddenly the bridge began to collapse and they were forced to leap for safety. Konohamaru fought to try to get free and screamed, "Ebisu-sensei!!" Naruto grabbed him and pulled him safely over to the other side of the ravine.

Konohamaru tried desperately to pull free of Naruto's grasp as Moegi stood frozen in her grief. 'Let go of me," Konohamaru cried, "Ebisu-sensei!! Ebisu-sensei!!" "Konohamaru stop," Naruto said, "He's gone. He's gone." Crying Konohamaru struck the ground with his fist. "But I asked for this mission Naruto," he said, "Don't you get it? I asked the Hokage for this mission. This is my fault! All mine!"

Naruto stood and looked out into the empty space where the bridge once stood and thought of Ebisu and moments he had with him and the immensity of his sacrifice. _Thank you Ebisu-sensei_, he thought, _for everything._

_Meanwhile_

Somewhere, on a mountain range overlooking Kumogakure, a large dark skinned figure emerged from a cave. Standing, looking at the sunset the man crossed his arms and twirled a toothpick between his lips. _Strange electricity in the air, _he thought to himself. _If I didn't know any better I'd say something big's gonna happen pretty soon._

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Legendary Shinobi of the Cloud

Here we are at chapter 10. First of here is the legal stuff.

I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter.

GravenImage, Kyuubi223

Nothing else to say really. So on to the storry.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissention

Chapter Ten: Legendary Shinobi of the Cloud

_Mountain Ranges Overlooking Kumogakure_

They had been climbing up the path for nearly half a day. Since Ebisu was lost to them they had rested only once. During that time and since then, no one had spoken. Heaviness hung over them and sadness. Even now as they slowly made their way up this barely visible mountain path with the light rain beating down on them no one complained, no one laughed, only silence and their own individual thoughts were their companions now.

The path they walked was narrow and forced them to move in a single line. As usual Naruto took the lead, with Sai closely behind. Following them was Konohamaru and Moegi with Sakura bringing up the rear. As they walked they came to an abrupt stop as the path broke off. "Damn," Sai exclaimed, "Now what? How are we gonna get all the way up now?" "Actually," Naruto said, "This was expected. The path stops here. In order to get to the top from here were going to have to run up the wall."

"Sai you head up first," Naruto ordered, "I'll take Konohamaru and then you girls follow us up." Looking up Sakura noticed that unlike the rest of the mountain, the wall on this side was perfectly smooth. Obviously someone had done this on purpose. Sai leapt up and ran right up the side as Naruto moved over and helped Konohamaru onto his back and then followed Sai up.

As Sakura and Moegi reached the plateau they were shocked as to what they saw. Dozens upon dozens of caves dotted the mountain wall ahead. Instantly they felt dejected. "What else can go wrong," said Moegi. Naruto walked forward slightly and looked at all the different caves, as if looking for a sign. Eventually, he smiled, the first time he'd done so since yesterday and turned to the group. "I found the right one," he said, "let's go." Naruto then proceeded to walk off to the right towards a rather small cave with an overgrowth of vines.

As they were about to enter Naruto suddenly leapt back, "Look out," he screamed. From up above a somewhat large man dropped, just missing Naruto with a punch that shattered the ground as he landed. Standing quickly, the man lunged at Naruto with a well executed kick to the head. Naruto dodged the attack easily and countered with a kick of his own which caught his assailant squarely in the mid section.

Meanwhile Moegi had taken a defensive stance in front of Konohamaru while Sai and Sakura also took defensive positions in case other attackers were present. Seemingly unfazed by Naruto's attack the assailant once again moved in with blinding speed throwing a punch that caught Naruto in the chest and hurled him back against the nearby mountain wall. Without hesitation the man moved in once again with yet another punch. This time Naruto dodged dropping low as the punch flew over his head and breaking the wall above him. Using the momentary opening Naruto kicked the man in the jaw causing him to launch into the air and fall over the side of the plateau.

Seemingly more annoyed than hurt, Naruto dusted himself off as he walked over to the side of the cliff where his attacker had fell. "Are you fucking satisfied now." he screamed. Confused, Sakura and the others ran over to see that the mystery man was standing vertically on the shear wall, seemingly unhurt and writing in a small notepad. Mumbling to himself, the man seemed to be oblivious to Naruto's question and the stares he was receiving. "I got it," he said, "How's this kid? Compared with KillerBee you're like a pebble in the Sea. So prepare to take the fall cuz I'll put you face through a wall, yea!"

Annoyed, Naruto responded, "Lame, as usual." The man seemed to regard Naruto with a great deal of annoyance as well as he walked back up the wall and onto the cliff. "What do you know anyway idiot kid," he said, "This stuff's gold, pure gold." "Whatever," Naruto responded. Looking on, the others were completely confused. "Naruto," Sakura asked, "You know this clown." "Clown," the man asked, "Pretty lady I'll have you know I'm one of the greatest, most handsome, super awesome songwriters of all time! The one, the only…..Lord Jinchuricki – Killer Bee-samaaaaa!!!"

_What a bozo,_ Sakura thought. "Actually," Naruto interrupted, "He's my sensei. You know the one I told you about." "Wait," Sai interrupted, "You're Killer Bee? You're the Eight Tails Jinchuricki right?" "Actually," Killer Bee said, "I'd rather be referred to as Hachibi-sama. But never mind all that." Crossing his arms and placing a finger to his lips, Killer Bee walked over to Sakura and slowly walked around her, watching closely.

"Hmm, yes," Killer Bee said, "You'll do quite nicely. Tell me honey; I'm looking for someone to grant me an heir. You're a hot piece, interested?" Sakura and the others recoiled in horror after hearing his proposition. Once she realized the full extent of what was asked of her Sakura began to get angry. Seeing the telltale signs of Sakura's oncoming rage, Naruto quickly leapt between the two of them. "Why you perverted old man," Sakura yelled, "Like I'd ever do anything with a creep like you!"

Killer Bee stood watching Naruto struggle to hold Sakura back. His arms remained folded and a finger to his lip. "What's the matter," he asked, "Don't you know who I am? I'm famous! A legend! You won't do better than me baby!" "Kirabi-sensei," Naruto responded angrily, "You can't just talk to her that way! We've talked about this before!"

"Hey beautiful," he asked, "What's the matter? Are you seeing someone?" Sakura turned red with embarrassment. "Well," she said, "No, not exactly. You see…" "That's none of you're business," Naruto screamed. "What's you're problem idiot," Killer Bee asked. Stepping back, Killer Bee seemed to be in deep thought. "Oh I get it now," Killer Bee said as a wry smile crept along his face. Bending down to eye level with Naruto he winked as he asked, "This must your woman right?"

Both Naruto and Sakura both turned beet red and suddenly grew very uncomfortable. Both tried to speak but all that came out was, "Well, you see, ah, no….." Naruto spoke up and said, "Well, it's kinda complicated." "Right," Sakura agreed, "It's complicated." Killer Bee was confused. "What's so complicated about it," he asked, "Either you're together or you're not." "Well," Naruto said, "She's not. You see there is this other guy…." "Hmmm," Killer Bee said, "Other guy? So you're protecting her honor on behalf of a friend?" "That's it," Naruto said while giving the thumbs up. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled weakly and then looked away.

"Wait a sec," Killer Bee said, "I know you girlie." Killer Bee once again walked around Sakura as if giving her the once over. Again he stopped in front of her and seemed as though he was trying to recall something. Snapping his fingers he said, "Incredibly hot, pink hair and the temper of a pregnant dragon! I got it! You're that Hanuro girl, idiot boy over there would always go on about!" "Well," Sakura said, "I am Sakura Hanuro." Blushing, Sakura thought to herself, _Naruto, you think I'm incredibly hot._ Then she remembered what else Naruto said.

"Naruto," she screamed angrily, "You called me a pregnant dragon!!!!!" "Well you see Sakura," Naruto said while nervously trying to back away, "Kirabi-sensei, m-misunderstood what I said. What I said was…." Unfortunately Naruto didn't have time to finish the sentence as Sakura punched him knocking him hard to the floor. "What you meant to say was ouch dumbass," she said. "Yep," Killer Bee said, "Your Sakura all right. Anyway, Idiot kid, what the hell do you think you're doing bringing outsiders here?" Dusting himself off Naruto stood up. "We've got a problem Kirabi-sensei and we need your help."

After listening to Naruto's story Killer Bee seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Eventually he addressed the group, "All right, all of you come with me." Killer Bee immediately turned and entered a nearby cave as every followed. The cave itself was not very deep and in no time they emerged on the other side. What they saw amazed them. On the other side of the cave there was a large open field surrounded by large walls on every side and no roof. To Sakura it resembled a large, roofless greenery much like the one back home. The grass, she noticed was very lush and healthy and scattered around were many trees of many different sizes. In the center of the field was a small wooden shack that was obviously his home and behind the house a small area that was an obvious training ground.

As they got closer, the group noticed movement and realized a small group of three people were by the shack. Suddenly one of the people screamed, "Oh my God! Is that who I think it is?!" Suddenly the person who called out began to run at them with lightening speed, closing in within mere seconds. As the person got closer the group saw it was a beautiful, dark skinned woman, with red hair and armed with a sword strapped to her back. The woman immediately by passed the entire group, ignoring them all and hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto-kuuuuun," she yelled as she hugged him. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long lover," she said.

_Lover_, Sakura thought as she looked on in shock. "You've finally come to whisk me away haven't Naruto-kun," the woman continued. Shocked and somewhat embarrassed, Naruto pulled away from the woman as she attempted to kiss him. "Nice to see you again too, Karui," he said. "Ummm," Sakura said, "Naruto who's this?" "Are you deaf," Karui asked, "He already said my name. It's Karui. I'm Kirabi-sensei's apprentice and Naruto-kun's soon to be wife! Naruto, who's this ugly girl?"

"Ugly," said a now enraged Sakura. "Who are you calling ugly, bitch?! And what make's you think Naruto would even be interested in an ugly bitch like you anyway!?" "How dare you," said a now equally upset Karui, "I'm the most attractive woman in Kumo! And the most stylish! I mean look at that rag you're wearing; terrible!" "Oh that's it," said Sakura, "You and me, right here and now!" Sakura and Karui immediately attempted to fight when Naruto leapt between them. "Hold it, ladies," he said as he tried desperately to pull them apart.

_Later that Evening_

It was just after sunset as the entire group sat outside around a roaring campfire. Their meal was all eaten and the two other of Killer Bee's apprentices, the blonde kunoichi, Samui and the dark skinned shinobi Omoi had long since been introduced. Naruto and taken the time to tell his tale again and his plan in great detail to his three friends. "Oh Naruto-kun," Karui yelled as she hugged Naruto tightly, "You've been through so much! Well don't worry, you're with me now and I'll be with you forever!" Once again Naruto found himself trying to pry himself from Karui vice-like grip. "Karui," he gasped, "You're……choking…..me!"

Angry, Sakura yanked Naruto free with so much force he fell to the ground face first. Oblivious to what she had done, Sakura focused squarely on Karui. "Didn't you here him cow," she said, "You were freaking choking him!" "Oh shut up you fat pig," Karui responded angrily. "Fat pig?!" Yelled Sakura. "Enough," said Killer Bee silencing the women. Sakura and Karui looked at each other with great disgust and simultaneously looked away while crossing their arms.

Killer Bee leaned back on his hands and spun a toothpick in his mouth. For a while he considered what he had heard while staring at the moon. Sighing deeply he looked at Naruto, "This plan of yours is dangerous, stupid and reckless. And….it's probably the only plan that has a chance of working." "May I ask a question," asked Sai. "You're the brother of the Raikage are you not? Why not just escort us to him and allow us to explain things to him directly."

Laughing lightly, Killer Bee responded, "And say what? That the ninja responsible for entering his land without permission and killing one of his squads only did so to search for Akatsuki, even though no Akatsuki members have been spotted. That the squad they killed were actually Akatsuki spies. Oh, and you had proof of all this but that was destroyed. And the only thing I have to go on is the faith I have in an idiot ninja who happened to be my former apprentice that I never told him about? My brother would have us all thrown in prison. Hell, I'd kill you all now if I didn't believe in this idiot! Besides, my brother and I made a deal to let the villagers think I'm dead until the Akatsuki problem is dealt with. I can't just go walking through the village.

"But I don't understand," Konohamaru said, "Naruto, you said he could help us." "And he will," Naruto said as a sly smile crept on his face. "We need you to sneak us into the city." "You mean by using the hidden path I told you about," Killer Bee asked. "Not bad for an idiot." "Kirabi-sensei," Omoi said, "I don't believe this is wise. Naruto, I know, is a friend. But these people he has come with; we do not know their intentions. How can we just trust them? What if they cause a problem in Kumo and we are then held responsible. What if your brother then sentences us to death for this? What if…"

Killer Bee raised his hand and Omoi grew silent. "Always, assuming the worst huh Omoi," he said. "If these people are friends of this idiot then they are also to be trusted." "Thank you Kirabi-sensei," Naruto said as he bowed slightly. "Don't thank me yet idiot," Killer Bee responded, "By letting you go I could be sending you to your death. And if captured I don't think there is much I could do for you." Killer Bee's face then grew dark as he said the following words, "One more thing, idiot, if any of your friends do anything to make me regret the trust I placed in them, I will kill them personally and I will find you and ensure you pay as well. Understand?"

Seeing this fearsome look on Killer Bee's face caused everyone to feel a slight bit of fear; everyone, except Naruto, who simply smiled. "Thank you sensei," he said. "Alright, alright," Killer Bee said, "Everyone rest up cuz tomorrow Samui and Omoi will lead you into the city." "What," Karui screamed angrily, "Why can't I go with them?!" "Because," Killer Bee responded with a hint of playful annoyance, "The idiot needs to focus on his mission and not your over-heated ass." And with that everyone around the fire laughed, except for Karui that is.

_Elsewhere in Kumogakure_

As he sits in this dark room hidden in the darkest corners of Kumo he can't help but feel electrified thinking about what tomorrow will bring. Looking to his right he sees his comrades of Taka also sitting, waiting and thinking. Even without his Sharingan he can see that they too are anxious about tomorrow. To his left, he sees the dead bodies of the four ninja they killed earlier that day. Their bodies piled to side and stripped of their clothing. He looks down at himself to see the clothes of those ninja now covering his body. He loathes this. The idea of wearing the clothes of the dead; of those he had killed.

But this is the path he chose and whether he loathes it or not he must walk it. Besides, this is what must be done for his vengeance. Nothing and no one must stand in his way. Tomorrow, begins the last stage in his vengeance, the last stage in attaining justice. And more importantly, tomorrow is the day he does something even Naruto may not forgive.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. The Fox and The Bee

Well Chapter eleven is ready to go.

First here are all the legal stuff:

I don't own Naruto......unfortunately.

Thanks to all the reviewers of my last chapter:

GravenImage, Sipuli123, tosakuai, newserkzzz, deathmvp,

And my responses:

Sipuli123 / newserkzzz - Yep, I really thought that was the route Kishi would go but it doesn't look that way (at least not yet) and I wanted to show killer Bee as his sensei.

DeathMVP - Thanks regarding Ebisu. I always thought that Ebisu was never a really "liked" character. I didn't like him either until the Pain arc when he showed loyalty to Naruto. Having him make this sacrifice, especially for Konohamaru seemed natural to me.

Tosakuai - Thanks regarding the use of the new Kumo ninja. Once Kishi intoduced them I knew I had to incorporate them into my story. I reaally thought it'd be interesting to take one of them and make them a "rival" for Sakura as well.

Ok, so please keep sending in reviews. The more detailed the better as I use them to improve my fanfic. Now on to chapter eleven:

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissention

Chapter Eleven: The Fox and The Bee

It was late and he knew he should rest. But he couldn't, the events of the past few days replayed in his head constantly. Was there something he missed; something he could have done differently? Had he left the village earlier could he have found them before Udon lost his life? Could he have done or said something that could have saved Ebisu? A million different scenarios replayed constantly in his head. Yet none of them was perfect. None of them could have prevented disaster. And that was hard for him to accept.

"You plan on beating yourself up forever idiot," Killer Bee asked. Looking down from the branch he was seated on, Naruto saw his sensei slowly approaching. Naruto quickly leapt down and joined his master who had sat at the base of the tree. "It's hard to be a leader," Killer Bee said, "Not many truly have what it takes. Oh, most people, especially the young, think that when the time comes to lead, that it will be a simple thing. But when they realize the gravity of it; that their decisions can cost lives, most freeze up. Truly, only a few people have the ability to lead."

"You know," Killer Bee continued, "In this world few people have what it takes to become Ninja and fewer still have what it takes to become exceptional. And out of those few exceptional ninja, only a handful have what it takes to be a Kage. That's because the more exceptional you are, the harder the decisions you must make. That's the way it is in all things. Do not look back. Once you begin to doubt your decisions you guarantee disaster. Learn from your mistakes and you will make better decisions. Understand?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes Kirabi-sensei." Killer Bee looked at Naruto with mocked amazement. "Really," he said, "I'm shocked an idiot like you would get that the first time. I was sure I'd have to explain again." "Whatever sensei," Naruto responded. "So," Killer Bee asked, "Have you mastered it yet?" Naruto, still looking forward towards the open field responded, "No. I'm almost there I think but not quite. Mastering something like this is quite honestly one the hardest things I've had to do." "True," Killer Bee said, "I can't say I expect you to master it any time soon. It took me years to do it; you don't have that luxury."

"To be honest," he said, "Very few of us master it regardless of how much time we have. I was lucky. Far luckier than you've ever been." Smiling Nartuo responded, "I'm used to not having much luck sensei. So I learned to make my own." Killer Bee laughed lightly, "That's just the type of response I'd expect from an idiot who doesn't know any better."

"Is it worth it," Killer Bee asked. Naruto looked at his master, they had had this conversation many times before and he was not very excited to have it again. "You know my answer Kirabi-sensei," Naruto responded. "Even now after everything you know he's done," Killer Bee said, "You sacrifice so much for someone who has not done the same. You've given your body, your mind, your soul, even your heart for this Uchiha." Naruto looked at Killer Bee with a sad expression, he knew what he meant. "That girl," Killer Bee continued, "She is really special to you. You talked about her almost as much as Uchiha back then. But, seeing you with her today….I see it now."

"Let me tell you a story," Killer Bee said, "Years ago, when I was a few years younger than you, I knew this kunoichi from our village. Oh, man was she hot! The loveliest creature I'd ever met. I tried everything to make her want me but she had eyes for my brother, the Raikage. So I settled for being her friend and though I loved her I did what I could to get those two together. My brother, at the time, wasn't really interested but eventually, through my efforts grew to like her."

"Though I loved her, I was also very happy for them that they found each other. Unfortunately, while on a mission my brother met another woman from the former Whirlpool country and fell head over heals. When he returned he broke up with the woman and married the girl from the Whirlpool country. She was devastated and I felt sorry for her but deep down I was somewhat happy cuz I knew this was my chance. Unfortunately, the Third Great War began shortly after and she died in a mission before I could tell her. She died never knowing how I felt and I had to live forever regretting that I never said anything."

"When you're young, you feel like you have all the time in the world. That there will always be other fish in the sea as they say. But what happens when you've found the perfect one? There are other fish but there is only one perfect one. The truth is, this world is fragile, especially when you choose the path of the Shinobi. Time is not something that we have in abundance and knowing that we should always fight for the things we want. Or we'll be forced to spend the rest of our lives wishing we had. Do you understand boy?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "But, Sakura-chan is for Sasuke. She always has been, regardless of my feelings. When he comes back he'll need her. I promised to bring him back for her. I can't let my selfishness allow me to go back on my word." "I see," he said, "Then you are a great friend. And a great fool." Reaching into his pocket Naruto pulled out the copy of "The Gutsy Ninja" and thumbed through the pages. "You know Kirabi-sensei," he said smiling, "You're not the first to call me that." And with that Naruto rose and headed towards the cabin. "Good night Kirabi-sensei," he said.

Killer Bee, for a while just sat and watched Naruto enter the cabin. As he closed the door Killer Bee, without taking his eyes away from the cabin said, "Are you not satisfied with all you've heard Samui?" Out from the shadows Samui appeared, with a look of surprise on her face. "You knew I was there sensei," she asked. "Of course," Killer Bee said as he rose to his feet and began to walk away. "My apologies sensei I was just…." "I know what you were doing and I'd rather if you don't do it again," Killer Bee said. "Of course sensei," Samui responded while bowing. "Sensei, may I ask you something? When did you notice me?" Hearing the question Killer Bee stopped and looked at Samui with a serious look on his face. "The day I met ya, Samui, the day I met ya."

_Elsewhere in the Valley_

She had been sitting here for the past hour on this small rock watching the water flow in the nearby stream. Lost in her thoughts she did not hear as another person approached. "Great," said the voice, "Your ass is over here too?!" Startled, Sakura looked over and saw Karui standing next to her and was instantly annoyed by her presence. "If you came here to finish what we started don't bother," Sakura said. "Don't flatter yourself," Karui responded, "This happens to be my spot where I like to relax. But, since I'm feeling generous I won't kick ya out." Karui sat down next to Sakura and sighed heavily.

For a long while neither girl spoke and simply stared at the running water. Sakura really had no interest in speaking to this rude woman but there was something she had to know. "Karui," she said, "When did you meet Naruto?" Karui looked at Sakura with a somewhat annoyed expression and said, "What's it to ya?" "I just want to know more about what Naruto has done while he was gone," Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun," Kairu said, "Came to us about two years ago. He was looking for signs of Akatsuki, specifically the Uchiha kid. Naruto said that he had learned, through an Akatsuki spy, that they had failed to capture Kirabi-sensei and he figured that it'd be a matter of time before they tried again. So he searched out our master. Kirabi-sensi, I guess took a liking to him and took him on as an apprentice." "What did he teach him," Sakura asked. "Not sure," Karui said, "They trained alone further out in the mountain ranges. Whatever he taught him Kirabi-sensei told us was something only he could learn." "Of course," Sakura said with a smile, "There are a lot of things only Naruto can do."

Karui looked at Sakura for a moment. The look on her face seemed to be one of annoyance and confusion. "You shouldn't do that," she said. "Do what," Sakura replied. "Refer to Naruto-kun without the proper respect," Karui said, "Naruto-KUN will be a great man one day. In fact he's already great. He deserves respect. When you refer to him without a title you make it seem like you guys have some sort of closeness." Sakura became angry, "We are close you stupid hag," she said, "He's like my closest friend!! We have a connection you couldn't dream to….." "But are you together," Karui said with a smile.

Sakura paused and blushed slightly, "Well no but…." "Exactly," Karui said, "Then stop speaking as if you are. Naruto told us about you; about how you've got the hots for the Uchiha boy. Personally I don't get how you can still love a traitor like him when you've got someone like Naruto-kun right there." Sakura stared at Karui with her mouth slightly agape. Finally she said, "You don't understand Sasuke, you don't understand Naruto and you damn sure don't understand me."

"So," Karui continued, "Then you're saying you do have the hots for Naruto-kun? Or is it for Uchiha? Or perhaps both, huh?" Sakura had turned beet red and looked away, "I….I….I don't have to answer to you!" Once again things grew silent as they both sat and stared at the flowing water. "So," Sakura asked, "I guess you like Naruto?" Karui sighed and asked, "What are you my biographer? Well, if you must know I loooove my Naruto-kuuuun!! He's strong and brave and handsome. And he's going to be a great and important ninja!" "While he was here," Sakura asked, "Where you guys ever….Did you and him ever….?" "Make out," Karui answered the obvious question. "Why, would that make you jealous," she asked.

"No," Sakura said, "I just want to protect him from hags like you." "Oh really," Karui responded, "Well there's no need. Let's just say what Killer Bee taught him isn't the only training he received. And what I taught him he's become a master!!" Sakura got to her feet and began to leave. "I don't need to hear this," she said. "Then you shouldn't have asked bitch!" Karui said smugly.

Turning around Sakura angrily responded, "You know, you're an ass." "Maybe," Karui said smiling, "But at least I don't lie to myself. I don't know what's so complicated between the three of ya but if I were you I'd decide what ya want. Before someone else comes along and makes the decision for ya." Sakura looked down at the ground for a moment and think over Karui's words. She then looked at her angrily and walked away. Karui watched her leave then looked again at the stream. _What a stupid gullible bitch_, she thought.

Naruto was lying in a corner of the cabin. He found it difficult to sleep. Everything Killer Bee had said was still turning in his mind. Sai, Konohamaru and Moegi had long since gone to sleep and the cabin was quiet. Suddenly Naruto heard the cabin door open with a crash. He wasn't sure but he believed whoever opened it may have taken it off its hinges. Sitting up Naruto saw that a female had entered the room. "Sakura-chan, is that you," he asked. "Yea," Sakura snapped. "Are you alright," Naruto asked. "I'm fine Naruto," she said, "Just go to sleep."

Naruto knew from her tone that she was not fine. "Hey Sakura," he said, "Did Kirabi-sensei bother you again?" "No, Naruto," she said, "Just…..just go to bed will you!! I'm just tired and ready to leave tomorrow! So just go to bed and dream about making out with your hot girlfriend!" And with that Sakura laid down on her sleeping bag and turned over.

Naruto was still sitting up in utter shock and confusion. Slowly he laid down and stared at the ceiling. _Damn_, he thought, _what the hell is wrong with women? One minute their angels then next their like angry snakes! And what's all this girlfriend crap?! Where did that come fr…_ It was at that moment it dawned on Naruto and as it did he slapped his own forehead. _Oh no. Karui! Oh no, what did you do now!?_

_The Next Day_

It was just past dawn the next day as the group prepared to head out. Naruto was checking his gear and securing his scroll to his back as Sai, Sakura, Omoi and Samui did their final equipment checks. Konohamaru stood off to the side with Moegi watching them get ready. He couldn't help but recall his conversation with Naruto the night before.

_The Night Before_

_Konohamaru was sitting in the cabin as Moegi tended to his wounds. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was hurting. The long trek here had taken a toll on him. Despite that he didn't complain. How could he? By all rights he shouldn't even be alive. This was more than he could say for his best friend and sensei. "How are you doing Konohamaru?" Konohamaru turned to see Naruto entering the room. Konohamaru smiled and responded, "I'm fine Nii-san. I'll be ready for tomorrow." _

_Naruto sat next to Konohamaru and glanced at Moegi who had a disapproving look on her face. "I'm sure you would be," Naruto said, "But I'm going to have to have you sit this one out." "But…" Konohamaru said before being cut off. "No buts," Naruto said, "I've already asked too much of you bringing you out here. Your body needs time to heal if you ever want to be a shinobi again. You and Moegi will stay here and wait for our return." Konohamaru turned and looked out the window. As upset as he was hearing this he knew it was the truth. He felt Moegi gently place her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand over hers. "Ok nii-san," he said, "I'll wait here."_

_Present Day_

"Alright Kirabi-sensei," Omoi said, "We're ready to go." Killer Bee sat on a log watching everyone get set to head out. He nodded his satifaction to Omoi. Samui turned to Team Seven and said, "Ok, we should arrive in Kumo by mid-morning. When we get there I want you to follow our lead and avoid direct eye contact. The clothes you're wearing are traditional ANBU uniforms and you must keep your masks on at all times. If anyone asks you're on special assignment. Say nothing beyond that. Got it?!"

In unison Sai, Naruto and Sakura agreed to the terms and placed the ANBU masks on. "Hey idiot," Killer Bee said, "Remember what we talked about." Naruto turned and bowed in respect. "Of course sensei," he said. "Naaaruuutooo-kuuuuun," Karui purred as she hugged Naruto tightly. "Be careful Naruto-kun. I need my lover to come back in one piece 'kay!" While Karui hugged Naruto she looked beyond him to Sakura who stood watching the scene. "Karui," Naruto said, "I…can't….breathe!!"

"Oh Naruto-kun," Karui said, "That's because I leave you breathless." "Oh enough of this," Sakura yelled as she yanked Naruto free from Karui's vice-like grasp and pulled him down the path. "Sakura-chan," Naruto screamed, "You're crushing my arm!" "Shut up lover-boy," Sakura yelled back. "Ahhhh! No! Sakura-chaaaan!!!"

_Kumogakure – The Main Gate – Later that Morning_

She and her partner had been on duty for ten straight hours. Right now all she could think about was taking a nice hot bath. But she knew was not the time for thinking about that. The Raikage had doubled security throughout Kumo and she knew something huge was to happening, something much bigger than the arrival of the emissary from Suna. "Have they arrived yet," asked the ninja who approached her. The kunoichi looked around to see four Kumo ninja walking up to them. They consisted of a female with glasses, a white haired ninja, one tall one and a handsome black haired ninja.

The kunoichi couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the male looked and wondered how come she had never noticed him around before. "Who are you guys," she said. "We're here to escort the emissary," said the ninja. The Konoichi was now confused. "Omoi didn't say anything about changing the guard detail," she said, "What happened to the others?" "They were reassigned suddenly," he said. "Ok," the Konoichi said, "But who are you guys? I've never seen any of you before."

Smiling the ninja came very close now to the konoichi who immediately blushed. He then whispered, "Well if you can keep a secret; we're ANBU. The Raikage wanted extra security. Which is fine for me, I hate having to be in that mask all the time anyway." "Oh," she said, "I see. You're right, a face like yours should never be behind a mask." The ninja smiled as he looked up and saw several figures walking up to the gate. The konoichi and her partner immediately snapped to attention as the small group arrived.

The group consisted of three men of who all wore the uniforms of Suna shinobi. One of the Ninja was a short, slightly older gentleman with the hard face of someone who has seen many battles. He walked ahead of the other two with a commanding presence that left little doubt that he was the emissary. "Welcome sir," said the kunoichi. "Hello," said the short man, "My name Koga, I am the emissary of our Lord Kazekage of Suna. I am here to meet with your lord Raikage."

The kunoichi bowed and then addressed Koga, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir. Our Raikage has anxiously awaited your arrival and will meet with you this evening. For now these ninja shall escort you to the room we have prepared. They will assist you while you are with us." The leader of the escort squad then stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Lee," he said, "please follow me."

For a moment Koga looked closely at Lee. "You look familiar Lee," he said, "Have we met before?" "I doubt that highly sir," Lee responded. "Oh well," Koga said while smiling, "I guess you have that type of familiar face. So, I hope you will treat us well while we're here." Lee smiled, "Don't worry sir; I'll take good care of you."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Talons of the Hawk

Welcome back my freinds to the tale that never ends! Come inside come inside!!! Lol

First the legal stuff:

I don't own Naruto.....Kishimoto-san does. Until I make enough money to buy it from him that is.

Thanks to last weeks reviewers:

airnaruto45, sipuli123, gravenimage.

Responces:

airnaruto45 - Getting a little impatient are we :). TBH, this story encompasses 3 books. This is only book one. Time will tell if they get together.

sipuli123 - Glad you found that part was funny. That's exactly what I was going for there.

And now on to Chapter Twelve and remember please send reviews:

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Twelve: Talons of the Hawk

_Kumogakure – Mid Morning_

They had arrived in Kumo without incident; a small blessing in of itself. With the ANBU agents flanking them, Samui and Omoi both asked around as best they could without giving up too much information. Unfortunately everyone they asked had even less information to give. With every dead end they achieved Naruto's frustration grew. In frustration he punches a nearby wall, cracking it slightly. "This is getting us nowhere," he said. Omoi, seeing this immediately chastises him. "Hey Naruto," he said, "Ya'd better calm down. ANBU aren't known for sudden outbursts like that and if ya keep it up ya'll draw suspicion."

"Then what am I supposed to do Omoi," Naruto asked. "We've been at this for nearly two hours and we have no leads. Meanwhile Akatsuki could be making a move and all I can do is stand around while you ask pointless questions." "Well," Samui said, "what did you expect? Ya didn't think this would be easy did ya? That we'd walk in here and Akatsuki would just be standing here with a big sign on their chest? This will take time." "Please stay calm Naruto," Sakura said, "Samui is right. This is going to take time."

"There is one person we haven't thought to ask Samui," Omoi said. "No way Omoi," Samui responded, "there's no way we deal with him." "Hey," Omoi said, "I don't like it either but Negama always has his ears to the ground. If something's going on in the Land of Lightning he would know." "Who's Negama," Sai asked. "He's one of Kumo's wealthiest traders," Omoi said, "He deals mainly in fine linens and carpets but he's got his hands in everything." "So what's wrong with dealing with this man," asked Sakura. "Because" Samui said, "He also wishes he could have his hands in my pants."

Omoi laughed, "Yeah, he's a character all right. He's had a thing for her for years, even when she was a kid. Every time he sees her he hits on her and tries to convince her to marry him. He's hilarious!" "He's a creep is what he is," Samui said angrily, "Imagine some old fart trying to convince me, when I was thirteen, that I should marry him!" "Yeah," Omoi said, "He's a creep, but right now we need the old bastard. So what do ya say?" Samui sighed deeply, "Fine. But I swear to God if he steps out of line he'll be eating dirt." And with that the group started to make their way to Kumo's trading district.

_Elsewhere in Kumogakure_

It had been a longer walk to the guest homes than the emissary had expected and he was getting somewhat impatient. "How much further into the city must we go before we arrive," he asked. Lee turned and smiled, "The suite set aside for you has been placed in one our most secure locations in the city. I'm sure a man in your position can appreciate the need for such security measures." Koga smiled, "But of course. Forgive my rudeness; we have been on the road for quite awhile." "Believe me sir," Lee said, "I understand. You travelled an extremely long distance and that can wear on you."

Koga once again stared at the young ninja's face. "Are you sure we haven't met," he said, "You look so familiar." Lee turned his face slightly to keep Koga from getting a good look at his profile. "I assure you sir," he said, "My line of work never takes me out of Kumogakure." "Ah, oh well. So what do you do here?" "We are merely members of Kumogakure's guardsmen. We help to keep the peace within the walls." "I see," Koga said as he smiled. But he knew better. Koga was an old ninja who had seen many battles and the idea of these four ninja being mere security was laughable. He knew they were far more than that.

"We're almost there," Lee said as he pointed to a somewhat large building in the distance. "Ah," said Koga, "Finally we'll have an opportunity to rest." Observing the surrounding location Koga noticed there seemed to be no visible signs of additional security. "Are there no other security guards posted," he asked. "No need," Lee said, "We are skilled enough to protect you while you are here." Koga smiled, "Good, good." Hearing this confirmed for Koga that these four were far more skilled than your average ninja if they alone were to be his escorts.

_Kumogakure – Traders Square_

The sound of commerce filled the air; traders from their shacks and laid out blankets, yelled to anyone who would listen about their wares. Women sold their vegetables while butchers peddled their meats. It was nearing noon as Naruto and the others made their way though the narrow crowded streets. Sakura and Sai were amazed at the spectacle. The markets in Konoha were never like this. There everything was far more organized. Every business had a building and things were far calmer. Here they saw traders selling from small poorly made stands or blankets. The smell of sun backed meat permeated the air. To them this was madness.

Near the end of the long street they came to a large store where two large men stood at each side of the entrance. Seeing the group approach both men merely nodded and moved the veil that covered the entrance. As they entered they all caught the sent of burning incense and flowers. Inside the store ornate paintings and fixtures along with the many potted plants gave the place a palatial look as opposed to a store. A few, obviously wealthy, patrons were taking their time looking over thick rugs or beautiful clothing. Each patron had with them a woman who obviously worked there assisting them with choosing their purchases.

As they walked further inside a beautiful, red, silk dress caught Sakura's eye and she stopped to admire it. _I wonder if I'd have time to get this_, she thought. Seeing this Naruto came up behind her and said, "You would look amazing in that Sakura-chan." Instantly, behind her mask, Sakura blushed. "Unfortunately, we didn't come here to shop." "Fine," Sakura said, "Let's go." Sakura and Naruto quickly caught up with the others as a young girl, who seemed no older than fifteen yet, like all the other girls here, very beautiful, came up to them. "Welcome," the young girl said, "How can I be of assistance today? We just received a new shipment of the finest linen from Otogakure yesterday."

"No thanks,' Omoi said, "We're here to see Negama." The girl looked beyond Oomi and Samui and regarded the three ANBU nervously. "Right this way," she said. The girl led them through a side door that once again had two large guards at the entrance and down a small hallway where the smell of incense nearly overwhelmed them. In the room many more paintings and sculptures were scattered about and several more girls, all as beautiful and apparently as young as the girl next to them, walked about. In the middle of the room dozens of pillows were laid on the floor and on them sat a grossly over weight middle aged man drinking what appeared to be wine.

Seeing that he had visitors, the man struggled to get to his feet and then snapped his fingers. At that several of the girls, including the one who led them here ran over and assisted the man to his feet. Dusting the crumbs from his silk robe the man walked over with a broad smile on his face. "Omoi, my boy," he bellowed loudly as he shook Omoi's hand, "What brings you here?! How have you been!?" " We need some information Negama." Negama had a pained expression on his face, "You never visit to say hi, or to see how old Negama is doing, only for information! The least you could do is buy something when you come!" "You know I can't afford anything you sell," Omoi said.

Negama laughed loudly, "Then you should work for me. The life of a shinobi is the life of a fool or the untalented. You are neither. I could pay far better and…" Negama bent close and looked at one of the young girls, "Between you and me, the benefits are way better." Omoi shook his head, "Sorry, but this is the path I've chosen." Negama shook his head sadly, "Then I fear the path you've taken will lead me to morn a needless death."

Negama then looked over to Samui and a lecherous look crept over his face. Slowly he made his way to her and with every step Samui could feel her skin crawl. "Ah my lovely angel Samui," Negama said, "You know, of all my paintings, my sculptures, my girls and everything else I own, they all pale in comparison to you." Annoyed Samui said, "Last I checked you don't own these girls." Negama smiled smugly and with his left hand snapped his fingers and put out his hand. Without a word a girl placed a full cup of wine in his hand. With his right hand he again snapped his fingers and without a word a girl, with a blank look on her face, came up under his right arm and hugged him.

Squeezing her young, firm butt and sipping from his cup he didn't take his eyes off Samui. Smugly he said, "I don't? Could have fooled me?" Giving the girl the glass she let go and she took it away. "You know," Negama said, "this could all have been yours." Disgusted, Samui responded, "Then I'm glad I turned you down." Seemingly amused, Negama turned and walked back to his pillows and slowly brought his massive size down to rest once again. "So tell me," he said, "what brings you, with ANBU in tow, to me."

"Like I said," Omoi said, "We need info." We need to know if anything…..out of the ordinary is going to happen. Any rumblings of Akatsuki or any other terrorist group?" Negama paused, seemingly aghast, "I should hope not! Terrorism is bad for business!" "So you've heard nothing," Samui asked. "Well," Negama said, "I have heard that some organization may want to disrupt the meeting between the Raikage and the emissary from Suna."

Omoi and Samui were surprised. "How did you….," Omoi said before remembering who he was speaking with. Negama smiled, "From what I can tell, some terrorist group has designs for the Suna emissary." Hearing this Naruto grew excited, "Terrorist group," he said, "Is it Akatsuki." Oomi and Samui looked at Naruto with disapproval as Negama looked on with feigned confusion. "My, my," he said, "An ANBU that dares speak to someone other than a superior? How rare!"

Naruto instantly realized his mistake and quickly regained his composure but he knew the damage was done. "If I were you I'd take care of the emissary. If he were to die while in Kumo the Raikage would lose face. Not to mention it could start a war." Samui then turned to everyone, "We should go and confirm the safety of the emissary. Let's go." As they turned to leave Omoi said to Negama, "Thank you Negama,"

_Elsewhere in Kumogakure_

The emissary, Koga has finally arrived at his temporary residence. Looking around at his comfortable surroundings he couldn't help but feel like royalty. Ever since he became a shinobi he had lived and worked in many a few inhospitable locations. As he got older he strived to become a ranked official to ensure his golden years were spent in comfort. To serve his village yet to do so in comfort became his goal. This was what he always wanted.

Meanwhile he had left his men with the Kumo guards. He liked them but he knew Lee was hiding something. His years of experience told him as much. As he surveyed the last room he turned and made his way back to the main entrance where everyone waited.

"This will do nicely….," Koga said as his voice trailed away. In utter shock he looked on as the white haired Kumo guard pulled a blood soaked sword from his guards back, blood pooling around his dead body. While of to the side his other two guards dead bodies lay. And standing in front of him stood Lee, his sword drawn and his hair free of the pony tail and now flowing. "What's the meaning of this Lee," he asked as he drew his kunai. "Sasuke," Lee said. "What," Koga responded. "My name is Sasuke," he said as he suddenly released a great deal of chakra.

The force of Sasuke's chakra forced Koga back and as he tried to get his bearings as it finally dawned on him where he saw Lee's face before. It was on a wanted poster, for Uchiha Sasuke, member of Akatsuki.

_Kumogakure – Trader's Square_

Naruto and the others exited Negamo's shop and Sakura was glad to be out of there. Negamo was in fact a vile man she thought and several times she wanted nothing more than to crack his skull open. "Ok," Samui said, "You guys head to the main gate. I'm going to where the emissary is supposed to be staying." "Got it," said Omoi and with that Samui ran off northwest.

Naruto and the others began to walk south towards the main gate when he suddenly felt a massive chakra signal. Naruto stopped instantly and looked off to the northeast. _No way_, he thought, _it couldn't be_. "Something wrong," asked Sakura. "I….have to go," Naruto said. "What," asked Sakura. "I think I found a lead," "Then we go together," said Sai. "No," Naruto responded, "You guys should go with Omoi and make sure the emissary is safe. I won't take long." "Alright," Omoi said, "Be careful." "Right," Naruto said as he turned and ran off.

Sakura looked on as Naruto ran off, concerned but knowing he could handle himself. Omoi, Sai and Sakura then continued on to the main gate. When they arrived they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. As they approached the guards Omoi asked if everything was ok and if the emissary had arrived safely. He was told that the previous guards were there when the emissary arrived and reported no incidents. Relieved, Omoi and the others were about to head of to the guest housing when a young kunoichi walking passed yelled out, "Hey Omoi," she said. "Hey, where you headed?" "I just finished my shift at the main gate," she said, "And thanks for telling me that you changed the emissaries escorts!"

Omoi turned and looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about," he said. "C'mon," she said, "You switched the escorts with four ANBU. It was fine by me because the squad leader was a total babe. I mean that dark hair and those eyes. The others in his squad I could do without. Especially that tall one and the guy with the white hair, they were just creepy." Hearing the description Sakura and Sai suddenly realized who she had seen. "Oh my God," Sakura yelled, "That's Sasuke and Hawk!"

Immediately Omoi yelled at the kunoichi, "Send word to all the guards that enemies are in Kumo and have every available man meet me at the Emissaries residence, now!" Without question or thought the kunoichi ran off to do as she was told. "Come on, let's get over there!" As they began to run, Sakura paused as she came to a realization. _Naruto_, she thought. "Wait," she said, "I'm going after Naruto!" "But he ran in a different direction," Omoi said. "Naruto knew Sasuke was here and he went after him," she responded. "But the residence is that way," Omoi said. "Which means Sasuke didn't take the emissary where he was supposed to," she responded. "If Naruto knew where Sasuke was why'd he go alone," Omoi said. Sakura paused, "You really don't know who you're talking about do you." "Fine," Omoi Said, "But I have to go to the residence, Samui went there and it could be a trap." "Right, we'll meet up with you after we find him." Sakura said as she and Sai left in pursuit.

_Elsewhere in Kumogakure_

Naruto was running at top speed. At a certain point he had stopped traveling on the ground and had leapt to the roof tops in order to move quicker. _It can't be you_, he thought. _Why would you be here?_ _Could you really have changed so much as to now do something like this?_ Naruto's head was spinning with all the different thoughts and conflicting emotions. Deep down he prayed that he was wrong. But he knew he wasn't, the chakra signature he felt was familiar to him, as familiar to him as his own.

Arriving on a roof of a residential building, Naruto looked across the street at the large two story home where he felt the chakra coming from. Without hesitation Naruto dropped down to street level, ran across the street, leapt over the gate and charged at the door. _You knew I was here didn't you_, he thought. _And you planned to take the emissary and then call me here in a way you knew only I could notice. _Naruto lowered his shoulder and broke down the door. "Isn't that right," he screamed as he tore the mask from his face, "Sasuke!!!" And as he stood at the entrance, he looked up on the second floor steps to see Sasuke as he pulled the sword that was embedded in the emissaries heart.

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto had arrived, simply looked on blankly; he said nothing and barely moved. Naruto took a moment to survey the area. He saw the bodies of the emissaries Suna guardsmen and the bodies of four naked men piled to the side. "No," Naruto said sadly, "This is too much Sasuke! What have you done!? Sasuke, what have you done!?" Sasuke still neither answered nor moved. He merely watched as his former friend screamed in anger and sadness. _You don't understand Naruto_, he thought. _But you will. In time you will. _

Sasuke then charged his Chidori and electricity pulsed throughout his entire body. With a quick movement of his hand electricity poured out and struck the wall to the left and instantly the curtains by the window lit on fire. As if possessed, the fire quickly engulfed everything it came in contact with and soon the entire wall was aflame. _He's going to burn this entire house down_, Naruto realized. Sasuke, still without saying a word merely turned as if he was leaving. "Where do you think you're going," Naruto screamed. "You think I'll just let you walk away!?"

Naruto then leapt up at Sasuke easily clearing the space between them. Without hesitation and with a speed Naruto could barely register, Sasuke turned; Sharigan activated and yelled, "Fireball jutsu!!" Naruto quickly changed directions, moving to the left and was barely able to evade the large plume of flames that was shot at him. But this was anticipated; Sasuke then hurled the sword in his hand directly at Naruto who was unable to dodge. The sword was buried deep into his left shoulder blade and the force of the throw caused Naruto fall back down onto the first floor. Naruto landed hard and was, for a moment disoriented. All around him flames shot up as it consumed more and more of the house.

Naruto slowly got to his feet. The heat of the fire began to singe his skin and his lungs felt heavy and the sword was still buried in his shoulder. Naruto wasn't concerned for none of these things. All he cared about was that Sasuke was gone. He could neither see him nor feel his chakra. _Even in sage mode Sasuke can mask his chakra from me_, he thought. "Naruto," Sakura screamed as she and Sai charged into the burning home. As they entered they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the burning room. Naruto looked over at Sakura and without a word she knew what had happened. Naruto in one quick motion pulled the sword out and screamed in pain.

Sakura quickly made her way over and caught him as he fell to his knees. Slowly she helped him to his feet as Sai said, "We got to get out of here. This place will come down any second!" "Hold it right there," came a voice. Looking over at the entrance five Kumo ninja stood. "You guys killed the emissary and some our friends," said one of the ninja. "Look," said another as he pointed at Naruto's headband, "They're not ANBU! They're Konoha shinobi! Get them!"

"Fuck," Sai screamed as he pulled smoke bombs from his belt and threw them to the ground. The resulting smoke from the bombs created enough of a distraction for them to escape and the flames kept the Kumo ninja from giving chase. As Naruto leapt across the Kumo roof tops, desperately trying to escape the city he came to a sad realization. _I failed_, he thought. _The entire mission was a failure. Somehow, Sasuke knew I would be here. And I've been used. Sasuke, I don't know what you're up to, but this is too much. Somehow, someway, I will stop you._

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Sasuke's Conviction

Welcome everyone to chapter thirteen of my fan fic. Wow I can't believe I've been able to maintain this without missing a beat! I guess I should pat myself on the back! *pat**pat*

Alright so as you all know I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to last weeks reviewers:

Sipuli123, gravenimage, airnaruto, chi town cody, erikarden, bamaboy71 and temari-rulz.

Responces:

**Sipuli123**: Regarding who's stronger **in my story**, unfortunately I can't say as that would give away too much. Let's just say we get to see this answered in the next two chapters. **In the actual manga** at this point I'd put Naruto ahead of Sasuke by a hair.

**Chi Town Cody**: Hope you're still reading buddy. I will say that i tried to make the characters, emotions and goals to be as close to the cannon material as possible at first and then show the progression I think they would take. As a result Naruto's dedication to save Sasuke had to be placed in there for now. As for me showing Sakura's abuse, unfortunately I never saw it as abuse but as it is intended....as comedy and not to be taken seriously. I hope you can see it this way and look past it.

ErikArden: Well, what can I say except: **I TRIED, O HOW I DID TRY!!** But i just can't write using that format! If others start to complain I will have no choice but to switch over but until then I hope you stick with the story.

Now on to what you really came here for, the story, and remember as always I like reviews (good or bad) and the more detailed the better, thanks:

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Thirteen: Sasuke's Conviction

"Are ya sure that that's everything that happened," Omoi asked as he paced the floor. "Of course it is, don't you believe me," Naruto answered defensively. Omoi turned and looked at Naruto. His expression seemed a mix of anger and sadness. Everyone had returned to Karibi's home in the mountain and was now sitting around trying to get a bearing on what had happened earlier in the day. The sun was setting and everyone felt tense and nervous.

"Ya know trust isn't an issue Naruto," Omoi responded. "But we need to make sure we've covered all the bases here. The fact is even though Uchiha Sasuke was in the village we have no proof of that outside of ya saying that ya saw him." "What about that girl who spoke to him at the front gate," Sakura asked. "She says she can't remember specifics about what they looked like," Samui responded. "All she can remember was that the guy she talked to was very handsome." Sakura looked confused, "I don't get it. How could she not know what he looked like?"

"It's the Sharingan," Naruto said as everyone looked at him. "I've spent the last few years researching everything I could find on it and one of the abilities of a Sharingan user is the ability to cloud the mind. Sasuke must have at some point used it on her. I don't think she'll be much help at all." Everyone seemed to grow even more dejected after hearing this.

"Well you've gotten into quite a mess haven't you idiot boy," said Killer Bee, "What do you plan to do now?" "I've already sent word to Danzo," Naruto said, "and I think we should return to Konoha." "But what about Sasuke," Sakura asked. "He did what he came to do," Naruto said, "He's probably well on his way out of the Lightning Country." "Well you need to locate him," Killer Bee said, "The only way to clear your name and Konoha now is to find Uchiha Sasuke."

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "I will bring Sasuke in." Naruto," Sakura said in surprise. But before she could continue Naruto cut her off. "Don't worry Sakura," he said, "I still don't plan to hand him over to Kumo or anyone else. Sasuke is Konoha's responsibility. Whatever punishment he deserves it will be Konoha that gives it to him." Killer Bee scoffed, "You honestly think that will be enough. My brother will not rest until he sees Uchiha Sasuke dead for what he's done. You can't protect Sasuke now."

Naruto sat back and considered Killer Bee's words. Despite everything he knew Killer Bee was right. Perhaps he could have convinced the Raikage and the other Kages to forgive Sasuke before, but now Sasuke had gone too far. And now, for the first time, Naruto feared that his friend was truly lost.

"Well," Killer Bee said, "There's nothing we can do about it now. My brother has every available man searching the country for ya and ya'll have to lay low. I know of a way to get out of the Lightning Country undetected but I'll have to check the route myself to make sure it's safe. I'll head out now and I should be back in the morning. So be ready to move when I return and until then just rest up. Samui ya'll be with me. Oomi, I want ya to head back to Kumo now, my brother will need ya."

_Later that Evening_

Killer Bee, Samui and Omoi had long since left and Karui tended to things within Killer Bee's home. Naruto had requested that everyone else speak with him here at the stream. The moon had long since risen and they had all eaten. Everyone knew that whatever Naruto wanted to say was of great importance and as he breathed deeply, preparing to say what was on his mind, no one spoke and everyone looked on intently.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "This mission has been a disaster. Every decision I've made has been wrong. And now my actions may have brought Konoha to the brink of war." Naruto's shoulders slumped, as if the weight of the world was on them and they would soon crumble. "Look," he said, "I want you guys to know that I'm proud of you all and no matter what happens I will take full responsibility with Danzo."

Sakura, who sitting right next to him, placed her hand on his. "No Naruto," you did nothing wrong, "Akatsuki was obviously aware that we were here. Sasuke was one step ahead of us and used us." "That's right neesan," Konohmaru said, "And if you think we'll let you take the blame for this you're wrong. We'll all stand beside you." "That's right," Sakura said, "If he wants to punish you he'll have to punish all of us." "No," Naruto protested, "I can deal with Danzo, but you guys will all be needed soon. I can't allow you to take the heat for this. Besides, what's the worst Danzo could do? Banish me again." Despite everything, Naruto's little joke couldn't help but bring a smile and a laugh to everyone's face.

"Excuse me," Sai said interrupting the brief joy, "But I think you are underestimating your situation here Naruto. Danzo is not just going to let this go as just another failed mission. He has lost face in the eyes of the Kages and as you've said this could start a war. He's going to look for someone to blame here and it will fall on your shoulders. Danzo won't think twice about sacrificing you to protect his position." "I know that," Naruto replied sadly, "which is why I don't want any of you involved. If a sacrifice has to be made it will be mine and mine alone." "But," Sakura said as she was interrupted. "No buts Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "I can handle this."

_Later that night_

Sasuke stood in the open field deep in the forest in Kumo. For a moment he closed his eyes and allowed the tranquility of the forest at night wash over him. He breathed in deep the crisp night air and listened intently to the chirping of birds and the crickets. Somewhere in the distance he heard the slow steady sound of a stream and hooting of an owl. Slowly, almost begrudgingly he opened his eyes and stared intently at the large mountain looming a short distance away. Behind him, his three companions stood awaiting his order. Without looking back he gave it, "You know what to do," he said.

Without so much as a word Suigetsu and Jugo leapt off into the inky night. Karin walked up to Sasuke and placed her hand on his cheek. Sasuke looked at her and noted the concern on her face but says nothing. Without a word Karin turned and leapt off to catch up to Jugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke looked on as Karin disappeared and then turned again and looked up at the mountain.

_Do you hate me Naruto_, he thinks. _Do you curse my name? Do you, at last, understand my pain and my determination? Do you understand how far I am willing to go for justice? Hmph, of course you don't. Knowing you, I bet you still have hope for me yet. Well tonight, I will crush that hope as easily as I crushed our bond. _Sasuke then did what he has done countless times, he looked within for that light, the power that is his chakra and with but a command no different than flexing a muscle he let it loose. Every ebb of his power rose to the surface and Sasuke merely stood and waited.

_Kumogakure Mountains_

It had been several hours since Naruto had spoken to his friends. He had listened to their protests and ideas but in the end he was determined to shoulder this failure alone. Now, he tried to rest. But his rest was anything but peaceful. Throughout the night, Naruto tossed and turned, he slept the sleep of the troubled, the sleep of the burdened. Suddenly, like a torch suddenly lit in the darkness, Naruto felt that familiar feeling.

Naruto rose out of his sleep instantly and sat up in his bed his sage chakra already activated. He shook his head as if to shake out the last effects of grogginess. Quickly he rose to his feet and walked over to the window. For a moment he stared outside at the stars and then looked over to his gear. He then made his way over to his things and quickly got dressed and fastened his equipment, including his scroll, to himself.

Preparing to leave Naruto stopped and looked over to Sakura who was still asleep. Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as the moonlight shone through the window and highlighted her radiant face. Naruto walked over to her and bent down and tenderly moved a strand of hair that was covering her face. _Sakura_, he thought, _there has always been so much I wanted to tell you, So much I can't say. Even now I wish I had the courage. But years ago I made you promise that I intend to keep. Tonight, I don't know what's going to happen but even though I go alone I know I'm never alone. You are with me and if I don't return just know that I am always with you._

Naruto reached out to touch her cheek but paused and thought better of it knowing Sakura was a light sleeper and he could wake her. Rising to his feet Naruto quietly made his way to the front door and opened it, only to be startled to see Karui standing in his way.

"And where do ya think ya going this late Na-ru-to-kun," she purred questioningly. Naruto was initially caught off guard by her presence but quickly regained his composure. "I'm going for a walk," he said. Karui reached out and touched Naruto's waste seductively and slowly ran her fingers across his utility belt that stored his Kunai, smoke bombs and other weapons. "Ya pretty heavily armed for a leisurely stroll aren't ya," she said sarcastically.

Naruto stepped forward out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. Smiling he said, "Well, we are wanted criminals in this land. I wouldn't want to be caught unprepared." "Oh really," Karui said, "And you wouldn't happen to be heading down to the woods over to the east now would you?" Naruto looked away knowing his ruse was discovered. "Naruto" Karui said, "If this is what ya think ya must do then I won't stop ya but I wonder have ya thought this through."

"I know what I'm doing Karui," Naruto said. "Ya know he's not alone Naruto," Karui said. "What if it's a trap?" Naruto shook his head, "He wants this between us and he'll want no one else involved. Trust me." "I always trust ya Naruto-kun," Karui said as Naruto walked away, "It's him I have a problem with." As Naruto walked away, without looking back he responded, "Don't worry Karui, I know Sasuke." "Do ya really," Karui said. Naruto paused and seemed to consider her words. After a moment or two, without another word he ran off into the night.

_Meanwhile_

Sakura groggily woke up sure she had heard talking. She listened for any noises but heard nothing_. I guess it was just a dream_, she thought. Sakura turned over in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. Lazily, she opened her eyes and looked over at Naruto and for a while it had not registered that the bed was empty. Once again she closed her eyes and tried to back to sleep. It then suddenly dawned on her and she sat up.

_Hmm_, she thought, _I wonder where he went. I guess he couldn't sleep and went to take a walk. O well._ Sakura once again laid down and tried to back to sleep. A few moments later she opened her eyes and looked over to where Naruto's equipment was placed. Sakura instantly shot up out her bed and rose to her feet and ran over to Naruto's bed and looked around to make certain she was right.

In a panic she ran over to Sai and woke him frantically. "Sai," she said, "Sai wake up." Sai woke up and sat up. "Sakura-chan," he said, "What's going on?" "It's Naruto," she said, "He's gone. All his things are gone too." Sai was shocked and looked over to Naruto's bed. He then looked at Sakura with a concerned look. "Get dressed Sakura-chan," he said.

Ten minutes later Sakura and Sai emerged from the house. "Any idea where he went," Sai asked. Before Sakura could answer, Karui who had been sitting nearby answered. "My my," she said, "I figured you two would pop out sooner or later. Lose something?" Sakura looked at Karui and instantly felt like hitting her. "Naruto's missing Karui," she said, "Have you seen him?" Karui smiled, "Naruto-kun received an invitation from an old friend and decided to take him up on it." Sakura stood in absolute shock as she heard Karui's words. One of her greatest fears seemed to be coming to pass.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto had been running since he left Karui. He was deep in the woods now and drawing closer to the chakra signature he felt. His right arm, the one pierced by the sword, burned but he did his best to ignore the pain. Sakura had done a great job patching it up and the pain had become manageable. Naruto suddenly sensed three other smaller chakra signatures and slowed down. Cautiously he moved while he tried to locate the other enemies.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone leaning up against a tree. As he approached he could see it was a young shinobi with white hair and a large sword strapped to his back. "So you finally made it huh," Suigetsu said as he stood and faced Naruto. From the left and the right two other shinobi came into view, a female who dropped from an above tree and another tall male who appeared form behind some bushes. Pointing at them one by one Naruto said, "Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo."

Karin was somewhat surprised. "You know who we are," she asked. "I've studied you all for the past three years," Naruto replied. Suigetsu spit on the ground and grunted. "So," he said, "that supposed to impress me? Please, I don't find anything about you all that impressive." Suigetsu approached Naruto and slowly drew his sword. Naruto merely stood and watched him; he neither moved nor attempted to protect himself. "So how about it hotshot," Suigetsu said smiling, "You want to try and impress me?"

Karin screamed, "Suigetsu, you moron, this is not our mission!!" "I know what our mission is you dumb bitch," Suigetsu yelled, "I just wanted to get an up close and personal look at this beast." Suigetsu then leaned in closer and said, "I'll let you pass. But when you fight with Sasuke you're going to wish you stayed to fight me instead." Suigetsu smiled wickedly and then stepped to the side. Without a word Naruto once again broke out into a run and left the three shinobi behind.

_Meanwhile_

"Let me get this straight," Sakura said to Karui, "You knew where Naruto was going and you just let him go!? Why didn't you tell us or try to stop him or at least go with him to back him up!?" Karui, still seated, looked up at Sakura, "Because he wouldn't have listened to me if I told him not to go and he wouldn't have allowed anyone to go with him. Even a dumb bitch like you should know Naruto-kun wants to handle this alone." "This is not about what Naruto wants," Sakura replied, "He could be walking into a trap! He should have taken us with him!" Karui rose to her feet and got into Sakura's face. Smiling she said, "Naruto-kun can handle it. He can handle anything. I have faith in him. A lot more than you right now."

Sakura looked away and her face grew sad, "This isn't about having faith; it's about protecting Naruto. He's in danger and I have to help." "Oh really," Karui said, "So you think your dream guy Sasuke is capable of killing Naruto-kun?" "I," Sakura replied, "I don't know what Sasuke's capable of……not anymore." Sai then stepped forward and said, "Well, we need to find him. Karui what direction did he go?" "That's not necessary," Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

Thinking back she remembered her conversation with Naruto: _"Naruto," she asked, "does that work both ways. I mean, you said that now, no matter where I am, you can tell if I'm in trouble. Can I now do the same thing?" Naruto thought about this for awhile. "You know," he said smiling, "I never thought about that before. I guess so." "Good," she said smiling, "So that means if you're ever in trouble. I'll find you."_

_Naruto, _Sakura thinks, _I hope this works. _Concentrating hard, Sakura attempts to remember the feeling she felt that night. She focuses on Naruto, his power his chakra. For a moment she feels nothing and thinks that perhaps she can't locate him. Slowly she feels a warmth, the same warmth she felt that night. But this time it's not covering her entire body, this time it's coming from a direction. Sakura opens her eyes and too her amazement she see's a light blue trail of energy. "I found him," she screams, "Sai, let's go!" And as Sakura and Sai run off Karui looks on and a sudden realization dawns on her. _You found him by sensing his chakra huh_, she thinks. _So Kirabi-sensei you taught Naruto-kun that technique and he used it for her._

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke stood with his eyes closed, listening, waiting and for a while it seemed as though he wasn't here. It felt that he was another place, another time, where he could be at peace. But he knew better, for in fact he was now standing at the brink of oblivion. Suddenly he is jarred from his peace by the rustle of leaves and slow heavy breathing. Sasuke opened his eyes and standing in front of him stood Naruto. "Glad you could make it, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Sasuke looks upon his old friend who immediately tenses up ready to fight. "Naruto," Sasuke says, "You know why I'm here. Before we get into a needless confrontation is there any way I can convince you to come with me." Naruto smiled, "Sorry Sasuke but I like my life and would like to keep it for a few more years."

"Tell me something Sasuke," Naruto said, "Before we begin this, tell me why. Why did you have to go this far Sasuke?!" Sasuke's face grew expressionless once again as he said, "The very fact that you have to ask me this question proves that you will never understand. So why bother trying to explain."

Naruto looked own at the ground and tried his best to fight the sadness he felt would swallow him whole. "You're right," he said, "There was a time that I thought I did understand. When I lost Jiraiya-sensei I thought that I did. But the truth is I don't. I don't and I never will! I can never understand how hate can turn someone so good into what you are!! But it doesn't matter, I promised to bring you home and I will!! I will bring you back to Konoha and there you will atone for your crimes and perhaps, one day, you'll understand how wrong you've been!

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. "Tell me Naruto," he said, "What if that doesn't happen? I have no intention of returning to Konoha alive. And what I fight for is in direct opposition of what you fight for. So tell me, in order to protect Konoha, how far are you willing to go?"

"Whatever it takes Sasuke," Naruto responded. "I will do whatever it takes to protect those who are precious to me." Sasuke then opened his eyes and Naruto could see great intensity and focus. "Are you willing to kill me," Sasuke asked. The question had taken Naruto off guard and he found himself unable to answer. Sasuke then said, "You can choose to protect Konoha and sacrifice me, one of your precious people. Or you fight and kill me to save Konoha. Which will you choose?"

Naruto clenched his fist he wanted to answer, he wanted to scream, but in the end the words couldn't come. Sasuke slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and slowly unsheathed it. "You know Naruto," he said, "The difference between you and I and the reason despite all your strength that you can't beat me is because…"

Sasuke then moved at Naruto with blinding speed leaving Naruto without a moment to react. Within a second Sasuke had closed the gap between them and buried his sword deep into Naruto's chest. "The reason you can't beat me," Sasuke said to a stunned Naruto, "Is because you lack conviction."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. The Difference Betweeen Us

Welcome back diehard fans!!

First off, last night I accidentally posted this chapter in error. Sorry about that. The chapter wasn't ready yet.

First the Legal stuff: I don't own Naruto

Now the thank you's:

Thanks to sipuli123, gravenimage, Lovehate Ultimatum, Bamaboy71.

And finally the responses:

Sipuli123: Glad you agree my friend.

LHU: I'm glad you like what I'm doing with the story so far. I've tried very hard to balance things and show the progression of attitudes with Naruto and others. After all in my story these are 19, 20 year olds. As far as Karui is concerned, I wanted to do two things. First i wanted to introduce a female character who was as sure of her feelings for Naruto as Hinata but had the confidence of Sakura. Plus I wanted to use the Kumo shinobi. Doing this was killing two birds with one stone.

And now on to chapter 14. And always please keep the reviews flowing!!

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Fourteen: The Difference between Us

Sasuke stood looking into Naruto's eyes as the life faded from them. Pulling the sword out of his former friend he seemed, for a moment to show a hint of annoyance. "You've gotten better with maintaining your clones," Sasuke said, "Before they would disappear instantly after receiving such a blow." As he yanked the sword out, Naruto fell to his knees and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You didn't actually think this could fool my eyes did you," Sasuke asked as he attempted to scan his surroundings.

Suddenly dozens of Naruto's clones appeared from all directions and Sasuke found himself surrounded. The clones leapt from behind bushes, trees and down from branches. Each clone was armed with a kunai and attacked without hesitation, Sasuke stood, seemingly unconcerned and took his sword and stabbed it into the ground, burying it into the earth. "Please," Sasuke said, "I saw this technique years ago." Sasuke then leapt into action, dodging and counterattacking all of Naruto's clones. Despite the large number of them Sasuke easily dodged each attack and parried every attempt the clones made.

Within seconds Sasuke had taken out most of the clones and their number had dwindled to only a handful while Sasuke himself had yet to be touched. However, so focused was Sasuke on the clones, that he had failed to see the real Naruto leaping at him from behind with a glowing ball of energy in his right hand. Sasuke heard the movement and slight noise from the technique. He quickly turned to face Naruto and tried to get out of the way but he was too late. "Rasengan," Naruto screamed as he hit Sasuke in the middle of his chest.

Sasuke's body was launched several yards away and slammed hard into a nearby oak tree, nearly splitting it in two. As his limp body fell to the ground Naruto recalled the last few remaining clones and, breathing heavily, slowly made his way over to Sasuke's unconscious form. Before he could reach him however Sasuke's body disappeared within a puff of smoke. Startled, Naruto made a stunning realization. _That was a shadow clone_, he thought.

Naruto then heard a noise behind him and turned to see Sasuke leaping at him with his sword swinging at his face. Shocked, Naruto was just able to leap back as Sasuke's sword only scratched under his right eye. Naruto then back flipped once more to add more distance between them. Once he rose to his feet he wiped the blood from below his eye and stared harshly at Sasuke.

"Why are you so surprised," Sasuke said. Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing a few feet behind him. "Like I said," Sasuke continued, "I saw that technique years ago and any technique I see can be mine." Naruto stood speechless. He could feel a cold bead of sweet run down his brow. "Naruto," Sasuke said, "Don't you get it? All your techniques, all your skills are mine to have. To me all that you are is as nothing in my eyes."

Naruto could feel his anger bubbling to the surface. It seemed like every word Sasuke spoke increased his anger. Naruto clenched his fist while he fought to keep his emotions in check while trying to consider his options. Quickly he came to a decision. Naruto quickly began to make hand signs and Sasuke smiled as he saw this. "This again," Sasuke said as he two began to make hand signs. Almost simultaneously both men yelled out, "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!" And with that Naruto created several dozen more clones while Sasuke created an equal amount. Naruto, for a moment was shocked to see that Sasuke had duplicated his technique perfectly. Again he could feel that cold sweat at the back of his neck. "What's the matter Naruto," Sasuke said, "Are you finally figuring it out? Do you see the difference between us?"

As both sides stared at each other, poised to continue their battle Naruto smiled. "Sasuke," Naruto said, "For years I dreamed of this moment. I am going to bring you home. But first, I guess I'll have to beat the hell out of you. I'll try not to enjoy this too much." Sasuke smiled in response and said, "Naruto, I am going to show you the true difference between us." And without another word, both sides converged to continue their battle.

_Meanwhile_

Sakura and Sai had been running non-stop. With Sakura's new found ability to locate Naruto she was able to lead Sai on a direct path to him. Deep down she was thrilled that this technique had worked and if it were another situation she would have stop to marvel at its intricacy. But now was not the time for these thoughts. All she could focus on was finding Naruto and Sasuke. Somehow, someway she had to stop what she knew was happening. So focused on her task was Sakura that she didn't see the slight movement off to her left until it was too late. Out from the shadows a kunai was thrown aimed at Sakura's head. Before it could find its target Sai leapt in front and parried it with his sword.

Sakura leapt back and along with Sai stood ready to defend themselves against another attack. Out of the shadows emerged three shinobi. Sakura, seeing the three of them, instantly knew she was in the presence of Sasuke's team called Hawk. "Finally," Suigetsu said as he unsheathed his sword, "I was starting to worry that the Kyuubi really did come alone." "Out of our way," Sakura said angrily. "Sorry," Karin said, "But we can't do that. You see fighting the Kyuubi wasn't our mission. Our mission was to make sure my Sasuke-kun wasn't disturbed. This means we have to kill you both."

_My Sasuke-kun_, Sakura thought to herself. She wanted to know what this woman meant by that but she knew this wasn't the time to ask questions. Sakura and everyone else were taken by surprise when off in the distance behind them they saw a large flash of light and they heard what sounded like an explosion. "Woohoo," Suigetsu yelled as he pumped his fist in the air, "it looks like Sasuke and the Kyuubi are getting the party started right!! Well, alright! I guess I can't just stand around and let him have all the fun!" And as Suigetsu said these words he ran at Sai with his sword raised, ready to fight.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke and Naruto, along with their clones met in a furious exchange of kicks and punches. Using his Sage Chakra, Naruto was able to locate the real Sasuke and quickly made his way though the maze of copies as they did battle. As Naruto was about to reach the real Sasuke who was busy fending off three of Naruto's clones, Naruto was stopped by one of Sasuke's clones. The clone, using his sword swiped at Naruto's head and came inches from his eye. Naruto quickly gathered himself and dodged the clones' secondary attack and with one punch to the face, destroying it.

Naruto then leapt at the real Sasuke just as he was disposing of the last of the three clones. Naruto, upon reaching Sasuke, attempted to a roundhouse kick that Sasuke ducked and then countered with a sweep kick to the legs that brought Naruto crashing hard to the floor. Quickly Sasuke gathered himself and attempted to punch Naruto while he was grounded. Naruto however caught Sasuke's punch and kicked him away and quickly got to his feet.

For a moment, among the chaos of clones, Naruto lost sight of the real Sasuke. Suddenly from behind, with sword in hand, Sasuke emerged and once again continued his assault. Naruto quickly drew a kunai and used it to block Sasuke's attacks but found he was being forced back. Suddenly from behind one of Sasuke's clones grabbed him and held him still as Sasuke thrust his sword at Naruto. Naruto quickly slid his feet under the clone behind him and used leverage to twist the clone to the front. As he did so Sasuke blade was buried deep into his own clone.

Using the momentary pause this caused, Naruto punched Sasuke in the face forcing him back. Sasuke just smiled. "Enough of this," Sasuke said as the last of his remaining clones all simultaneously created hand signs and yelled, "Fire style!! Grand fireball jutsu!!" With that each clone released a large ball of flames that incinerated every clone of Naruto's. Soon, Naruto found himself once again alone. Yet, before he could react, the clones and Sasuke once again created hand signs, "Fire Style!! Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!!"

In utter shock Naruto watched as five balls of flame all shaped as a dragons snaked its way to him.

_Meanwhile_

Suigetsu's blade came crashing down, striking the ground with a thud. His target, Sai, had quickly dodged the attack by leaping back and landed several feet away. Suigetsu, looked at Sai and smiled, "I guess you might prove to be a little fun after all. Hey Jugo, come here and help me kill this bastard." Jugo then walked up to Suigetsu and once they were side by side, they both ran, head on at Sai. Quickly Sai leapt trying to dodge every kick and punch thrown his way. Eventually Suigetsu swiped his sword at Sai's torso and cut him in half.

Before Sai's body could hit the ground however, it turned to ink and splashed on the ground. Suigetsu and Jugo for a moment stood in shock when above them, a large black and white bird swooped down and, using its talons, grabbed Jugo and flew away. Suigetsu stood, with his mouth agape, watching as Jugo struggled to free himself from the large bird. "You really should pay closer attention," Sai said as he road atop a large black and white rhino. "What the fu…" Suigetsu yelled as the Rhino ran him over.

Sakura ducked as Karin launched yet another kunai. _Where the hell is she getting all these kunai from_, Sakura thought as she looked around to see hundreds of kunai buried in the ground. It seemed to her that Karin was creating them from thin air and had an endless supply. As several more kunai flew at her Sakura again dodged them, except for one the scratched her left arm. Almost instantly Sakura felt as if her arm was being drained of life.

Seeing Sakura struggle to use her left arm brought a smile to Karin's lips. "Feel that," she said, "It's the power of my chakra. Those aren't Kunai I'm throwing. It's my chakra that I can actually shape and mold. If you're hit with it, my chakra will poison your own. So do you feel it? Do you feel the life being drained out of you slowly?" Sakura grabbed her arm. _Damn it_, she thought, _it won't move._ _I have to end this quickly._

Just as Karin was about to continue her attack out in the distance they saw what looked like a large explosion of fire and a person jumping high above it. Looking closely, Sakura recognized the man. _Naruto_, she thought and just seeing him alive calmed her a bit. Suddenly in front of Naruto she saw another figure appear who she knew was Sasuke. She saw Sasuke and Naruto exchange blows in the air that ended with Sasuke kicking Naruto back down to the earth with him in pursuit.

Sadness seemed to sweep over Sakura; sadness and determination. Sakura had to get to them and to do that she had to get past Karin. Staring hard at Karin, Sakura made the decision that she would get past her even if she had to kill her.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto landed hard on the ground. For a moment he felt the wind knocked out of him and he was disoriented. Naruto struggled to catch a breath but as he inhaled his lungs burned. He knew he was surrounded by flames that only a moment ago, were aimed at him. As Sasuke and his clones shot those fire balls at him Naruto did the only thing he could, he created clones and used them to throw himself high into the sky and above the explosion. But Sasuke had caught him and after the small exchange in the air, had sent him back into the flames.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke falling from the sky right above him, his sword pointed down to ensure it would run him through. Naruto quickly summoned a clone and it pulled him out of the way just Sasuke landed and his sword buried into the ground where Naruto had laid. Naruto then kicked him in the side of the head launching Sasuke into the fire that burned nearby.

Naruto slowly got to his feet and tried to gather his bearings. Smoke and heat surrounded him and for a moment Naruto's legs seem to weaken. Taking a deep breath Naruto righted himself just as he saw Sasuke slowly emerge from out of the flames. Blood trickled down the side of his head and a look of anger, or perhaps frustration was etched on his face. "Enough of this," Sasuke said as he rose his sword high into the sky.

Naruto saw the tell tale signs of Sasuke charging electricity through his body and knowing what was coming he quickly ducked his hands into his coat. Sasuke quickly charged electricity through out his body and then focused the charge into his sword. Bringing his sword down in a long sweeping motion he yelled, "Chidori Senbon!!" A large amount of electricity shot out at Naruto and just as it was about to hit its target Naruto swung his hand out from his coat and blocked the attack and swatted it off to the left.

_Meanwhile_

Flying high over the forest, Jugo struggled to get loose of the large talons of the bird. Losing patience he became enraged and found his cursed seal activated. With but a punch Jugo destroyed the bird and glided back down to the battle field. Sai stood atop the rhino he had created and looked of to the south. _I'm pretty sure I just saw a flask of lightening_, he thought. _What kind of battle is Naruto having over there? _Hearing a beastial scream from above, Sai looked up and to his amazement saw Jugo seconds away from landing on top of him.

Sai quickly leapt clear of Jugo who instead landed on the rhino, destroying it instantly. Jugo stood staring at Sai and in a deep growl said, "You there, I think, yes, I think I will enjoy ripping your limbs away." Sai stood staring at amazment at Jugo. He had read intelligence reports about him and he knew Jugo was the original carrier of the curse mark. But to actually see him, this monster in person was somewhat frightening.

Out of the corner of his eye Sai saw what looked like to be a normal puddle of water until a large sword emerged from it and nearly struck him in the chest. Sai, leapt back and luckily dodged the attack in time. Sai looked on as the puddle suddenly rose and took the shape of a man and within moments, he saw that it was Suigetsu standing in front of him. "Amazing ain't it," he said. "You know when Jugo gets like this I usually just let him have his fun. But since you tried to kill me with a fucking RHINO I think I'll help him kill you!"

_Meanwhile_

_Damn it_, Sakura thought, _this is taking to long. I know I heard a lightening bolt sometime ago and Sai seems to be in trouble too. I've got to end this._ That however was proving easier said than done. Karin had hit Sakura twice more with her chakra blades; once in the left leg and the other in her side. Now all three body parts felt numb. Karin smiled, "This will be over soon. See Sasuke-kun warned me about you. That you prefer to fight up close. He told me that my skill would be perfect against you. And as usual he was right. Soon your friend over there will be dead and the Uzumaki kid will be ours."

Sakura smiled, "You think it's that simple. You are underestimating Naruto just like you're underestimating me!" Sakura then brought her right hand to her temple and said, "Genjutsu release!" Karin watched in awe as Sakura's left arm and leg seemed to suddenly rejuvenate itself. Sakura then moved her left arm and tensed it to ensure it was fine. "Impossible," Karin screamed in utter shock, "How could you possibly.."

Again Sakura smiled, "Obviously you don't know everything about me. If you did you'd know that I am a Genjutsu user. I unlocked my Genjutsu about two years ago. Do you want to know what my ability is? I amplify or nullify anyone else's Genjutsu once it's been used on me. In other words, I'm now immune to your power." Enraged, Karin then launched a flurry of chakra blades as Sakura dodged them all as she made her way to her target.

_Meanwhile_

"What….was….that," Sasuke asked as he stood dumbstruck. "How did you block my chidori?" It was then, looking at Naruto and he notice Naruto had something in his hand. Looking closer he realized what it was. "Is that a black kunai," he asked. "Do you like it," Naruto asked with a smile on his face. "It's a kunai covered in a material that counters electricity. I had it especially made for you Sasuke."

For a moment Sasuke just stared in disbelief at the kunai. Gathering himself he ran at Naruto and swung his sword at him yet again. Naruto responded by dipping his free hand into his coat and removing yet another black kunai which he used to block the attack. Sasuke charged even more electricity into his sword and once again attempted to attack Naruto who blocked each attack. Blocking Sasuke's last attack with one of the kunai Naruto used the other to land an attack, slicing Sasuke across the chest. Sasuke, after receiving the blow, leapt back to create space.

Sasuke quickly placed his hand to his chest to guard his wound. His breathing was becoming labored and the heat surrounding him grew ever more intense. For a moment his vision grew fuzzy and he then knew he had to end this fight soon. Creating a shadow clone Sasuke and his clone then ran at Naruto from both sides and launched into a renewed flurry of attacks.

Naruto desperately fought to fend off both attackers and using his kunai he was able to stab the clone in the stomach, destroying it and knock away Sasuke's sword as it came flying at him. It was then Naruto felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see, protruding from Sasuke's hand a blade that seemed made of pure light.

Sasuke stared dead into Naruto's amazed eyes and said, "Ninja Art: Chidori Spear." Without another word Sasuke's spear grew longer and pushed Naruto back and slammed him into a nearby boulder. Naruto felt the world around him going dark and could feel the spear being pushed further and further into his stomach. Sasuke was releasing more and more electricity into Naruto and with every wave Naruto grew more numb.

Realizing than time was running out Naruto grabbed the spear and suddenly, to Sasuke surprise, began to push the spear further and further into himself. Within seconds, the spear cut through Naruto's back and Naruto began to slide himself closer and closer to Sasuke.

In utter shock and amazement Sasuke quickly realized what Naruto was trying and released large amounts of electricity into his spear. Naruto screamed in pain and coughed blood, yet despite that he continued to move forward along the spear. Naruto finally, painfully reached within striking distance of Sasuke when Sasuke released more power and suddenly four more spears thrust out of Naruto's body.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I can split my blade into multiple attacks. You should quit now. This fight is over." Naruto's head dropped and for a moment it seemed as though he had lost consciousness. Suddenly his head rose and much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto was again smiling. "You've been away too long Sasuke," Naruto said, "You should know by now that you should quit expecting me to quit!!"

Naruto raised his hand and in it he held one of the black kunai. Using it, he stabbed the Chidori spear, disrupting the electrical flow. Free of the technique Naruto then buried the kunai deep into Sasuke's shoulder blade and then kicked him away. Sasuke landed a few yards away and was completely disoriented. Slowly he got to his feet, his body racked with pain and his left arm was practically unusable. His head was swimming and for a moment he seemed to lose his balance and had to gather himself. His head was also ringing as he heard a low buzzing sound.

It was then he realized that the buzzing he heard wasn't in his head. Focusing on Naruto he saw that he had created two clones and they were in the process of creating a technique in Naruto's hand. At first Sasuke thought it was just another Rasengan but quickly realized this was something else. _Wait_, he thought, _what is that?! I've never seen chakra like that. It looks like a Rasengan but that chakra is different. Is this what defeated Pain?! What is it!?_

As the clones finished their job, they disappeared and Naruto, with his technique in his hand screamed, "Wind Release: Rasenshiruken!!" And with that he threw his attack at Sasuke. Sasuke stood in awe as he saw this large attack coming straight at him. _Damn it_, he thought, _what is that?! I can't let that hit me!!_ Quickly Sasuke bit his thumbs and slamed his hands to floor and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon!"

_Meanwhile_

Karin was now desperate. Not only had Sakura's speed increased but now even when her daggers did strike her, Sakura barely seemed concerned. _Could what she have said be true_, Karin thought, _could she actually be immune to my powers._ It was then Karin was saw out in the distance three large demonic looking walls rise out of the ground and, within seconds she saw what looked to be a large blast of light followed by a deafening explosion.

The explosion caused trees nearby to bend and break and the winds forced everyone to guard their faces. Karin, after things had settled down, looked over to see that the walls were gone. _That was the Rashomon_, she thought, _I'm sure of it. If Sasuke used that then he must be in trouble. How strong is this Uzumaki guy!?_

Seeing Karin was momentarily distracted, Sakura pounced. She quickly punched the ground beneath Karin, shattering it instantly and causing Karin to loose her footing. Before she could right herself, however Sakura leapt at her and using only her middle finger flicked Karin in the head launching her backwards and slamming her now unconscious body up against a tree.

Sakura quickly turned to help Sai who then yelled out, "Sakura-chan, go help Naruto-kun. Don't worry about me I can take these two." Sakura paused and realized Sai was right. "Fine," she said, "But you'd better not die on me." Sakura then turned and ran off.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke head pounded, his body ached. As he rose from the pile of trees and debris he felt a sharp pain in his chest and knew that at least two of his ribs were broken. Blood ran freely from a wound on his head and the blood obscured his vision slightly. Amazed he saw that his Rashomon was completely obliterated. Off in the distance he could see Naruto, down on one knee trying to catch his breath.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke rise from the debris was at first dejected. _Damn it_, he thought, _what does it take to take you out Sasuke. _Rising to his feet Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes and somehow he knew this was it. That they would both put everything they had left into this final assault. Slowly both warriors began to walk towards each other. Slowly that walk became a jog and then a full sprint as both fighters came together one final time.

In Naruto's hand was the Rasengan. In Sasuke's hand, Chidori. And it was then, seconds before impact that Sasuke realized that Naruto had quickly increased the size of his Rasengan. Naruto screamed, "Great Ball Resengan!" And as impact was made, Sasuke quickly knew, he had lost.

_Meanwhile_

Sakura was running at top speed and paused when she was a large beam of light rise from where Sasuke and Naruto fought. _Oh my God_, she thought and quickly she began to run again.

_Meanwhile_

Slowly Naruto made his way over to Sasuke. His body screamed in pain and at times he felt as if he had lost consciousness while walking, but on he moved. Sasuke was on his knees, his head dropped and to Naruto he seemed he was unconscious. As Naruto finally reached Sasuke, he grabbed him by the hair and raised Sasuke's head and it was then, looking into Sasuke's eyes he felt as if his world had stopped.

_Where am I_, Naruto said, _what is this place?_ All around him Naruto saw nothing but smoke on the ground. The sky had turned crimson and everything was in shadow. Suddenly Naruto realized that he was strapped to a stake and was unable to move. In front of him, out of the smoke, hundreds of Sasuke clones rose with a blade in hands. _"I'm sorry Naruto,"_ Saskue said, _"I didn't want to use this but you left me no choice. This is Tsukuyomi, and for the next 72 hours, you are mine."_

_Meanwhile_

Sakura's heart nearly stopped when she heard Naruto's blood curdling scream of in the distance. For a moment she froze in pure terror and though she knew she had to keep moving her legs would not obey. Sakura could feel the tears running down her cheeks and then realized that she had been crying for quite some time. Shaking her head, Sakura willed her negative emotions out of her mind and once again, began to run. She was almost there.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke watched as Naruto's limp body fell back to the ground. Slowly he rose to his feet and felt a sharp pain in his right hand. Looking down Sasuke looked at his now mangled hand and knew it would take months for him to ever use it again, if ever. But he had no time to consider this. There would be plenty of time later to rest and heal. What was important now was gathering up Naruto's body and taking it to Madara.

As Sasuke slowly made his way over to Naruto, he reached out to grab him as two kunai flew past him. The first flew just past his outstretched hand while the other just barely missed his eyes. In shock Sasuke looked up to see Sakura standing a short distance away on a tree branch. With tears in her eyes Sakura yelled, "If you touch him Sasuke, I promise the next one won't miss!"

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. A Flowers' Tears

Welcome back all you fans out there.

Lets get to it. First off I don't own Naruto.

Thank you to all those who submitted reviews this week:

Omegahawkeye (twice), Gravenimage, Bamaboy71, narutokurosaki, Jade Destiny, Legend3881, 1crazedude, narutohellking23.

Now before I move on to the story I'd like a moment to address all those who have reviewed my work and/or sent me private messages voicing thier frustration with the result of the fight in the last chapter.

The first thing I will say is that I appriciate all your views and as a fan of Kishi's masterpiece I can understand why you didn't like what I did. Allow me to say, first off is I think you must keep in mind that, unlike Kishi's story, my story deals with these character **three years after the Pain fight. **As a result, though I believe Naruto is stronger in Kishi's work, in mine Sasuke has had another three years of training. As far as Naruto's apparent lack of grow in my work all I can say without spoiling anything is that **there is a good reason which is hinted at in the following chapter.** I will also ask that you re-read the last chapter if you think Naruto lost easily. Sasuke took heavy damage and did actually lose the fight.

Ok, well that's all I wanted to say. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please remember, next week will be the final chapter of Book one. After which Chronicles will be on hiatus. And as always I am a review whore so keep em coming!! :D

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Fifteen: A Flowers' Tears

Sasuke stood staring at Sakura in complete shock. _Damn it_, he thought, _I didn't expect Karin to beat Sakura but I hoped she would hold her off longer than this. _Stepping back from Naruto's body Sasuke said, "Hello Sakura." Sakura leapt down from the branch and quickly made her way over. As she got closer to Sasuke she slowed her approach and got into a defensive stance. Circling Sasuke she slowly made her way between him and Naruto.

Sakura, for only a moment, looked back at Naruto who remained lifeless. Sadness swept over her as she saw his face. Every fiber of her being screamed that she should forget Sasuke and run to Naruto. But she also knew Sasuke wouldn't give her the time to care for Naruto. Looking back at Sasuke, he could see the pain in her face, the confusion. He could tell that her heart was breaking.

Angrily Sakura said, "Are you happy now Sasuke? Have you proven something to yourself? How could you do something like this to someone who cares about you so much?!" Sasuke stared at her blankly. "This has never been about proving something to myself," he said, "And this was not personal. Naruto, is the key to my goals, that's all. He is that and something else." Sakura stared at Sasuke, wondering what he could mean. "You see," Sasuke continued, "Part of my goal is to destroy Konoha. Not just the land or the people but the idea of what Konoha represents. Defeating Naruto is only but the beginning of destroying Konoha. Because for Konoha, Naruto represents hope."_ Our hope_, Sakura thought to herself as she once again looked at Naruto.

_Meanwhile_

"So," Suigetsu smiled, "you plan to beat us both yourself huh?" Suddenly his face grew dark as he continued, "You smug son of a bitch! Do you know who you're talking to here!? I'm really gonna enjoy peeling the skin from your face!!" Sai was in trouble and he knew it. According to the reports Suigetsu and Jugo were both "A" class shinobi. Defeating one would be difficult, but two could prove near impossible, even for him.

Without a word, both Suigetsu and Jugo attacked. Sai quickly drew several large dragon headed dogs on his scroll and they leapt off the page and came to his defense. "What the fuck is this," Suigetsu yelled in annoyance. Jugo, now enraged merely kept coming forward. Two of the dogs leapt at him and sank their teeth into his flesh. Meanwhile two more of the dogs shot flames from its mouth forcing Suigetsu back. Using the momentary distraction Sai leapt behind a boulder where he remained and tried to plot his next move.

Jugo, now more angry than hurt, punched the first dog that was biting his leg, destroying it instantly. He then reached up and grabbed the other dog, whose teeth were sunk into his neck, and pulled it free. In one quick motion Jugo ripped the dog in half and destroyed it. Jugo then ran at the boulder and punched it, smashing it completely. Behind the boulder stood a completely shocked Sai. "Like I said," said Jugo, "I am going to rip you apart!"

Suigetsu, just finishing destroying the two dogs he faced, ran toward Sai, swinging his sword wildly. "C'mon you fucker," he screamed, "No more tricks!! Die like a man!!" Sai blocked Suigetsu's attack but was unable to counter Jugo as he quickly moved in and grabbed Sai by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

Desperate, Sai stabbed Jugo in the shoulder blade, but Jugo didn't even acknowledge the attack. "I want you to give me the sound I love," Jugo said as he applied pressure. From behind Suigetsu stabbed Sai though the chest just as Jugo heard Sai's neck snap. Both men smiled at their newest conquest and Suigetsu pulled his blade free as Jugo dropped the body. It was then; they were surprised to see Sai's body turn to ink and melt away.

"What the fuck," Suigetsu yelled, "that pasty faced bastard created a clone!?" Suigetsu and Jugo looked around but saw no sign of Sai. "Where is he," Jugo asked. "I don't know," said Suigetsu, "it's that dumbass Karin's job to be our tracker! Speaking of which…." Suigetsu looked over and saw Karin's unconscious body lying against a tree and walked over with Jugo behind.

"You think she's dead,' Jugo asked. Suigetsu smiled as he said, "No way am I that lucky. Anyway we'd better hope not or Sasuke will have both our asses. He may act like he doesn't care about this chick but truth is he'd kill us if we let her die. Not to mention if she's here then she lost her fight with the pink haired ninja whose probably on her way to help the Kyuubi." Jugo looked concerned and lifted Karin onto his back. 'Then we'd better get over there to make sure Sasuke's alright," Jugo said as he threw Karin over his shoulder.

Suigetsu turned around and screamed, "I know you can her me you pasty faced bastard!! You're lucky I don't have the time to hunt you down right now! But I know I'll see you again and when I do I'm gonna turn you're skull into my own personal fruit bowl!!" Turning back to Jugo, Suigetsu waved him on. "Let's get the fuck out of here," he said.

Hidden in the shadows, Sai looked on his two enemies disappeared into the forest and let out a deep breath. Sai then turned and began to make his way, slowly, cautiously, towards his friends.

_Meanwhile_

Sakura could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She hated herself for it. She knew to Sasuke this was a sign of weakness, she new that a shinobi during battle should never show weakness .But everything she felt, everything she had always wanted to say seemed to assault her mind all at once. It seemed then that all the fight drained away from her. No longer could she fight back the tears and the flowed freely now. Her hands dropped to her sides and her she stared pleadingly at Sasuke.

"What about us Sasuke," she said, "All we've ever wanted; all I've ever wanted was for you to just come home! What good will come from your damned revenge!? Can you honestly stand here and tell me you're happy!? Are you any happier today than when you where with us?!" Sasuke, for a moment, seeing her face and her tears remembered that night and her words. _"Even if you get revenge though," Sakura said back then, "It won't bring anyone happiness, not even you, nor me."_

"I told you then," Sasuke said, "This was never about happiness. This is about justice." Sakura grew angry and screamed as she pointed to Naruto, "You call this justice!? How can you stand there and tell me that doing this to someone who only wanted to help you justice!?"

Sasuke grew angry and his face seemed to contort in rage as he spoke, it was something that shocked Sakura as she had never seen this side of him before. "So what would you have me do," he screamed, "Just forget all that has happened to me, my family, my people?! Konoha, no, this entire stinking ninja world must pay for their foolish pride and arrogance. A world that would allow sons to kill their mothers and fathers and brother to kill brother must not be allowed to exist!! I will erase this entire world from existence!"

"And then what," Sakura asked solemnly, "You can't possibly expect not to pay some sort of price for what you're doing." Looking at Sasuke's mangled hand Sakura continued, "It looks like you're already paying for it." Sasuke stared at her now and then looked up to the stars. "I know that one day I will have to answer for what I've done," he said, "But if I can achieve my goals, then I will happily do so."

"So what now Sasuke," Sakura asked. Looking back at Sakura, Sasuke replied, "Now you have to choose. I will ask you once more. Please stand aside." Squeezing her hand around a kunai, Sakura responded, "And I will tell you once more, that if you insist on doing this then I will not miss the next time."

Sasuke took a deep breath and momentarily looked to the ground. Looking back at Sakura he smiled, "You haven't changed a bit Sakura. You really still are…..annoying." Sasuke ran at Sakura as quickly as he could. Knowing that he was low on chakra he intended to end this fight quickly. Sakura, kunai in hand blocked Sasuke's sword and pushed him back and, using her free hand attempted to punch Sasuke in the face. Startled, Sasuke slid out of the way and leapt back. For a moment he considered his options and couldn't help but remember what Madara had told him.

_Unknown Location – Several Days Earlier_

_"Well," Madara said, "everything is happening just as planned Sasuke. The Kyuubi has been dispatched to Kumogakure. You know what to do." Sasuke stood in the darkened hallway and regarded Madara. He hated this man but these were the sacrifices he had to make. "What squad members is he with?" "Sai, and Sakura Haruno," Madara replied. For a moment Sasuke seemed shocked, something Madara took note of. Finally Sasuke replied, "I thought you told me Sakura would be sent on another mission so as to not take part in this?" Madara smiled beneath his mask and looked sharply at Sasuke. "Unfortunately the plan changed," he said, "It was not something I can just make happen you know. This isn't going to be a problem is it?"_

_"No, of course not," Sasuke said. "Good," said Madara, "With your skills I should hope not. However let me warn you. Our Intel has confirmed that this Haruno girl is the prize pupil of Tsunade, the Sannin." Sasuke was momentarily surprised. He knew Sakura was probably training hard but he had no idea she had gone so far. "Dealing with the Kyuubi," Madara continued, "will be difficult enough. But to fight them both could prove…..challenging. I would suggest splitting them up somehow." "Right," Sasuke responded. "And one last thing," Madara said, "Sakura, like Tsunade before her, is a close range fighter with insane strength. Don't let her hit you."_

_Kumogakure Forest - Now_

Sasuke came to his decision and leapt into action. Pulling several kunai out he threw them at Sakura who dodged them easily. Distracted, Sakura barely saw the large fireball coming from behind. Leaping out of the way, Sakura saw that Sasuke, at some point, created a clone. Before she could react, the real Sasuke closed in, his blade ready to pierce its target. Sakura quickly dodged his attack and once again attempted to hit Sasuke who quickly moved out of range. Once again Sasuke's clone used the Fireball Jutsu and Sakura just barely was able to jump out of the way.

This time however Sakura was ready. Armed with three kunai, she flung them at the clone, striking her target. Sasuke, seeing the momentary opening, once again attempted to stab her but Sakura expected this and quickly turned and punched Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke, with the aid of the Sharigan, was able to move enough to only have Sakura's punch only graze him. However, she did hit him hard enough to launch him back several yards. Sasuke landed on the ground hard and he felt a sharp pain where he was hit. _Damn it_, he thought, _I think she broke two more of my ribs._

Sasuke, slowly rose to one knee and grabbed his aching chest. Sakura, merely stood, as if waiting for him to make his next move. "I'm warning you Sakura," he said, "don't make me hurt you." Sakura just smiled hearing these words. "Sasuke," she said, "Who do you think your talking too? I'm not the girl you left all those years ago. I'm the second best medical ninja in Konoha and pupil of a Sanin. You think I can't tell that your fight with Naruto left you with little chakra left? Not to mention the, I would guess, four broken ribs and that hand of yours. Fact is, at this point, you don't stand a chance against me. Why don't you surrender and come back to Konoha?"

"I've already told you," Sasuke said as he removed several Kunai from his pocket, "I have no intention of returning to Konoha. I have no intention of leaving without Naruto and I have no intention of losing to you!" Sasuke threw three more kunai at Sakura who, using a kunai of her own, blocked them easily. Sasuke tried to rise to his feet but felt a sharp pain in his chest and once again sank to one knee.

_Damn_, he thought, _what do I do now? I don't have the chakra to fight her and my body is at it's limit. I can't use my fireball jutsu or explosive tags because she's standing too close to Naruto's body._ Sasuke placed his hand over his right eye. _I guess I'll have to use the Mangekyo again. I hope I've got the chakra to pull this off._ Looking at Sakura, Sasuke thought to himself, _I'm sorry Sakura but you brought this on yourself._

Sakura, sensing that Sasuke had reached his limit, ran at him intent on ending it with one blow. As she got closer to him Sasuke raised his head and made eye contact and suddenly Sakura felt as if her whole world had turned upside down. But before Sasuke's technique could take affect, someone from behind Sakura, placed a hand over her eyes.

_Meanwhile_

They had been moving at top speed for hours now. Finally they were almost home. After checking the hidden route he knew about Killer Bee was positive that Naruto and his friend could use it and escape Kumo without further incident. Looking up at the mountain range Killer Bee felt relieved that this could work. Suddenly Killer Bee felt large amounts of chakra dispersed throughout the area. Many of them he couldn't recognize, but one he could. Killer Bee quickly changed direction without a word to Samui who didn't question the move and both ninja made their way to what Killer Bee was sure was a battle ground.

_Meanwhile_

"It couldn't be," Sasuke said, "I…..I beat you. There's no way!!" Sasuke looked up, his eye bleeding profusely, in disbelief at Naruto who had somehow arisen and shielded Sakura from Sasuke's Mangekyo. Sakura, also shocked, fought to tear free from Naruto's grasp. She wanted to see him, to see for herself that he was up and ok. But Naruto would not let go. Breathing heavily and fighting to stay awake, Naruto himself seemed to be on his last legs. "You," Naruto said to Sasuke, "You really….were…going to….use that technique…..on Sakura-chan….weren't you Sasuke." Sasuke, for a moment looked away, and felt as if Naruto had slapped him in the face.

Naruto leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "Don't look him in the eyes." Naruto then slowly released Sakura who immediately turned to look at him. Naruto was not surprised to see Sakura crying while Sakura noticed how terrible Naruto looked. He was worn down and bleeding from many wounds. In his eyes she could see he was barely holding on. Naruto raised his hand to Sakura's face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sasuke saw this and for a moment, a look of sadness could be seen on his face.

Naruto then looked to Sasuke. "Ever since……you left Sasuke," he said, "all you've done…..is do things to make Sakura-chan cry. Don't you get it? The same pain done to you, you now give to us!" Sasuke slowly got to his feet. His chest felt like it was on fire and legs ached. "Like I said before," Sasuke said, "You can't understand. I will achieve my goals. I will sacrifice anything to achieve them. I will sacrifice my happiness; my bonds…..even you."

Enraged, Naruto seemed to dig deep and find some final sliver of energy and ran at Sasuke preparing to throw all that he had left into one, final punch. Sasuke, tried to move but his legs were leaden. He couldn't dodge, he couldn't block, couldn't counter attack. At that moment, Sasuke knew he was done. But, before Naruto could land his punch, Jugo landed between the two and blocked his punch.

For a moment, both Naruto and Sasuke remained in shock and using that moment, Suigetsu also arrived and kicked Naruto in the stomach forcing him to fall back. Sakura quickly leapt in front of Naruto to defend him as he slowly got to his feet. "Let's go," Sasuke said to his team as he fell back to his knees. "What," Suigetsu said, "Jugo and I can take 'em, Sasuke!" "No" Sasuke said, "We're done. Let's go."

Jugo quickly scooped up Sasuke and in front of Naruto and Sakura's very eyes, they vanished. "No," Naruto screamed as he ran towards where they once stood. But Naruto was severely injured and could barely run a few feet before he fell to his knees. As he stared into the emptiness, anger seemed to overcome him, Naruto struck and shattered the ground beneath him . "Damn it," Naruto screamed as he fell over. Sakura quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

Sakura immediately went to work attempting to heal Naruto. As she started to inspect his wounds, a horrifying realization came to her. Panicked, Sakura used the technique Naruto had given her to confirm what she already knew. _No_, she thought, _Naruto's chakra is completely gone. _Sakura checked his pulse and felt that it was weak and fading. She began to release her own chakra into him in a desperate attempt to stop what was happening. _Why isn't the Kyuubi chakra healing him_, she thought. As Sakura removed Naruto's shirt she saw a strange marking on his chest.

Suddenly Naruto's hand grabbed Sakura. "Sakura," Naruto said in a voice that was barely audible. With tears in her eyes Sakura tried to calm Naruto down. "it's ok Naruto," she said, "Sasuke's gone. I need to worry about you now. I have to make sure you're alright. Please, just rest." Naruto squeezed Sakura's arm as he said, "Sakura, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Sasuke, you have to stop Sasuke, no matter what."

Sakura pumped more and more chakra into Naruto, trying to keep his heart going. Slowly, Naruto eyes began to close. "Sakura," Naruto said, "I'm so sorry." "Don't be sorry Naruto," Sakura said and she cried, "just be alive ok! Naruto? Naruto!?" Sakura screamed and cried and called his name. But Naruto's eyes had closed, his pulse all but gone and somewhere in the darkness, Sai approached. But he stopped as he heard Sakura's scream and knew something horrible had happened. "Naruto!!!!!"

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Requiem

Well here we are at the final chapter of Book One.

I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed my work. I would also like to thank everyone who has added me or my story to their favorites and/or alerts. I will say it's been humbling to see how many are enjoying my work. Unfortunately my story will be going on hiatus for 6 - 8 weeks while I work on other projects. Speaking of which, at the end of the chapter I have written previews for upcoming projects. feel free to tell me what you think of those as well. Lastly, I hope this isn't to presumptuous, but for those who what to know immediately when my work is posted I would suggest adding my to your authors alert for immediate notifications.

Thanks to last weeks reviewers:

GravenImage, Teogark45, Omega Hawkeye, Tosakuai, Bamaboy71, Kamikiri, 1crazedude.

And the responces:

GravenImage: You think last week was mean? Well let's see how you like this week's.

Kamikiri: Thanks dude and don't worry I'll continue to stick to the story I want to tell. I just hope you continue to enjoy it.

Ok, so as usual I live off reviews so please do so. Also, as a special request to you I would ask that you also review my entire book as a whole so I can see what you thought. I especially would like to know how you think of the pacing and progression. As well as the story I've created as a whole. OK thanks, remember, read on after the chapter for previews and Chronicles will be back in 6 - 8 weeks. Thanks.

* * *

Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh

Book One: Dissension

Chapter Sixteen: Requiem

A bitter, cold wind blew into Konoha this morning. A sign that winter was fast approaching. Though Konoha was situated in a warm climate winter, from time to time, did visit this village. The Sages, whose job it was to predict the weather for the farmers, believed that this winter would be one of the harshest in recent memory. It seemed, judging by this day, that thier prediction would be accurate. But none of this really mattered today. Today, the weather was an after thought much like almost everything else right now.

This morning, every villager waited by the front entrance to Konoha for something none of them wanted to see. Already, even before their arrival, some villagers could be seen crying. Out in the distance they saw the shadows of the group as they returned. Yesterday, when word reached Konoha of Team Seven's return, the Hokage sent a small squad to escort them. Slowly, solemnly they approached the gate and Sakura and the others were in awe. Never before had they ever returned from a mission to this type of reception. All around the entrance, on nearby rooftops and leaning out windows, every citizen looked on.

As they walked through the gates Sakura could here the gasps of shock and the growing sound of screams and tears as those around her saw Naruto being carried in by the Chunin ninja behind her. All around, Sakura saw the faces of the dismayed and the depressed. Out of the crowd Sakura saw her friends, her comrades emerge. Their faces, to Sakura, seemed the most tragic above all. As they approached Hinata broke down into tears and Kiba quickly wrapped his arms around her. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee walked over and took hold of the small bed Naruto had been placed on and carried it themselves. Sakura could here the well wishes of Shino and TenTen and as more people moved to the side, Ino came into view.

Looking on her face Sakura could tell that she had been crying for quite some time and seeing Sakura, Ino again began to cry. Seeing Sakura, Ino ran too her and wept in her arms. As she tried to console her, Sakura looked up to see Tsunade walk past. Tsunade slowly made her way to Naruto and for a moment just looked on his face. Touching it she couldn't help but remember their first meeting, see his strength as he first fought Kabuto for her and his dedication to save his lost friend. Now to see him like this, her heart broke and finally her tears came.

After a short time Shikamaru and the others began to move Naruto towards the medical grounds. Behind them followed Sakura and the rest of Naruto's closest friends. And behind them still dozens upon dozens of Konoha's citizens followed in stunned silence. As the procession made its way through the streets Sakura saw Danzo, flanked by three guards standing up ahead. As they reached him they came to a stop. Danzo walked over and studied Naruto for moment before turning his attention to Konohamaru and Moegi. "I'm glad to see you made it," Danzo said. "Thank you Hokage-sama," Konohamaru said with a glower on his face.

Danzo did not respond and then looked towards Sakura. "Sai, Haruno Sakura," he said, 'You and I need to talk, now." Sakura grew angry. "This is not the time," she said. "Naruto…" "Can wait," Danzo said. "He obviously won't be going anywhere anytime soon and I need to know what happened out there immediately." Sakura could feel her whole body shaking with rage when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw it was Tsunade, who seemed drained of all vitality. "It's all right Sakura," she said, "I'll see to Naruto personally until you get back." Sakura nodded in agreement as she and Sai followed Danzo to his office.

_Meanwhile – At a hidden location_

Madara swung open the door violently, to the medical ward and briskly walked into the middle of the room. Scattered about was Sasuke and the rest of his team. Madara, stared at Sasuke intently and though no one could see his face they could feel the anger coming from him, like it were some tangible thing that they could reach out and grab hold of. "Get out," Madara said without taking his eyes off Sasuke. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu all looked to Sasuke who nodded his approval. Silently they left the room, with Karin in the rear. Looking back, Karin looked at Sasuke who looked back. In his eyes she could tell he was saying it would be alright. Reluctantly Karin closed the door behind her and left.

Sure that they were now alone Madara came closer to Sasuke and sat on the seat across from him. "So," he said, "You failed. Again. This is something you seem to be getting quite good at Sasuke." "Shut the hell up Madara," Sasuke responded, "Naruto proved to be more…..problematic than I anticipated. Besides, if you had gotten Sakura removed from the mission like you said you would this wouldn't have been a problem." Madara rose to his feet, "How dare you," he said, "My plan was flawless! It was your half assed execution that proved the problem! I warned you of her. What you should have done was kill her first! Then it wouldn't have been an issue."

Madara slowly walked around Sasuke who remained seated on the bed. "You know what you're problem is Sasuke," Madara continued. "You're too weak to do what is necessary. For all your talk of vengeance, when it comes to Naruto and that girl you held back. You didn't even use that technique until you had to escape." Sasuke looked around at Madara in astonishment. "How did you..?!" he said as he realized the answer. Sasuke shook his head and then said, "Zetsu. You had me followed?"

"I had you observed," Madara said. "After all he is the one who killed Nagato and therefore could have killed you. I needed to know what skills he now has. And I must say I've learned much. To think that he, someone who never before experienced the Tsukuyomi could recover from it so quickly." Sasuke looked away as he said, "Please. Naruto didn't recover from anything from what I'm hearing from Konoha. Besides that was all the Kyuubi." "The Nine Tails," Madara responded, "had far less to do with that fight than you think Sasuke. Don't you find it odd he didn't call on its power not once?"

Sasuke had in fact considered this while being brought back. He considered many things about what had happened. "Obviously," Sasuke said, "it was because he knew using it would be useless. He tried before and I easily suppressed it. I would have done so again." Under his mask Madara smiled, Sasuke's arrogance and ignorance was amusing.

_Sunagakure – Office of the Kazekage – Several days ago_

"And that is the complete report Kazekage-sama," said the elder who sat at the table. Gaara, leaned forward with his hands crossed in front of his face. He hadn't moved the entire time as he listened to the report from Kumogakure. Gaara, sitting in the seat of the Kage looked around him. In the room was a large round table and seated all around were his family and closest advisors. To the right sat Temari, Matsuri and several elders. While to his left sat Kankuro, Baki and several more elders.

For a moment everyone was silent as they waited for Gaara to address them. Suddenly one of the elders stood. "Gaara," he said, "I understand your hesitance in this matter, we all do. But we can deny this no longer. Konoha may have once been an ally, but now with that Danzo as the Hokage, they are not anymore. This action proves as much. We can not allow this to go unpunished or we will lose face." Gaara, without moving said, "Do you think I care about losing face Krolik? All I care about are the people of Suna. I will not enter a war and ask them to sacrifice their lives and of those they love just to save face."

Krolik expected this response and quickly said, "But if we do nothing others will take this as weakness. War will come to us." "Don't you think I know this,' Gaara said. "But how do we know Kumo themselves didn't do this?" Another elder spoke up, "We have considered this Gaara. Our men are still investigating. However he have confirmed that Konoha ninja were in Kumo and played some role in the death of Koga and his men."

Gaara closed his eyes, as if he were trying to shut out everything around him, as if he could make it all go away. Once again Krolik spoke up, "You see Gaara, there is no denying it. You need to act! You have been too soft and our standing in the Ninja world has suffered because of it!!" Matsuri stood up, angered, "Gaara has done nothing but do what's best for our people! He is the Kazekage and should be treated with respect! Don't dare speak to him in that way!"

Krolik then stood, "How dare you! You, who are the least qualified to even be in this room. Your ninja skills and experience do not compare to anyone else's in this room. Instead of giving you opinion on things you know nothing about perhaps you should spend your time on the training grounds." Krolik then smiled wickedly as he also said, "Or perhaps you should just be cleaning it."

Gaara slammed his hand on the table and stared harshly at Krolik, "Enough! Krolik we have talked about this before. Matsuri is a trusted advisor to me and for that reason deserves your respect. If you need another reason then also consider that she is now my wife and I will not stand for her to be spoken too like that!" Krolik, realizing his error, quickly gathered himself. "My apologies Kazekage-sama," he said as he bowed. He then bowed to Matsuri, "My apologies Matsuri-sama, I was out of line."

Baki then spoke, "Gaara, though Krolik leaves much to be desired in tact, his argument is valid. I believe, for the good of Suna, we must respond. Konoha, since Danzo took office, have treated us with hostility. This unprovoked assault proves they are no longer allies." "But what good will come from a war," Temari asked. "If we declare war only suffering, from all sides will come from it." Again everyone was silent. Gaara, again closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Opening his eyes again Gaara said, "Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, I would like to speak to you in private. Everyone else please leave."

Silently Baki and the elders rose up and left the conference hall. Krolik smiled to himself, despite the slight misstep he had performed wonderfully.

_Konoha – Office of the Hokage – Now_

Danzo sat silently for awhile as he absorbed all that he had heard from Sai. For the past forty five minutes he had listened as his subordinate debriefed him on the entire mission while Sakura sat silently. After Sai came to an end Danzo sat back in his chair and looked at Sakura. "Well," he said, "You definitely fucked up royally didn't you Haruno?" Sakura looked away. Though she wanted to defend herself she knew that, in the end, the mission was failure. That, she could not deny.

"So tell me," Danzo said, "what information regarding Akatsuki's plans were you able to confirm?" Sasuke looked at Danzo with a gleam of hatred in her eye, "None." "Damn," Danzo said, "You are pathetic. All of you were. I send you out there with clear instructions. Learn of Akatsuki's movements, do not attempt to rescue team Three because it would lead you to most likely, having to break my other instruction; which was to avoid confrontation at all costs. Yet, you break each and every one of them. And now look at you. You return a failure. But what should expect from the pupil of Tsunade and the Kyuubi."

Sakura slammed her hand her down, denting Danzo's desk, "Don't dare refer to Naruto in that way! Naruto did everything he could! He has sacrificed everything to ensure our safety!" "Yes," Danzo responded, "It's a shame he couldn't do everything he could to complete the mission! The truth is Naruto is a failure as a leader. A good leader, a good ninja, would have realized that the mission comes first! He wouldn't have sacrificed the mission just to save two comrades! As a result he has put the entire village at risk!"

"Enough Danzo," Sakura said as she squeezed the armrest to the point of shattering. "Don't say another word, Danzo or I swear I'll…." "You'll what," Danzo said with a smirk, "Strike me? Kill me? I doubt it." Sakura, brought to such anger and frustration, could feel the tears in her eyes. Looking up at Danzo she said, "Naruto has sacrificed everything for us. All he every wanted to do was protect us." "And look what that got him," Danzo said.

Sakura looked down and hearing those last words, suddenly felt so weak and fragile. "Yes," she said, "Your right. We've depended on him; I've…..depended on him too much. But….what he did he did for us. And if he could talk right now I know he'd say he has no regrets." Sakura then looked up at Danzo, determination etched on her face, "So, I have no regrets either."

"Can you honestly look at Naruto and say that," Danzo asked. Sakura glared at Danzo but did not answer. "Fine," Danzo said as he placed his hand on two scrolls that were sitting next to him on the desk. Picking them up he tossed them over to Sakura and said, "Perhaps this will change your mind."

_Meanwhile_

Madara returned to his seat and for awhile merely stared at Sasuke. Annoyed by his silence Sasuke said, "So now what? Word has been leaking out of Konoha that Naruto died from his wounds. If he's dead, then the Kyuubi died with him. How do you plan to go forward now?" "Who told you the Nine Tails died," Madara asked. Sasuke was surprised. "Are you saying Naruto's alive then?" "What I'm saying is that things aren't always as they appear," Madara said, "There is more than one way to retrieve the Kyuubi."

"Fine," Sasuke said, "Once I heal I'll head to Konoha and bring Naruto here." "Don't bother," Madara said, "I've come up with a new plan. The problem we've had capturing the Kyuubi is because we have been treating it like a human. When in fact all he is, is an animal. And how does one capture an animal? You strike at its heart." Sasuke was confused, "But Naruto is dead. And even if he isn't, you now propose to kill him?" "Ah," Madara said, "Therein lays the brilliance of this plan. For animals who fancy themselves human have more than one heart."

"You see," Madara continued, "while Zetsu observed your fight he learned something quite interesting. He learned of the Kyuubi's second heart. If we destroy that, then the Kyuubi will be ours." Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed hard and his eyes widened in disbelief in what he knew Madara was implying. "So tell me Sasuke," Madara said, "Tell me about Naruto's heart. Tell me everything you know about Haruno Sakura."

_Sunagakure – Office of the Kazekage – Several days ago_

Gaara waited until his advisors had left when he turned to Kankuro and said, "You haven't said anything during our meeting Kankuro. I'd like to hear what you think." "We have many friends in Konohagakure," Kankuro said, "Friends who have stood by us and fought with us. Friends who put their lives on the line to rescue you from Akatsuki. The idea of having to fight them, perhaps even kill them, makes me sick. But, our friends aren't running Konoha, Danzo is. And for whatever reason, Danzo declared war on Suna by hunting and killing one of our own. We have no choice Gaara. You must respond."

Gaara looked at Kankuro, "If I do this, there is no going back." He then looked at Temari who, he could see was struggling to maintain a professional demeanor. "Temari," Gaara said, "This decision has great consequences for us, but even more for you." Temari, momentarily looked surprised. "Me," she said, "Why would it for me?" Gaara smiled weakly, "Do you really think I'm that dumb or blind? You think I haven't noticed you sneaking out of the city to meet that Nara kid?" Temari closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Temari," Gaara continued, "I can't make my decision based on protecting your heart. And if I do this. If I declare war, you know what that may mean don't you?" Temari kept her eyes closed as she responded, "Yes." "Do you think you will still be able to do your duty," Gaara asked. "Yes," she said. Gaara could feel her pain and wanted to console her. But he knew there was nothing that really could now. "Guys," he said, "I need to be alone to think about this." Temari and Kankuro got up from their seats and left.

As Matsuri stood up she walked behind Gaara and placed her hands on his shoulders. Gaara put his hand over hers and said, "What do I do Matsuri? The lives of my people are at stake. Often times I wonder what would Naruto do. I know he would find away to avoid this. But I…..I see none." Sadly Matsuri said, "I don't know what he would do. But you are not Naruto. You are Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand. And I know whatever decision you make will be the right one, because I have faith." Matsuri let go of him and left the room.

Finally alone Gaara sat silently and stared out at nothingness. _Faith_, he thought. It's not something he's always had. It's not something people always had in him. Naruto was the first to show him what true faith was all about. And he wished now that Naruto was here. But Naruto wasn't here, only he is. He has the fate of his people in his hands. He is Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand and he had a decision to make.

_Konoha – Office of the Hokage – Now_

Sakura stared at the two scrolls as they rolled and came to a stop at her feet. Somehow, deep down she knew what was contained in them was terrible news. Picking them up, she immediately noticed that both where stamped with an official seal. One was from Sunagakure and the other from Kumogakure. Sakura found herself hesitant to open them and felt her palms grow clammy. "Well," Danzo said, "aren't you going to open them?"

Sakura decided to open the one from Suna first. As she opened the scroll the first thing she noticed was that is contained a very long decree and was signed by Gaara himself. Before she could begin to read it Danzo spoke up, "Feel free to read them both when you have the time. But if you'd like I can summarize them both as they essentially say the same thing. They say that based on your recent actions and the obviously hostile intent of those actions, both Sunagakure and Kumogakure have declared open war on us."

Danzo leaned back in his chair, his look stern. He stared at Sakura as if he were trying to kill her with his gaze. "Congratulations Haruno Sakura," he said, "Your failure has just started the fourth Great Ninja War. So tell me…..do you still have no regrets?"

_Meanwhile – Kumogakure Medical Ward_

_Uzumaki Naruto_, he thought as he lay staring out at the sun-filler courtyard_. I hate him; I'll curse his name till the day I die. _For days he lay there thinking, hurting, his anger growing. The doctors told him that, in time, he will recover from his injuries, but not fully. Too much damage had been done to his back and spine. They said he would never be a ninja again.

They were wrong, they had to be. He would prove them all wrong. One day soon, he will fight again. If for only one reason it was to find him, the one who did this, and crush him. When he heard than Naruto had died, even that brought him no peace. Only more anger. He swore, even if he had to go to hell and drag him back just to torture him again, he would do it. He would find away to make him pay more. He would slaughter everyone Naruto knew and loved and hoped that Naruto could see this from hell and scream in pain as he watched helplessly.

The thought of this brought a pained smile to his lips. And then he would look down at his broken body and his smile would fade. And his hate would again rise. Suddenly, he heard a noise. The feint sound of someone approaching. To anyone else they would assume it was a nurse coming to check on him. But he knew better. After years as a shinobi he knew the sound of someone approaching who did not want to be seen or heard. Part of him expected this, due to his failure. Someone has come to silence him. And though he was ready, he is still afraid.

Slowly the door opens and he instantly recognizes the figure standing there. He has seen this person before, this pale white figure who, every time he appears, sends a cold chill up his spine. "Well, well," Zetsu said as he approaches the bed, "You look pretty banged up. I take it your confrontation with the Kyuubi didn't end well." "Master Zetsu," the man said, "Have you come to silence me? I have failed you, but I swear I will say nothing. If you allow me I will heal and I will make amends for my failure."

"Now, now," Zetsu responded with a smile, "there's no need to fear. I didn't come all this way just to kill you. If I wanted you dead I could have had someone else do it. Quite the contrary, my master was pleased with your dedication and has sent me here to reward you." The man felt all the air escape his lungs and it was then he realized that he was subconsciously holding his breath in fear. "Thank you master," he said, "but I am not worthy."

"Well," Zetsu replied, "We feel differently. According to your diagnosis, you are not expected to be able to be a shinobi again. What if I told you we could change that? What if I told you we have the power not only to heal you but to make you faster, stronger than you ever were?" The man could feel the tears run down his face. "Anything," he said, "I will do anything. I will sell my soul to you if I must."

Zetsu smiled a wicked smile, "Well," he said, "I doubt you'll have to go that far. But there will be a sacrifice. Tell me Muramasa Shinsuo, have you ever heard of a Jinchuricki?"

_Meanwhile_

Madara exited the medical room. Down the darkened hallway he saw the rest of Hawk waiting. For the most part Madara considered them to be useless but their loyalty to Sasuke he could respect. Seeing Madara leave the room, Karin and the others made their way back. As they passed each other Karin couldn't help but look at Madara. Since the day they met she has hated and feared this man. His Chakra was practically unreadable and seemed darker than anything she felt before. One thing she noticed though was that his chakra seemed to be a mix of many different ones which to her seemed impossible.

As they entered the room Madara turned and watched as the door closed. He then made a left and walked up some stairs that led above ground and through another door that led to his quarters. Waiting for him was the black Zetsu. "Well, Lord Madara, how was it," Zetsu asked. "Better than expected all things considered," Madara responded. "Sasuke may have failed to capture the Kyuubi but it will not hamper my plans. And refocusing him on the Haruno girl will play out just as I expect it."

"My Lord," Zetsu asked, "Are you sure we can proceed without the Eight and Nine tails?" "Of course," Madara said, "It will be troublesome but it can be done. And with Sasuke progressing as planned he will be the final step. Speaking of which Zetsu, how goes it with your brother?" "As planned Lord," Zetsu responded, "Soon we will have another volunteer." "Excellent," Madara said, "Then there really is no point in holding back any longer. We have enough of our pieces in place. Tomorrow we begin Operation New Dawn."

_Konohagakure Hospital - Later that Evening_

It was quiet now in the room. All his friends had left. All the words of consolation had been said and tears had been shed. The worst was Iruka, Hinata and Tsunade-sama. She couldn't stay in the room while they were there. Their faces, their sadness was too much to bear. So she waited outside and talked to friends and her mother. She talked to nurses and doctors.

Many friends and well-wishers suggested she get some rest. Tsunade herself told her she should go home. That there was nothing she could do now. Tsunade was right of course. She was exhausted beyond words. But she swore to herself she wouldn't leave. As long as it takes she wouldn't leave his side. Because she knew Naruto would never leave hers. And he deserved such loyalty in return.

Looking on his face as the light of the moon shone down on it, Sakura remembered. She remembered the first time she ever saw him, the first time she ever spoke to him, the first time she fought by his side and during the Chunin exams, the first time she saw him, really saw him. She remembered the unexpected loneliness she felt when he left with Jiraiya and her happiness upon his return. She remembered how she felt when she learned of the curse he carried and the burden he had to carry.

She remembered the words Yamato told her on that awful day she first saw his burden first hand, _"It not what you do for Naruto that's important. It's how strongly you feel about him that counts." _She remembers these words and frowns and thinks. _What good is feeling strongly about a person if you lack the strength to help them when they need you most. Naruto, the truth is I failed you. When you needed me I failed you, and now……._

Sakura reaches out and grabs Naruto's hand and weeps. She covers her face in an effort to hide the shame of her weakness yet beneath it she cries uncontrollably. _Naruto_, she thinks, _if you come back I swear I'll protect you. Please Naruto, if you come back I'll make things better. Naruto…….please…….please…….Naruto……I'm so sorry._

**End of Book One**

* * *

Well, That's that for Book One. Be hear in 6 - 8 weeks as Book Two premiers. Now, for those interested in more work from me please read on for previews of my upcoming work. No release dates for these works have been posted but I have placed estimated dates and feel free to check my bio page for updates. Thanks.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki has always had a crush on his fellow comrade Sakura Haruno. But no matter much he's tried she's never acknowledged him. Until Today! Finally Sakura is willing to go out with him, but on one condition. Naruto must cook the meal and it has to be the greatest ramen dish she's ever had!! Now, with the help of his closets friends, Naruto has twenty Four hours to create a legendary meal or lose his one chance at true love.

Ramen Studios proudly presents:

**Naruto's Great Ramen Challenge!!**

*A new one shot coming soon from RamenRenegade.

**2 - 3 weeks.**

* * *

_Abandoned docks - Tokyo_

"Are you sure you want to do this," she said as she looked at him. Ichigo looked around at the large rundown space. There was no lighting outside of the moon that shown through. He could hear rats running around and the place smelled of urine. "Rukia," he said, "Like I told you. I want to do this. I want to be a Shinigami."

"Alright then," she said, "Let's begin your first lesson. As you know we are Shinigami, the gods of death. We kill demons." "Yeah, yeah," Ichigo responded "I know this already. Can we get to the killing already?" "Shut up idiot and pay attention," Rukia screamed. "Whatever Rukia," Ichigo said, "You mind telling me what we use to kill those damned things! What is it, guns, rockets, magic? I bet you it's magic right?

Rukia looked annoyed as she pulled something from behind her, "Actually we use this." Ichigo suddenly got confused, "A sword? A freaking sword?! Rukia, it's 2009 for God's sake. I'm supposed to use a sword?!" Rukia reached her hand out as if giving him the sword. "Take it from my hand," she said. Ichigo smiled, "Oh I get it. This is like that grab the rock from my hand stuff right?!"

"Ichigo, shut up and take it," Rukia yelled. "Ok Mr. Miyagi, I'll bite," he said as he reached out to grab it. Ichigo was shocked as he saw his hand pass right through the sword. "What the fuck," Ichigo screamed. "Now you understand," Rukia said, "This is a Zanpakuto, or a spirit blade. It is our weapon on choice. To destroy demon spirits you must use a spirit weapon." Ichigo smiled, "Alright, then give me mine and lets get to work."

"I can't give you one," Rukia said, "That's not how this works. You must find your Zanpakuto." "Well," Ichigo said, "How do I do that?" Rukia turned her back to Ichigo and walked away. "That's why we're here," she said, "We are here to test you. You see, the fact you can even see my blade proves you have above average Spirit Pressure. But you need higher ability to actually wield one. So here is you challenge. The time is now 11pm and you have until sunrise to find your Zanpakuto."

Ichigo crossed his arms, "What's the catch?" Turning to face Ichigo again Rukia responded, "The catch is we'll be releasing a demon we captured onto the grounds. It will hunt you and attempt to kill you. Your only options are to avoid it until sunrise, by which you'll then fail the test, but at least you'll survive. Or you find you Zanpakuto and use it to kill the creature."

"So," Rukia asked, "I'll ask you again. Do you want to continue?" Ichigo looked at his fist and clenched it. He thought of everything he had lost, his friends, his family, the girl he loved. All lost at the hands of demons. He swore he would make them pay. "I already told you I'm in."

"Ok," Rukia said as she walked off into the shadows. "Then I guess we can begin." Ichigo watched as Rukia disappeared into the shadows and turned as he heard in the distance a low growl. _Damn_, he thought, _this is gonna be a long night._

Ramen Studios proudly presents:

**Blade of the Shinigami**

*A new ongoing **Bi-weekly** fan fic from RamenRenegade, coming soon.

**5 - 6 weeks**

* * *

Konoha, has always been a place of peace and prosperity. Now that peace is at an end. War has begun and Akatsuki is making their Ultimate move for power. Now as the Fourth and final Great Ninja War begins, heroes must stand in the defense of their home. Friends will make the ultimate sacrifice. New legends will be born. And a New Dawn will rise!!

Ramen Studios proudly presents:

**Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh**

**Book Two: New Dawn**

A New Dawn is Coming…….

**6 - 8 weeks**


End file.
